What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been
by Darth Fanfic
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: Before I get into this, let me clear some things up. If you like this season great more power to you! But for me, Power Rangers Megaforce is the biggest dissapointment of my childhood since the Star Wars prequels. From making up random ranger powers that no fan of Power Rangers that doesn't know about Super Sentai would understand, to the brief, TWO MINUTE Legendary Battle. Megaforce is just a mess. So messy in fact that I really wanted to make this fanfiction to fix things, "WHAT POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE SHOULD HAVE BEEN."By the way there's not going to be any Super Megaforce for my version, it's just going to be Megaforce. It's going to be twenty, tightly focused episodes instead of forty, lazy,slapped together episodes that we actually ended up getting.)

Episode 1 - Battle of Legends

We open in space as we see a familiar looking Megaship flying by. (Yes it's the Astro Megaship Mk II)

We than cut to inside the Megaship as we see it is piloted by no other than Andros. (Now here's a little recap of what Andros has been up to. Since the events of "Forever Red", Andros has been doing yearly galactic checkups around the galaxy to ensure that all is right with the world- erm, galaxy. That way we don't have ANOTHER attempted alien invasion.)

As we hold on Andros we than hear a familiar voice call Andros' name.

Zhane: "Andros, you do realize you have the most boring hobbies ever?"

Andros: "What, you're telling me you don't like doing a little scouting mission?"

Zhane: "I think I'd prefer going head to head with Dark Specter."

Andros shakes his head amused by Zhanes enthusiasm.

Andros: "Hey I didn't ask you to come, you volunteered."

Zhane: "That's because I knew you'd be bored out of your mind, and that's probably the worst fate any person could endure."

Andros' attitude quickly changes as he conveys a sense of wanting to return home.

Zhane: "Andros it's been ten years since that little fiasco with the Machine Empire. I think threats from space are over."

Andros: "Lothor came not long after the Machine Empire."

Zhane: "Yeah, and there was a team of rangers that stopped him. There will always be a team of rangers to take up the mantle and protect the Earth."

Andros: "You're right. What do you say we finish scouting this quadrant and go home?"

Zhane: "Alright, I've been dying to get back to KO-35!"

Andros: "No. Not KO-35. Earth."

Zhane is a little taken back by his answer, but ultimately understands the reason why he wants to go back to Earth. While a rangers duty is to protect people and save the world the one thing Andros keeps a watchful eye over from space isn't Earth. It's Ashley.

Zhane: "Alright, Earth's pretty cool too!"

Andros than gets a big smile on his face.

This moment of joy is crushed however, as we than see the ship start to shake.

Zhane: "What was that?!"

Andros: "We're under attack. Alpha Mega Lasers online!"

Alpha: "Aye yai yai yai yai!"

Cut outside as we see an Armada of ships firing at the Megaship.

Andros maneuvers around the Armada and returns fire taking down a few ships himself. However, it's only a matter of being outnumbered as a shot from what seems to be the Command ship knocks the Mega Lasers offline.

The Megaship is than caught in a tractor beam.

Zhane: "We stopped."

D.E.C.A.: "I am detecting boarding parties."

Andros and Zhane look to each other and hurry to the disturbance.

As they arrive they are greeted by a batallion of X-Borgs.

Andros: "Still wanna fight Dark Specter?"

Zhane: "Scouting missions aren't all that bad."

Andros: "Ready?"

Zhane nods.

Andros/Zhane: "Let's Rocket!"

The two Space Rangers face off againt the X-Borgs and manage to cut down several of them.

Andros: "Spiral Saber!"

Andros cuts down a few more X-Borgs.

Zhane: "Super Silverizer!"

Zhane fires on a squad than proceeds to cut more of them down.

The two than work in unison and cut down another squad.

However, as good as the fight they put up is, again, it's just a matter of them being outnumbered more than anything else.

The two are than knocked back and forced to the ground by the X-Borgs.

A female creature than appears through the smoke and addresses the two.

Levira: "So you're the ones who have been spoiling our Emperor's day."

Zhane: "Yeah we have a knack for that."

Andros: "Who are you?"

Levira: "I am Levira. Loyal servant of Emperor Mavro, and your destructor."

Andros: "Not today. D.E.C.A. open the air lock!"

The air lock is opened and the X-Borgs, as well as Levira, are sucked out into space.

As Levira is about to be sucked out however, she puts a tracer on the ships hull.

Andros: "D.E.C.A. get us out of here! Set a course for Earth."

They're able to escape the massive fleet. Levira is picked up by the Command Ship and brought before Emperor Mavro.

Emperor Mavro: "How could you let them escape?!"

Levira: "I'm sorry. Forgive me Emperor."

Emperor Mavro: "Silence! If you can't handle two humans, how can I expect you to lead an army?!"

Levira: "I swear to you, it will not happen again."

Emperor Mavro: "At least we agree on something."

The Emperor gestures for his henchman Argus to deal with Levira.

Levira: "Wait Emperor! I can still be of some use."

Emperor Mavro: "What could you possibly have to offer that could be of use to me?"

Levira: "I know where they're going. I placed a tracer on their ship before they escaped."

Levira than hands the Emperor a pad with the coordinates the Megaship traveled to.

Emperor Mavro: "No this can't be! They're headed for...Earth."

Cut back to the Megaship as we see Andros land the ship on Earth.

Cut to the bridge of the Megaship

Zhane: "Home sweet home right?"

Andros: "We don't have time to waste. We need to make a few calls."

As the two travel towards the exit hatch, Zhane becomes aware of a beeping sound.

Zhane finds the tracer Levira had left and calls to Andros.

Zhane: "You're gonna have to make a few more calls."

Andros than gets on a phone to call an old friend.

Cut to Reefside Highschool.

Cut to Dr. Tommy Oliver teaching a class about to end.

The bell rings and the students proceed to leave.

Tommy: "Remember guys, study for your test on fossils tommorow."

As students leave the class, Tommy's cell phone rings.

Tommy: "Hello."

Cut to a sign that reads "The Conner McKnight Soccer Camp" as we see a jeep pull up in front of it.

Tommy gets out and walks through the camp noticing the various kids playing soccer.

Smiling, Tommy sees his old pupil Conner McKnight instructing kids on playing soccer.

Conner looks up, sees his old mentor, and leaves to go greet Tommy.

Conner: "Dr. O!"

Conner shakes Tommy's hand.

Tommy: "Conner! How've you been?"

Conner: "Great! I've got my own soccer camp up and running."

Tommy: "I see that. You've made a name for yourself."

Conner: "Yeah. Before you know it I'll have soccer camps all over the country."

Tommy smiles.

Conner: "But that's not the reason you're here is it?"

Tommy's smile quickly dissipates.

Conner than walks with Tommy and whispers to him.

Conner: "What's wrong? Is it Mesogog? Is he back?"

Tommy: "Worse."

Cut back to the Armada.

Argus: "What is it Emperor? Why do you think this Earth will be a problem? It can't be that different from the other thousand planets we've conquered."

Emperor Mavro: "You fool!"

Mavro takes a second to explain.

Emperor Mavro: "This...Earth was responsible for the downfall of the Machine Empire, and the destruction of Dark Specter and that imbecile Lothor. All because of those...Power Rangers!"

Argus: "So they have defeated weak and simple minded fools. They have never faced the power and brilliance of you, my Emperor.

Levira: "Argus is right. Those Earthlings don't stand a chance against the power of this Armada."

At this moment we are intoduced to the Emperor's two sons, Vrak and Vekar.

Vekar: "Father, the Machine Empire was a very formidable force. You even said once how you'd hate to challenge their power."

Vrak: "Yes so formidable in fact that they were all destroyed by a band of multicolored misfits. Father, why don't you show Earth the power of a real Empire?!"

Vekar: "Hold on there Vrak! Don't try to test Father! Unless you want this entire Armada to crumble like the Machine Empire!"

Vrak: "You'd better be quiet, unless you'd like to join them."

Emperor Mavro: "Silence! Enough of this bickering you two! I will not have my authority challenged! I will decide our course of action."

Vrak: "Of course father, forgive us."

Silence fills the room until Mavro finally speaks.

Emperor Mavro: "Prepare for invasion."

Cut back to Tommy's jeep as we see he has picked up the other Dino Rangers.

Ethan: "So Dr. O you're telling us than an entire alien armada is on their way here right now to invade Earth!"

Tommy: "That's right, and we're the only ones that can stop them."

Kira: "Dr. O, how can the five of us stop them?! Besides I'm the only one who still has their Ranger powers."

Trent: "I'm with Kira. I mean fighting dinosaurs is one thing, but this is totally different."

Tommy: "I've already found a way to restore your powers."

Tommy than looks down to a tiny box in his jacket.

Tommy: "One more thing...it's not just the the five of us."

Tommy's jeep than goes in the N.A.S.A.D.A. space station and pulls into a hanger where the Astro Megaship is being housed.

Inside the hanger we see the Rescue Jeep with the Lightspeed Rangers gathered. As well as Wes and Eric coming out of their car, and T.J. and Justin coming out of Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster.

Tommy and the Dino Rangers get out of the jeep and greet the other Rangers.

Tommy: "Glad you could make it everyone."

Joel: "Yeah, no problem."

Eric: "What is it this time, your call sounded urgent."

T.J.: "What, did someone build another Serpentera?"

Andros: "No this is worse than ten Serpenteras."

Zhane: "Long story short, while Andros and I were patrolling in space, we came across a massive alien fleet, and now they're on their way here to conquer Earth"

Tommy: "And this is the reason why you've all been gathered here. We're going to make a stand."

Conner: "Dr. O, if the fleet's as big as you say it is, it's going to take a lot more seventeen Rangers to beat them."

Tommy: "You're right Conner...it's gonna take an army of Rangers."

We than have sort of a montage of various Rangers getting in contact with other Ranger teams.

Carter goes to recruit the Wild Force Rangers.

The jeep pulls up to a veterinarian hospital.

Carter comes in and is greeted by Cole.

Cole: "Carter! Good to see you again."

Carter: "Good to see you too Cole, but we have a problem."

We than cut to a school right in the middle of dismissal.

We see Alyssa coming out of the school and spot the Rescue Jeep in the distance with the other Wild Force Rangers inside.

Cole nods to her and Alyssa does the same.

We than cut to a surf shop which Tori is working at.

We see Kira walk in and greet Tori.

Kira: "Tori!"

Tori: "Kira?! What's up?"

Kira holds up her arm revealing her Dino bracelet.

Tori immediately understands what she means and nods to Kira.

Cut to space as we see the Astro Megaship flying by.

Cut to inside as we see Andros piloting the ship.

Andros: "Alright Alpha, set a course for Miranoi, than Triforia and Aquitar. Than, will finish with Eltar."

Alpha: "No problem Andros. Aye yai yai, this is too much for my circuits."

Cut back to the hanger as we see Wes taking his kit out to contact his fellow Rangers in the future.

Trip answers Wes' call.

Trip: "Hey Wes!"

Wes: "Hey Trip. Listen, we have a big problem here. We need everyone."

Trip: "It really is that bad isn't it? Okay, I'll gather the others and we'll be there soon."

Tommy than comes behind Wes.

Tommy: "Wait, these rangers can time travel right?"

Wes: "Yeah."

Tommy: "I have a few stops they can make."

Cut over to Conner with the other Dino rangers.

Conner stairs at his Dino Gem that Tommy gave to each of them.

Conner walks over to talk to Tommy.

Wes: "How did he get back there?"

Tommy: "It's a long story."

Conner: "Dr.O?"

Tommy: "What is it Conner?"

Conner: "You said you had a way to restore our powers. So far all I've done is stare at this antique."

Tommy: "You're right. Follow me."

Conner follows Tommy over to the other Dino Rangers.

Tommy than reaches into his jacket and pulls out the box from earlier.

Tommy: "This is what'll restore your powers."

Conner: "Wow! A nice, small, shiny box. Incredible."

Tommy smiles than takes out the object in the box. It is Tommy's part of the Zeo Crystal.

Tommy: "I've always known that this would come in handy one day."

Trent: "What is it?"

Tommy: "It's my part of the Zeo Crystal."

Ethan: "And how is it gonna restore our powers?"

Tommy: "By draining it's energy. It'll bring your powers back up to full strength."

Trent: "Wait Dr. O. How are you gonna morph if your powers are gone?"

Tommy: "You don't think I was just two colors, do you?"

Tommy than takes his old Mighty Morphin Era morpher, with the Tiger Zord Power Coin in the center, out of his jacket.

Just than we hear the sound of automobiles driving by.

The remaining rangers in the hanger all look out and are greeted by various cars each holding rangers inside.

The Rescue Jeep shows up with Carter and the Wild Force Rangers inside.

Kira and Tori show up with the other Ninja Storm Rangers as well as Dominic.

A few more cars than show up. Two of which have the Shiba family insignia on the door. Than another jeep with the Overdrive Rangers inside.

Lightning Cruiser shows up with T.J. and Cassie inside.

Storm Blaster shows up with Justin, Carlos, and Ashley.

The two cars with the Shiba Insignia on it open revealing the Samurai Rangers, the remaining Jungle Fury Rangers, and the RPM Rangers.

Another car followed by two motorcycles arrive. (Yes two motorcycles. Originally it would be three, keeping with Mystic Force's ending, but unfortunately Peta Rutter who played Udonna passed away in 2010 from a brain tumor. RIP) The Mystic Force Rangers have arrived.

Finally another car arrives carrying Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Rocky.

Tommy leaves the hanger first and goes to greet his old friends. While the Dino Rangers chat it up with the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Conner: "Shane, Tori, Dustin! How's it been."

Dustin: "Great man."

Ethan: "Wait. No offense or anything, ninja powers all cool and everything, but I thought you guys lost your powers."

Shane: "Well so did we, but than Tori introduced us to a friend who was able to restore them."

Ethan: "A friend?"

Just than a flash of light appears. It's our favorite glowing, exposition giving knight. The Sentinel Knight.

Sentinel Knight: "I believe I can explain. I used my powers to restore the powers of the Ninja Storm Rangers."

Dax: "Makes sense to me!"

They all share a laugh, than we cut over to Tommy.

Tommy: "Glad you could all make it."

Adam: "What you thought we were gonna let you do this alone?"

Rocky: "It just like old times. Right Tommy?"

Kat than notices a look in Tommy's face.

Kat: "Tommy, what's wrong?"

Tommy: "I was hoping the others could make it. It's just not the same without them."

At that moment three motorcycles catch the eyes of our old friends.

As the motorcycles pull in, they remove their helmets one at a time. Revealing Jason, Zack, and Kimberly.(Again as we all know Trini would be in this shot, but unfortunately Thuy Trang passed away in a car crash in 2001. So while it would be amazing to see the entire original cast back together, that unfortunately can't happen. RIP)

Zack: "Tommy! You didn't think we were gonna let you do it without the originals. Did you?"

Jason: "Sorry we're late, but you know how we like to make an entrance."

Jason than walks up to Tommy and shakes his hand.

Jason: "Long time no see, bro."

Tommy nods and leads all the other rangers into the hanger.

Tommy than addresses the other rangers from a stand.

Tommy: "Thank you all for coming. Most of you already know why you're here. Earth is in danger once again, and it's going to take a lot more than a single team to beat this new threat. It's going to take all of us. Fighting as one. That's the only way we can win.

Jason: "He's right everyone."

Jason than walks on the stand, and stands next to Tommy.

Jason: "I know some of us have never met. I know many of you probably wish you could leave your lives as Rangers behind. But when the Earth's in danger, it's up to the Power Rangers to step up and defend it."

Silence than fills the room.

Jason: "So, who's ready to step up?"

Every single Ranger steps forward.

Jason and Tommy smile at their confidence and bravery.

Cut back to the Armada.

Another henchman, Damaras, addresses Emperor Mavro.

Damaras: "Sir, we are less than an hour away from Earth."

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent! The Earthlings will finally feel the wrath of the Armada! And not even their precious Power Rangers will be able to stop us!"

Cut back to the N.A.S.A.D.A. Space port as we see the Astro Megaship return.

The hatch opens and out walks Andros and Zhane as well as some old friends.

The Lost Galaxy Rangers walk out. Followed by the Alien Rangers, Trey of Triforia, the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Centurion, and of course, Billy.

The Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers run over to greet Billy.

Kimberly: "Billy!"

Zack: "Welcome back man!"

Jason: "How was Aquitar?"

Billy: "Wet."

Tommy: "It's good to see you again man. Sorry this reunion can't be longer, but we got work to do."

Billy: "We already know. Andros got us all up to speed."

Tommy: "Than let's get down to it."

At that point a time hole opens in the sky.

Zack: "Billy, you're the smart one. What is that?"

Billy: "I would have to say it's a device or seemingly harmless collection of objects, either real or digital, that absorb particles of time unless one is wary enough to keep a strong sense of time passed."

They all look at Billy in confusion.

Billy: "It's a time hole."

Ethan: "A time hole! Shouldn't we all be running for cover?"

Wes: "No. It's nothing dangerous."

Kelsey: "Than what is it?"

Wes: "Back up."

Out of the time hole comes the Time Force Rangers, SPD Rangers, Aisha, and Tommy's clone.

Wes: "Guys!"

Wes runs over to greet his old friends.

Conner: "Am I the only one a little freaked that there's two Dr. Os now?"

Tommy: "Don't be, he's my clone."

Tommy walks over to his clone.

Tommy: "You look good."

Tommy#2: "Well I'm you...so yeah!"

Ethan: "I gotta sit down."

Andros: "No time for that. Our sensors just picked up something big."

Eric: "It's the Armada."

Tommy: "Well I think it's time guys."

Jason: "Right. You guys ready?"

Every single ranger nods.

Jason: "Alright than. It's Morphin Time!"

Cut to space as we see the Armada's forces arrive at Earth.

Cut to inside the Command Ship as we see Emperor Mavro addressing his subjects.

Emperor Mavro: "My loyal subjects, today is a historic moment for the people of Earth. For this day marks the moment where Earth finally falls! The Earthlings will count on their precious Power Rangers to save them. We will destroy them as well! Nothing will stand in the Armada's way and the Power Rangers will be no more!"

During Mavro's monologue we see a montage of the Armada invading Earth. Such as buildings being fired at, troops being deployed and walking through the street, and enormous amounts of ships filling the sky.

As we hold on a massive amount of X-Borgs, we see them confronted...by an army of Power Rangers.

We cut to a shot showing all the teams together with Mighty Morphin leading at the head.

Jason: "You guys want to destroy Earth?! You'll have to get through us to do it!"

The X-Borgs all raise their weapons and prepare for battle.

Jason: "Okay Power Rangers, let's do it!"

And so the Legendary Battle begins. Mighty Morphin leads the charge as all the other Power Rangers follow behind them.

The two forces clash with such ferocity you almost get goosebumps at the sight of it.

Cut to a shot Wild Force dragging X-Borgs across the ground. The camera follows this drag to the Overdrive Rangers' battle.

Cut to show the Space and Time Force Rangers fighting X-Borgs with a mixture of blasts and strikes.

Cut to a shot of Wes and Andros teaming up on a squad of X-Borgs.

Andros: "Spiral Saber!"

Wes: "Chrono Saber!"

The Rangers cut down a few more X-Borgs.

Cut to a shot of the Jungle Fury Rangers fighting alongside the Dino Rangers.

Casey: "Junglechucks!"

Conner: "Tyranno Staff!"

Cut to a shot of the Spirit Rangers ganging up on a squad of X-Borgs. The Elephant Ranger stomps sending the X-Borgs into the air. The Bat Ranger flies by and slices the airborne X-Borgs. Than the Shark Ranger, followed by the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Centurion, come in to finish off the squad.

Cut to a shot of the Lightspeed Rangers fighting X-Borgs with the SPD Rangers in the background.

Cut to a shot of Ryan and Eric firing on a squad of X-Borgs.

Ryan: "Titanium Laser!"

Eric: "Quantum Defender!"

As the shots hit the X-Borgs, the RPM Rangers zip by striking the X-Borgs one by one. We follow the RPM Rangers to another part of the battlefield. The RPM Rangers arrive at the scene of Mystic Force's battle.

Cut to a shot of the Zeo and Lost Galaxy Rangers fighting together.

Leo: "Quasar Saber!"

Leo cuts down another X-Borg.

Cut to a shot of the two Turbo Rangers fighting, assisted by the Samurai Rangers.

Jayden/Kevin: "Spin Sword!"

The two slash as T.J. comes in.

T.J.: "Turbo Lightning Sword!"

The strike hits the same squad of X-Borgs as they fall.

Cut to a shot of the Ninja Storm and Alien Rangers working together.

Cut to a shot of Kimberly fighting X-Borgs.

Cut to a shot of Aisha fighting a squad. Than cut to Billy, than Zack.

Cut to a shot of the two Tommys fighting together.

The real Tommy uses the Sword Saba to cut down one X-Borg, than shoots another X-Borg with Saba's laser blasts.

Cut over to the clone as he slices another X-Borg down with the Dragon Dagger, than uses the flute to summon green energy blasts to destroy another squad of X-Borgs.

Cut to a shot of Jason slicing down an X-Borg with his Power Sword.

Jason than looks to the sky and sees a squad of ships firing on them.

The Rangers duck for cover with some shots even hitting the Armada's own soldiers.

The Rangers all gather in the middle of the battlefield.

Jason: "Everyone! We need to combine our powers as one and crush this fleet. Ready?!"

Everyone combines their power as an aura of light surrounds every Ranger. The aura than shoots up into space destroying every ship it passes. As the Command Ship sees the aura approaching their ship, mass panic ensues.

Emperor Mavro: "What is that light?! Get us out of here!"

The Emperor's ship is able to escape, but all other ships are caught in the light and destroyed. Fade to black.

Fade from black as we see a field of unconscious Rangers slowly get up one by one.

All the rangers look around in confusion.

Casey: "What happened?"

Mack: "Did we win?"

Nick: "I think so."

Flynn: "We won!"

Mike: "Yeah, we won!"

As the rangers start celebrating, Tommy comes into frame, who quickly stops the celebration.

Tommy: "We may have won...but it took all the power we had."

Jason: "He's right. Because we used up all the power we had...we can never morph again."

Everyone looks to their various Morphers in depression.

Cut back to space as we see the powers continue to scatter through space. We than see a robotic bird follow the powers and a booming, mysterious voice call out...

"Collect them! For the battle is far from over."

THE END

(NOTE: And so Episode 1 is complete! If you liked this please stick with me as I go through another 19 episodes that gives the Power Ranger fans the season they actually deserved.)


	2. Chapter 2

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 2 - Day of the Rangers

As we hold on a black background, a text than appears stating that a year has passed since last episode.

Fade in on Angel Grove Highschool.

As we pull around the Highschool, we see teens doing various activities such as playing guitar, listening to music, and others studying.

We then see a student come into frame who turns around to see his dad's car driving away. This is the unveiling of our future Red Ranger, Troy Burrows. Troy then proceeds inside the Highschool.

Cut to inside the Highschool as we are introduced to our future Black and Blue Rangers, Jake and Noah.

Noah: "Come on Jake! Hurry up. We'll be late for class again."

Jake: "Noah, don't worry we'll be on time."

Noah: "Yeah? That's what you said last time and we both got detention."

Jake: "Oh, right. Well let's go!"

As Jake and Noah run to class, they run into Troy sending all of them to the ground.

Noah: "Oh, sorry. We should've watched where we were going."

Troy: "No, it's cool."

Jake: "Yeah sorry. We're kind of running late for class."

Troy: "I had a feeling. Which class?"

Noah: "History."

Troy: "Well than, we can all be late together. That's my first class."

Jake: "Alright! Sounds cool!"

They all proceed to class, until Jake stops them.

Jake: "Oh wait, I forgot something!"

Noah: "Oh no!"

Troy: "What is it?"

Jake: "What's your name?"

Troy: "...Troy."

Jake: "Alright Troy. I'm Jake. This is Noah."

Noah: "Yes. Greetings have been exchanged! Now let's get going!"

They make their way to class, and arrive a minute too late.

The three are confronted by Ms. Appleby.

Ms. Appleby: "You're all late."

Noah: "Sorry Ms. Appleby! We were-

Troy: "They were showing me around. I'm new, and Noah and Jake here were helping me get use to things."

Ms. Appleby: "And what's your name?"

Troy: "Troy."

Ms. Appleby: "Well Troy, if you're going to be late than they can help you get use to how things operate in detention."

Troy: "But Ms. Appleby -

Ms. Appleby: "I will not tolerate tardiness in my class."

The three look to the floor in defeat.

Troy: "Yes mam. It won't happen again."

Ms. Appleby rolls her eyes over how many times she's heard that before.

Ms. Appleby: "Take your seats."

At this moment the giggling of two girls, near the back of class, catches the attention of Troy.

Troy locks eyes with our future Pink Ranger, Emma.

The giggling than cathes the attention of Ms. Appleby, who calls out Emma and the other giggling girl, Gia, our future Yellow Ranger.

Ms. Appleby: "Emma? Gia? You two think detention is funny? Because you can join them."

Emma: "No, Ms. Appleby."

Gia: "I thought it was pretty funny."

Emma looks to Gia in shock.

Ms. Appleby: "Oh, really? Well than the five of you can laugh about it, as much as you want, in detention."

Emma than looks to Gia.

We than cut to class ending as Emma and Gia walk out together.

Emma: "Why did you do that?!"

Gia: "Because, you said the new kid looks pretty cute. Now you'll have a chance to talk to him."

Emma: "That could've been done anywhere else! Why does it have to be detention?!

Gia: "Why not? A date's a date. Does it really matter where?"

As the two walk to their next class thay pass by Troy at his locker.

Troy notices the two walking by, and continues to watch them leave until they disappear around the corner.

However, Troy's daydreaming is interrupted by Jake and Noah.

Noah: "Hey. Are you alright Troy?"

Troy: "Yeah. Who are those girls?"

Jake: "I was right Noah. He's not sick. He's in love."

The three all share a laugh.

Jake: "Well, the one you won't stop looking at's Emma."

Noah: "The one with the attitude is her best friend Gia."

Troy than looks down the hall.

Jake: "It's beautiful Noah. Love at first sight."

Troy: "We should get to our next class."

Noah: "Agreed. We don't want to be late twice in one day."

The three than proceed to their next class.

Cut to space as we see the Command Ship from last epsiode come into frame, with a whole new Armada.

Cut to inside the bridge of the Armada.

Damaras: "My Emperor, we have arrived at Earth."

Vekar: "Excellent! This time we'll finally conquer this pathetic planet."

Emperor Mavro: "Wrong!"

Vekar, as well as other subjects of Mavro, look to their Emperor in shock.

Emperor Mavro: "Forget about conquering! This planet destroyed my entire fleet last time! To pay them back, I'll destroy their entire planet!"

Cut back to Earth as we come to a small island in the middle of an ocean.

As we zoom in on the island we notice a structure on it, which we immediately cut to the inside of.

We see a dark room that houses the robotic bird, Tensou, from the end of last episode.

An alarm than goes off causing Tensou to fly around in a panic.

Tensou: "Aye yai yai! Gosei, it's the Armada! They're back!"

Gosei: "I know Tensou. The time has come. A new team must be formed."

Tensou: "What should we do?"

Gosei: "Teleport to us five overbearing and over emotional humans."

Tensou: "Overbearing?! Over emotional?! No! Not that!"

Gosei: "Yes Tensou...teenagers."

Cut back to Angel Grove Highschool.

Cut to the inside as we see our future rangers in detention.

Troy comes in and sees Jake and Noah, as well as Emma and Gia.

Troy proceeds to take a seat next to Jake. However, Gia than rushes to the seat the next to Jake.

Gia: "Oh, sorry this seat's taken. But there's a seat up there that's free.

Gia points to the seat next to Emma.

Cut to Emma who's in shock.

Cut back to Troy who takes a second to take in what's happening, than walks over to the seat next to Emma.

Troy sits next to Emma who looks at Troy with fear.

Cut back to Gia who's looking at Troy and Emma.

Gia: "Are they gonna say anything?"

Jake: "You can't just force them to like each other. It takes time."

Gia: "Sometimes you need force to get things done."

Cut back to Troy and Emma.

Emma: "I'm sorry about her. Gia can be a little forceful sometimes, but she has a good heart."

Troy: "No, it's cool. I...I was actually planning on talking to you."

Emma: "Really?"

Troy: "Yeah."

Emma: "About what?"

Troy: "Well...um...would...would you want to hang out after school sometime?"

Emma and Troy's faces turn bright red, as both are in embarassment.

Emma takes a second to calm down than gives Troy an answer.

Emma: "Um...sure!"

Troy gets a big smile on his face.

Cut back to Gia, Jake, and Noah.

Noah: "It's like a soap opera."

Gia: "You see what I mean."

Jake: "Oh, yeah."

This moment of romance is crushed as the school begins to shake.

Gia: "What's going on?!"

Noah: "It's an earthquake!"

The teacher, Mr. Burley, than addresses the class.

Mr. Burley: "Alright, everyone, please evacuate calmly."

Students than start to run out of the class.

Mr. Burley: "Calmly!"

As we cut to the outside of the Highschool, our future rangers look to the sky in horror as thousands of Armada ships fill the sky.

As the ships fill the sky we have a montage of other previous rangers reacting in horror.

Cut to Wes and Eric getting out of their car and look to the sky in terror. Cut to the Wind Ninja Academy as we see Shane, Tori, and Dustin's class get interuptted, as they and their students look to the sky. Cut to Carter looking to the sky in horror. Finally cut to Tommy looking to the sky.

Cut back to the Armada's Command Ship.

Levira: "Sir, we are in range."

Emperor: "Perfect. Fire!"

Cut back to Angel Grove Highschool where our future rangers are still in shock over the massive amount of ships.

The ships than open fire on the city. We see buildings destroyed, troops landing, and more and more ships continue to fill the sky.

Blasts from the Armada hit near the Highschool, and the five teenagers proceed to help their fellow students and teachers off the ground.

Troy and Emma help Mr. Burley off the ground

Troy: "Are you alright Mr. Burley?"

Mr. Burley: "Oh, I've been through worse."

As another blast hits near the Highschool, the five make a decision.

Troy: "Guys, we have to get everyone back inside the school!"

Gia: "Are you crazy?! We'll be sitting ducks in there!"

Noah: "It's better than being out in the open!"

Jake: "Right! Let's do it!"

The five run around and tell everyone to get inside the school. Once they are certain everyone is inside, they are about to go in themelves. However...

Emma: "That's the last of them."

Troy: "Alright! Now we should get in there too."

As Troy makes his way to the entrance he turns around and notices the others are standing still.

Troy: "Guys, come on!"

Gia: "We can't move!"

Noah: "Our bodies are paralyzed!"

Troy than becomes aware of the paralysis himself, as he can't move either.

Troy than becomes aware of a red mist forming around him.

Troy: "Guys!"

Troy's last words are echoed as he disappears.

Jake: "Troy!"

Emma: "What happened to him?!"

A group of multicolored mists than appear around the remaining four.

Noah: "I think we're about to find out!"

The four are than whisked away as blasts hit the spot they originally were in.

Cut to a dark room as we see Troy getting up, and feeling a little disoriented.

As Troy is about to get up, the other four teleport in and land on Troy.

Jake: "Where are we?"

Noah: "My guess, the same place Troy was taken to."

Emma: "But where is Troy?"

Gia than looks to the floor and sees they are sitting on a person.

Gia than nudges Emma and points to the floor.

Emma: "Oh."

They all get up off of Troy who grunts in pain.

Jake: "Sorry man."

Troy: "Yeah, I know. I've been hearing that a lot today."

Troy brings himself to his feet. Tensou than flys by startling our heroes.

Jake: "What's that thing?!"

Noah: "It looks like some sort of robotic bird."

Tensou: "I have a name you know."

Emma: "It talked!"

The group is in shock as a result of this. However, they are shocked even further as lights turn on illuminating the dark room. As the lights turn on, the team notices the walls of the room are lined with past Power Ranger statues. A massive head at the back of the room than starts speaking to the five.

Gosei: "Greetings humans."

Noah: "Fascinating!"

Jake: "Fascinating?! It's a giant tiki head that talks! Fascinating isn't exactly the first word that comes to mind."

Troy: "What are you?"

Gosei: "I am Gosei of Eltar, and this is my assistant Tensou. My brother, Zordon, was once the guardian of this planet. However, after his destruction, I volunteered to be Earth's new guardian and willingly trapped myself in the time warp. Because I knew that one day the Earth would need our help. As a result we have been here for nearly fifteen years."

Troy: "Okay...Gosei. Why are we here?"

Gosei: "You five have been chosen to form a team in the long legacy of the Power Rangers."

Troy: "Power Rangers?!"

They all look to eachother. Doubting as to why they were chosen.

Noah: "Us?! Power Rangers?! Gosei we can't be Rangers."

Gia: "We're all just kids who barely know eachother!"

Jake: "Besides, if the Earth's in danger, why don't you just call those other Rangers to help?"

Gosei: "Because they no longer have their power."

They look to eachother in shock.

Gosei: "During last year's invasion, all of the Rangers banded together to stop the Armada and it's leader, Emperor Mavro. While they were able to fight back the Armada, they lost their power in the process. I sent Tensou to collect the lost powers through space. Right now, lining the walls are those very powers of the Rangers who came before you. In your fight, you will be able to access these powers to assist you."

Emma: "Wait, you said they were lost. If you have them all, why don't you just return them?"

Gosei: "That's the point Emma. I don't have them all. You see, while Tensou was able to collect the majority of the powers, the remainder is now in the hands of an associate of the Armada. Since the power was lost as one, it must also return as one."

Gia: "So you need us to defend the Earth, and get the rest of the powers back?"

Gosei: "That is correct Gia."

Multiple smaller versions of Gosei's head appear in front of each ranger.

Gosei: "These are your Power Morphers."

They each take a morpher.

Gosei: "Jake, adaptive and cunning, you will be the Black Ranger and fight with the stealth of a Snake. Emma, kind and noble, you will be the Pink Ranger and, like the Phoenix, will rise from the ashes of despair. Noah, fierce and intelligent, you will be the Blue Ranger and fight with the ferocity of a Shark. Gia, trusting and willing to act when needed, you will be the Yellow Ranger and like the Tiger, will claw at the shadows of evil. And finally, Troy. Courageous and selfless like the Dragon, you will be the Red Ranger and serve as the team's leader. From this point on you are the Power Rangers Megaforce!"

The group looks to their morphers, and than to eachother, considering all their options until they make a decision.

Gosei: "Of course, I will not force you to fight a battle you don't want any part of. Simply say the word, and you may leave."

Emma and Jake are ready to leave instantly, with Noah following short behind. Troy looks to Gia, who also decides to leave. Troy than looks to his morpher than to Gosei. Troy than speaks his decison which stops the others from leaving.

Troy: "I'm in."

The others stare at Troy in disbelief.

Troy: "The Earth's in danger, and if we don't stop this Emperor we'll lose everything. Our homes, our families, our friends. They'll all be gone. If you guys don't want to fight because some giant tiki head told you to, than don't. Fight for the Earth. Fight for what you believe in. Fight for me."

Silence than fills the room.

Eventually, the others realize that Troy's right and step forward to stand beside him.

Emma: "We're in Gosei."

Jake: "You got that right!"

Noah: "This Emperor picked the wrong planet to mess with."

Gia: "We'll stop him. No matter what!"

Gosei: "Rangers, it's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers morph (Yes these are the Goseiger suits. We will never see the Gokaiger suits since the pirate theme makes no sense in this season.)and are all teleported away to face the Armada's invasion.

The Rangers land somewhere in downtown Angel Grove, and see the X-Borgs attacking civillians.

Troy: "Guys, we have to help those people."

They all agree and we break out into single fights starting with Jake.

Jake jumps into the air and kicks one of the X-Borgs to the ground, surprising the other X-Borgs.

Jake: "You want some too?!"

Jake than summons his Snake Axe to him.

Jake: "Snake Axe!"

Jake slices down another group.

Jake than tells the group of people to "Get out of here!"

Cut over to Emma's fight as she jumps off a building and flies towards a person in danger. As an X-Borg is about to strike the person, Emma picks him up while flying and drops him on top of another roof.

Emma: "Get somewhere safe!"

Emma jumps off the roof and summons her Phoenix Shot to her.

Emma: "Phoenix Shot!"

Emma fires at a group as she flies by. As Emma is flying, Noah comes into frame who fires at another group with his Shark Bowgun

Noah: "My turn! Shark Bowgun!"

Cut over to Gia's fight as we see her jump into the air with her hand extended. She lands on an X-Borg and summons her Tiger Claw to her.

Gia: "Tiger Claw!"

Gia spins around with her Tiger Claw and the entire group of X-Borgs falls to the ground.

Cut over to Troy's fight as we see him cut down an X-Borg with his Dragon Sword.

Troy cuts down another X-Borg, than fires at another one with his Mega Blaster.

As Troy is about to be overwhelmed by another group, Emma flies in and picks up Troy.

Emma: "Troy, hop on!"

Troy: "Thanks Emma!"

Emma holds on to Troy with one arm while firing with her Phoenix Shot in the other, while Troy cuts down X-Borgs from below with his Dragon Sword.

The two land as the other three Rangers come in behind them.

The Rangers look at another group of X-Borgs.

Jake: "These guys just don't quit."

Troy: "Let's switch things up guys."

The five than hold out five blank cards.

Troy: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!"

The helmets of the orignal Mighty Morphin Rangers appear on the various cards. The Rangers than shove the cards into their Morphers and close them.

Troy/Gia/Noah/Emma/Jake: "It's Morphin Time!"

The five are than transformed into the original Mighty Morphin team and proceed to fight the various X-Borgs.

After fighting for a bit they decide to change it up again.

Troy/Gia/Noah/Emma/Jake: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force! Wild Access!"

The five are transformed into the Wild Force Rangers.

Troy: "Blazing Lion!"

Emma: "Noble Tiger!"

Jake: "Iron Bison!"

Noah: "Surging Shark!"

Gia: "Soaring Eagle!"

Troy/Gia/Noah/Emma/Jake: "Power Rangers Wild Force!"

They continue to fight more X-Borgs.

Cut to the Armada's Command Ship.

Damaras: "My Emperor, we may have a small problem. Five small problems to be exact."

Emperor Mavro: "What is it?"

Damaras: "It's...Power Rangers."

You can almost feel the anger expressed through Emperor Mavro's movements.

Damaras: "Are you alright my Emperor?"

The Emperor throws his servant to the ground.

Emperor Mavro: "I have a headache!"

Cut back to the fight as we see Noah and Emma (Still in Wild Force Mode) dragging X-Borgs into eachother.

The group comes together again and are confronted by what seems to be the squad of X-Borgs' leader.

Head X-Borg: "You won't stop our Emperor's plans!"

The Head X-Borg than runs towards the team.

Troy/Gia/Noah/Emma/Jake: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive! Overdrive Accelerrate!"

The five transform into the Overdrive team and proceed to fight the Head X-Borg.

Jake: "Drive Slammer!"

Jake hits the ground and forces the monster into the air. Emma than fires on the monster.

Emma: "Drive Geyser!"

The shot hits the monster and Noah uses his Drive Vortex to fly up to the monster and forces it to the ground. As the monster is about to hit the ground, Gia comes in with her Drive Claws.

Gia: "Drive Claws!"

Gia slashes the monster as Troy comes in to finish him off.

Troy: "Drive Lance!"

Troy slashes the monster than picks him up with the Drive Lance and throws him through the air.

The monster hits the ground, but he still isn't out.

Head X-Borg: "You think that'll stop me?!"

The Head X-Borg charges again as the five each decide to become a Red Ranger.

Troy/Gia/Noah/Emma/Jake: "Legendary Red Ranger Mode!"

Troy: "Samurai Red Ranger!"

Noah: "Ninja Storm Red Ranger!"

Gia: "Mystic Force Red Ranger!"

Jake: "Turbo Red Ranger!"

Emma: "Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

The team of Red Rangers fights and defeats the Head General.

Cut back to the Command Cente-erm Cave, as we see Gosei addressing the Rangers.

Gosei: "You fought well today Rangers. However, it only gets harder from here. Emperor Mavro now knows you exist, and will stop at nothing to destroy you. Only through your teamwork will you overcome and defeat him."

Troy: "We won't let Mavro win Gosei."

Jake: "Yeah. If he wants Earth, he'll have to go through us."

Emma than puts her hand out.

Emma: "What do you say guys?"

Troy locks eyes with Emma, smiles and puts his hand on top of hers. The others do the same.

The Rangers than put their hands together.

Troy/Gia/Noah/Emma/Jake: "Power Rangers!"

Freeze frame as they throw their hands into the air and our episode ends with a fade to black.

(Thank you for reading Episode 2 of my version of Megaforce. If you liked this please stick with me for the next 18 episodes of the season Power Ranger fans deserve.) 


	3. Chapter 3

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 3 - Samurai Surprise

We open in Panorama City (The setting of Power Rangers Samurai).

We see people walking by, enjoying life. We than zoom pass these people and focus on a crack in the ground, which a mysterious liquid is protruding from. Out of the crack emerges Octoroo and some of his fellow Nighloks. The appearance of these creatures frightens the people who proceed to run away in fear.

Octoroo: "Ooh-ah-ooh! The time has finally come to make those Samurai Rangers pay!"

We than cut back to Angel Grove Highschool, where school has just ended for our Rangers.

As we cut to inside the school, we see Gia getting books out of her locker.

As she is getting books out, a few of her books fall to the floor.

She is about to pick them up until Noah steps in and tries to help pick up her books.

Noah: "Here, let me help."

Gia: "I can get them myself."

Noah: "Well sorry! I'm just trying to help."

Gia: "I don't need anyone's help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things myself."

Gia walks away leaving Noah with an annoyed expression on his face.

As we cut to the entrance of the school, we see Troy, Jake, and Noah exit.

Jake: "So Troy, you up for hanging with me and Noah at the Juice Bar?"

Troy: "I'd love to, but I already made plans with Emma."

Jake: "Oh."

Troy: "Why don't you ask Gia? I'm sure she'd love to go."

Noah: "No thanks. The last thing I'd like to do today is deal with her attitude."

Troy: "Oh come on Noah! She's not not that bad. You just need to give her a chance. You know? Get to know her."

Noah: "I think I'd rather like to know how she was chosen to be a Ranger. It just doesn't add up! How could someone with so much attitude be chosen to defend the Earth?"

Troy: "Why were any of us chosen? Besides, not everyone is perfect. We all have our flaws."

Troy's words shock Noah, who than realizes Troy may have a point.

At this moment, the three's morphers start to emit a strange sound. They find a private place and take out their morphers. Noah touches a button, and Gosei's booming voice is heard.

Gosei: "Rangers!"

The voice causes Noah to drop his morpher. The morpher is still speaking.

Goesi: "Rangers!"

Noah picks up his morpher.

Noah: "Sorry Gosei. What is it?"

Gosei: "We have an emergency! Are the others with you?"

Noah: "Just Troy and Jake. I'm not sure where Emma and Gia are."

Gosei: "Find them. Than contact me so I can teleport you to the Command Center. The situation is dire."

The Rangers run off to find the girls.

Cut back to Panorama City as we see Nighloks attacking civillians.

Octoroo: "Yes! Create as much pain as possible so we can finally flood the Earth! We'll finish what Master Xandred started and -

Octoroo's speech is interrupted by a shot from Troy's Mega Blaster.

Troy: "Hey fish face! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Octoroo: "More Rangers?!"

Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

Octoroo: "Nighloks, get them!"

The Nighloks charge towards the Rangers, and the Rangers do the same.

We break out into single fights with our Rangers. Starting with Troy.

Troy blocks a hit from a Nighlock's sword with his Mega Blaster, than flips over the Nighlok and fires at another Nighlok. Troy than summons his Dragon Sword.

Troy: "Dragon Sword!"

Troy cuts down a few more Nighloks. We than cut to shots of the other rangers fighting Nighloks until we arrive at Gia's fight.

Cut over to Gia's fight. Gia summons her Tiger Claw.

Gia: "Tiger Claw!"

Gia cuts down Nighlok after Nighlok. A Nighlok than sneaks up behind Gia and raises it's sword. Gia immediately turns around and the Nighlok is shot down by Noah's Shark Bowgun.

Noah: "You're welcome."

Gia: "I didn't ask for your help. I can handle myself."

Noah: "Hey I'm just looking out for a friend!"

Gia: "Focus on defending yourself! I don't need a babysitter."

Gia runs to fight more Nighloks while Noah stands there pondering over what just occured.

Cut to the Armada's Command Ship. Cut to inside the bridge as we see Damaras approach Emperor Mavro.

Damaras: "My Emperor, I have some news for you."

Emperor Mavro: "What is it this time Damaras?"

Damaras: "I just thought you'd like to know that the Rangers are currently in battle."

Emperor Mavro: "And this is news to me how?"

Damaras: "Well sir, they're not fighting any of our men. These ones are different. In fact I've never seen anything like them before."

Emperor Mavro: "Put it on screen."

A screen of the fight than appears in front of the Emperor. The Emperor wonders what the creatures fighting the Rangers could be, but what really captures the Emperor's attention is the small creature with tentacles protruding from it's face.

Emperor Mavro: "The small one seems to be their leader. Send down a squad of X-Borgs! Bring that creature to me!"

Damaras: "Yes my Emperor."

Cut back to the fight as we see the Rangers still fighting the Nighloks. The Rangers come together as they finish fighting and notice only a single squad of Nighloks remain.

Jake: "Looks like they're all that's left."

Troy: "What do you say we make it special for them?"

Emma: "I'm in!"

Noah: "Sure!"

The Rangers hold up various blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!"

The helmets of the Galaxy Rangers appear on the various cards and are shoved in to the Ranger's morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Galactic!"

The Lost Galaxy Rangers appear before the Nighloks.

The Rangers charge at the Nighloks with their Quasar Sabers.

The Rangers cut down Nighlok after Nighlok until none are left standing.

The Rangers than look to Octoroo.

Gia: "You're all alone now!"

Gia is about to charge at Octoroo, until Noah grabs her by the shoulder.

Noah: "Gia, wait! We have to do this together!"

Gia: "I told you, I can handle myself!"

Gia shrugs Noah off her shoulder and proceeds to charge at Octoroo.

Noah: "Fine!"

Gia jumps into the air and is about to strike Octoroo, but Octoroo counters and catches Gia with his tentacles. A stream of lightning than courses through Octoroo's tentacles, shocking Gia enough to knock her out of Legendary Mode.

Troy than comes in to save Gia.

Troy: "Quasar Saber! Fire Power!"

The slash of fire hits Octoroo, who releases his grip on Gia. Gia's unconscious body drops to the ground, and she de-morphs.

Emma: "Gia!"

Emma runs over to Gia and de-morphs. The other Rangers who are still morphed form a defensive wall around Gia and Emma.

Emma: "Gia please wake up!"

Troy looks over to an injured Octoroo.

Octoroo: "Your friend was a fool to face me alone. I'm sure that was quite a shock to her system."

Octoroo starts laughing, as Noah looks to Gia's unconscious body. Noah makes a fist and charges at Octoroo. However, Noah's act of bravery is short lived as blasts from X-Borgs knock him to the ground and out of Legendary Mode.

The Rangers turn to see a squad of X-Borgs, with Argus leading the squad.

Jake: "X-Borgs!"

Argus: "Distract the Rangers! I'll take care of him."

Argus walks over to Octoroo.

Octoroo: "Who are you?"

Argus: "Argus. Loyal servant of Emperor Mavro. My Emperor would like a word with you."

Octoroo: "Has he ever heard of a phone call?"

Cut over to the Rangers fighting the X-Borgs. Troy and Jake are able to cut down a few, but Noah is overwhelmed and eventually is forced to de-morph. The X-Borgs surround the Rangers on all sides.

Troy: "I've had enough of this! Ready Jake?!"

Jake: "Ready!"

Troy and Jake hold up a blank card.

Troy/Jake: "Alien Ranger Mode! Powers of Aquitar, Activate!"

The two become the Red and Black Alien Rangers, and drop smoke bombs so they, and the others can escape.

The X-Borgs charge through the smoke and run into eachother, realizing their targets are gone.

Cut over to another part of the city, where our Rangers take refuge in an alley way. Emma and Jake are helping Noah stand, while Troy carries Gia's unconscious body. They decide to rest against a wall.

Jake: "That was to close."

Troy: "Yeah. What was that thing?

At that moment, a familiar voice is heard. Stating "They're called Nighloks."

The Rangers turn around, and through the shadows of the alley emerges former Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden.

Jayden: "And the short one was their leader."

The Rangers are confused as to how this person knew so much about Nighloks.

Emma: "Who are you?"

Jayden: "My name's Jayden. I'm the Red Samurai Ranger."

The Rangers are shocked at this revelation.

Cut back to the Armada's Command Ship, as we see Octoroo brought before Emperor Mavro.

Octoroo: "Ooh-ah-ooh! Why am I here?! Who are you?!"

Emperor Mavro: "I am Mavro. Emperor of the Armada, and I would like to know just what you are."

Octoroo: "I'm Octoroo. Loyal servant of Master Xandred. My goal is to cause as much pain and misery as possible, so the Sanzu River can rise and flood the Earth. Once the River floods, the Nighloks can finally rule the world."

Mavro is taken back by the fact that this creature wants to rule the very world he wants to destroy.

Emperor Mavro: "So, you want to cause as much sorrow as possible so this river can flood the Earth? Excellent! I shall work with this Xandred, and together we will finally crush -

Octoroo: "I'm afraid that's impossible."

Emperor Mavro: "What?! Why?!"

Octoroo: "Well you see, not to long ago, Master Xandred was destroyed by the Samurai Power Rangers."

Silence and a sense of dread fill the room at the mention of the word "Power Rangers."

Levira: "You said the forbidden words."

Emperor Mavro: "Power Rangers?!"

Mavro goes on a rampage through his bridge. Throwing servants through the air and smashing consoles.

Octoroo: "I think I should go."

Emperor Mavro: "No! I'll send down my X-Borgs to assist you in causing this misery. Once the River floods, the Power Rangers will finally be defeated!"

Cut to the Shiba House, as we see Jayden has brought the Rangers there to recover.

They lay Gia's body on a bed in the guest room, than go to meet Jayden in the family room.

They enter the room to find Jayden, as well as Mentor Ji, who is currently patching up Noah.

Troy approaches Jayden and shakes his hand.

Troy: "Thanks for letting us stay here."

Jayden: "No problem. It's a good thing you guys were there to stop the Nighloks. Without my powers, there's not much I can do to help out."

Jake: "What was that thing?"

Jayden: "His name's Octoroo. He's the last of Master Xandred's servants."

Emma: "What does he want?"

Jayden: "He wants to finish what his master started, and flood the Earth with the Sanzu River.

The Rangers look to eachother in shock.

Mentor Ji: "If he succeeds, the Nighloks will rule the Earth."

Troy: "He won't succeed. We'll stop him no matter what it takes."

Jayden: "I admire your determination, but it's going to take more than that to defeat Octoroo."

Jayden than takes out the Power Disc his father made. The one from Samurai's finale that doubled the user's power.

Jayden: "Here."

Troy: "What is it?"

Jayden: "It was my fathers. He passed it on to me, hoping it could help stop the Nighloks. Now I'm passing it on to you, so you can stop them for good this time."

Troy: "Thank you. How do I use it?"

Jayden: "You'll know. When the time's right."

Mentor Ji finishes patching up Noah.

Mentor Ji: "There we go. How do you feel?"

Noah: "Better. Thank you."

At this moment, the Gap Sensor is triggered and the Ranger's morphers start making the same noise from earlier. Troy answers his morpher.

Troy: "Go ahead Gosei."

Gosei: "Rangers, Octoroo is back. And this time he has X-Borgs assisting him."

Troy: "We're on it."

Emma: "What about Gia?"

Jayden: "We'll watch after her."

Noah: "No."

They all look to the injured Noah as he stands.

Noah: "It's my fault this happened to Gia. I should've stopped her, but I was angry with her. She got hurt because of it. The least I can do is stay by her side with her."

Jake: "Noah, we need you."

Noah: "Gia needs me more right now. You were right Troy, we all have our flaws. Mine is that I always think people can't do things themselves. But now I realize flaws are what makes us human. We shouldn't judge people people because they act differently. We should accept them no matter how they are."

Troy nods to Noah while smiling.

Troy: "Alright Noah. We'll see you both later."

The Rangers run off to stop Octoroo.

Cut to an attack happening somewhere in Panorama City. X-Borgs are firing at civillians, while Octoroo follows behind the X-Borgs.

Octoroo: "Yes! Cause as much pain as you can! I can almost taste that Sanzu water!"

The squad of X-Borgs is fired upon by Emma's Phoenix Shot. Octoroo turns in surprise. We see Troy, Emma, and Jake with their Power Weapons already out.

Octoroo: "Well, look who's back."

Emma: "You hurt our friend!"

Jake: "That's right, and we're here to return the favor!"

Octoroo: "Ooh-ah-ooh! I'm shaking."

Troy: "Let's go guys!"

The Rangers charge at the squad of X-Borgs.

Cut back to the Shiba House.

Cut to Noah watching over Gia.

Noah sits silently next to her with his head bowed down.

Mentor Ji than walks by and stops at the door. He looks to Noah, who doesn't notice Ji's prescence.

Cut back to the Rangers, who are currently fighting X-Borgs. Troy slices down a few with his Dragon Sword. Emma blasts one X-Borg with her Phoenix Shot, kicks another, than blasts another one. Jake flips an X-Borg in the air, than slices the airborne X-Borg with his Snake Axe.

Eventually, the Rangers are forced to come together by the X-Borgs, who currently have them surrounded.

Troy: "We need more power!"

Jake: "Got just the thing! Ready Guys?!"

Jake holds up a blank card, and the others do the same.

Emma: "Ready!"

Troy/Emma/Jake: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!"

The helmets of the Red Wind Ranger, as well as the two Thunder Rangers appear.

Troy/Emma/Jake: "Ranger Form! Ha!"

The three are transformed into the Red Wind Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, and Navy Thunder Ranger.

Troy: "Power of Air!"

Emma/Jake: "Power of Thunder!"

They proceed to fight the X-Borgs.

Troy: "Ninja Sword!"

Troy slices down a few X-Borgs.

Emma/Jake: "Thunder Staves!"

The two work in sync and manage to cut down another squad of X-Borgs.

Cut back to the Shiba house as we see Noah still watching over Gia.

Noah: "I'm sorry Gia. I shouldn't have gotten in your way. I guess I'm just overprotective sometimes, especially to my friends."

Gia lies there, still unconscious.

Noah: "Please wake up Gia. I'll tell you what. If you wake up I'll...I'll do your homework for a week.

Still, Gia is unresponsive.

Noah: "Two weeks. Three weeks. I'll do it for the entire month! Just please wake up.

Noah bows his head by Gia's side.

Cut to Gia's face, as we see her eyes start to twitch. Gia slowly opens her eyes, and realizes Noah next to her.

Gia: "Noah?"

Noah raises his head.

Noah: "Gia?!"

Noah than hugs Gia.

Noah: "Gia you're awake!"

Gia than elbows Noah in the side causing Noah to let out a grunt of pain.

Noah: "What was that for?!"

Gia: "I don't like being touched!"

Gia than turns her head and notices Mentor Ji at the door.

Gia: "Noah, who's that?"

Noah: "That's Mentor Ji. He's the mentor of the Samurai Rangers."

Gia: "The Samurai Rangers?!"

Noah: "Yeah. They brought us here to recover after what happened earlier."

Gia than jumps out of bed and goes over to Ji.

Gia: "Hi! I am a huge fan!"

Mentor Ji: "I'm flattered. But if I were you, I would be sharing this moment with Noah. He sat by your side for hours. Never left once."

Gia than slowly turns her head towards Noah.

Gia: "You did that?"

Noah: "Yeah."

Gia: "Even after I told you I can take care of myself, you still didn't leave?"

Noah: "Yeah."

Gia: "Why would you do that?"

Noah: "Because you're my friend."

Silence than fills the room as we slowly zoom on Gia's face.

Noah: "That's what friends do, we look out for eachother."

Gia than walks over to Noah and hugs him.

Gia: "Thank you Noah."

Noah remains silent, astonished that this is actually happening.

Gia: "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk towards you."

Noah: "Me too."

Gia: "No. You were just looking out for me, and I didn't want to listen to -

This beautiful moment is interrupted by a certain someone clearing his throat. The two look to see Jayden at the doorway.

Jayden: "Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I think your friends need you."

Gia: "That's right!"

Gia turns to Noah.

Gia: "Where are the others?"

Noah: "They went to fight Octoroo."

Gia: "Who?"

Noah: "That thing that attacked you earlier."

Gia: "Than we have to go help them, now!"

They start to run out until Noah stops them.

Noah: "Wait! Why don't we just have Gosei teleport us there?"

Gia: "Good idea Noah."

They take out their morphers to call Gosei. They are about to contact him until...

Jayden: "Wait! Teleporting's cool and all, but I have another way of getting there."

Gia and Noah look at eachother, wondering what Jayden's thinking.

Cut to outside the Shiba House, we see Jayden and Mentor Ji with a Samurizer.

Jayden/Mentor Ji: "Symbol Power! Horse!"

Two horses than appear before the Rangers.

Gia: "Wow! Thanks Jayden! You too Mentor."

The two nod to Gia.

Noah: "Alright! You Ready Gia?"

Gia: "Ready!"

The two take out their Morphers.

Noah/Gia: "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!"

The two morph and jump on the two horses. The two start to ride off.

Noah: "Thanks again guys! We won't let you down!"

Jayden and Ji watch the two ride off.

Jayden: "We know."

Cut back to the fight as we see Jake and Emma cut down two X-Borgs with their Thunder staves. They are than blasted by a squad of X-Borgs, and forced out of Legendary Mode. The X-Borgs are about to fire again, until Troy comes in with his Ninja Sword cutting the squad down.

Troy: "You guys alright?!"

Emma: "Yeah we're fine."

Octoroo: "You won't be for much longer!"

Troy: "Oh yeah?! Well in case you haven't noticed, we got you outnumbered."

Octoroo: "Bring it on than, Red!"

Troy: "Ninja Air Assault!"

Troy flys through the air with his Ninja Sword, and Octoroo shoots his tentacles out at Troy. Troy is able to slash away the majority of the tentacles, but one catches his foot by surprise and Octoroo proceeds to shock Troy. Emma and Jake come in to help.

Emma: "Troy!"

Jake: "Hey ugly! Get your tentacles off my friend!"

Octoroo than catches the remaining two Rangers with his tentacles and proceeds to shock them as well. Troy is forced out of Legendary Mode, and the Rangers seem to be doomed. However, Octoroo is suddenly blasted by Noah's Shark Bowgun, causing him to drop the three Rangers. Noah and Gia run over to the others.

Noah: "You guys alright?!"

Jake: "Yeah buddy, never been better."

Emma: "Gia! You're alright!"

Gia: "Yep! I'm back and ready to kick some butt!"

Octoroo: "Ooh-ah-ooh! You two should have stayed home! Now I'm going to have to destroy you all!"

Gia: "I'd like to see you try! I still owe you from last time!"

Troy: "Let's go Legendary again guys! This one's for Jayden!"

The five hold out blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!"

The helmets of the Samurai Rangers appear on the cards, and are than shoved into the morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Go Samurai!"

The five are transformed into the Samurai Rangers.

Troy: "Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Noah: "Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Jake: "Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Gia: "Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Emma: "Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever! Power Rangers Samurai!"

Octoroo: "Samurai Rangers?! But how?!"

The Rangers charge at Octoroo. Octoroo counters this by sending his tentacles flying towards the Rangers. The Rangers work in sync, cutting down each tentacle as they come. The Rangers finally reach Octoroo and unleash a barrage of Spin Sword strikes on him.

Noah: "Troy, I think it's time!"

Troy: "Right Noah!"

Troy pulls out the Power Disc Jayden gave him. Troy than summons his Fire Smasher to him, and places the Disc on it.

Troy: "Fire Smasher! Double Disc Mode!"

Troy flips into the air, and brings the Fire Smasher down on Octoroo.

Octoroo: "No! It can't end this way! I won't allow it!"

The Rangers turn to face the camera, as Octoroo falls behind them and explodes. They than morph out of Legendary Mode and back to their regular suits.

Jake: "Yeah! We did it guys!"

Noah: "Yeah! Great work Troy!"

Troy: "No. Great work to all of us!"

However, this isn't the end of Octoroo. Octoroo than grows giant size leaving our rangers in shock.

Octoroo: "I told you it wouldn't end this way!"

Octoroo smashes his foot on the ground, sending our Rangers flying. The Rangers land and wonder how they can fight this new threat.

Emma: "How are we suppose to fight something that huge?!"

At this moment, Gosei contacts the Rangers through their morphers. Noah answers his morpher.

Gosei: "Rangers, it is time to form the Megazord."

Noah: "Megazord?"

Jake: "I think he's talking about those giant robots I see on the news a lot."

Gosei: "Correct Jake."

Troy: "Alright Gosei."

Troy raises his hand in the air.

Troy: "Time to show him some Megazord power!"

Jake raises his hand.

Jake: "Gosei Snake Zord Power!"

Emma raises her hand.

Emma: "Gosei Phoenix Zord Power!"

Noah raises his hand

Noah: "Gosei Shark Zord Power!"

Gia raises her hand.

Gia: "Gosei Tiger Zord Power!"

Troy raises his hand.

Troy: "Gosei Dragon Zord Power!"

Cut to the island where the Command Center is located. We see all of the Zords emerge from the mountain. We than see the Rangers jump into their Zords as they come by.

Troy: "Alright guys! Let's bring them together!"

The Zords combine and form the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

Octoroo: "You think your big bucket of bolts can stop me?!"

Troy: "I guess there's only one way to find out!"

The Zord charges towards Octoroo, who ensnares the Zord with his tentacles than proceeds to shock it. Cut to the Megazord's Cockpit as we see the Rangers shielding their face from the damage.

Emma: "What are we going to do?!"

Gosei's voice is than heard.

Gosei: "Rangers, use your Samurai Powers."

Jake: "What?"

Noah: "I think he wants us to use the Legendary Mode in combination with the Megazord."

Troy: "Well than, here goes something!"

The Rangers pull out their blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!"

The Rangers shove the Samurai Ranger Cards into the control console of the Megazord.

The Rangers are morphed into the Samurai Rangers' Mega Mode, but that isn't the only thing that changes. The Gosei Great Megazord transforms into the Samurai Megazord, freeing itself from Octoroo's hold.

Octoroo: "No! Not that! It can't be!"

Troy: "Ready guys?!"

Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Ready!"

The Rangers take their Spin Swords out of the cockpit and perform a slashing motion.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Samurai Strike!"

The slash hits Octoroo. Cut to a shot of the Megazord turning around, with Octoroo falling and exploding in the background.

Cut to the Rangers at the Command Center.

Gosei: "Well fought today Rangers. You overcame setback after setback today, and for that I am very proud of you.

Troy: "If it wasn't for Jayden's help, I don't think we'd be here right now."

Gosei: "Noah? Gia? Always remember, you are a team. As long as you work together, no one can defeat you."

Noah: "I've realized that Gosei."

Gia: "Now Noah, tell me if I'm wrong. But If my sources are correct, you promised to do my homework for an entire month if I woke up."

Noah: "What?! Who told you that?!"

Gia: "Mentor Ji."

Noah: "Well...I...uh ...thought it would hel-

Gia: "I hope you're good at Chemistry. Because I have a lot of work to do for that class."

Noah looks to the floor defeated, and the Rangers all break out in laughter.

Close out episode with a freeze frame of the Rangers laughing and Noah looking to the floor. Fade to black.

(And so Episode 3 of my version of Power Rangers Megaforce is complete. If you liked this, please stick with me for the other 17 Episodes of the series Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	4. Chapter 4

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been.

Episode 4 - Get In Gear

We open in Corinth, where we see things have improved since Venjixs' defeat.

We pan around, seeing people enjoying their restored world. As we keep panning, a person with a familiar jacket comes into frame with the Red RPM symbol on the back.

This person turns around to reveal, former Ranger Red, Scott Truman.

Scott looks around, enjoying how much things have improved.

Suddenly, a group of kids playing with a ball catches the eye of Scott. One of the kids kicks the ball to hard, and the ball ends up next to Scott. The kid, Danny, runs over to retrieve the ball, which is picked up by Scott.

Danny: "Sorry Mr. I'm still learning how to play."

Scott: "It's cool kid."

Scott gets on one knee and explains how to properly kick the ball.

Scott: "Now look. What you want to do is place your ball where you want to strike it from. Stand behind the ball so that you are facing the target that you are aiming at. Now, take about 3 steps straight backwards. Now for the most important part. Once you are lined up behind the ball, take quick strides that are about the same size as the ones you took when walking backwards. On your last stride, you want your non kicking foot to be "planted" right next to the ball. As soon as your foot hits the ground, your kicking leg should bend at the knee. Once you have your leg back, swing it through and kick the ball."

As Danny is about to kick the ball, Scott stops him.

Scott: "You're leaning backwards. You don't want do that. That causes the ball to go higher in the air."

Danny: "That's why I missed last time."

Scott: "Exactly. Try again."

Danny follows Scott's instructions, and kicks the ball back to his friends.

Scott: "There you go! Simple as that."

Danny: "Wow! Thanks Mr."

Scott: "Please, call me Scott."

Danny: "Scott? Wait. Aren't you Ran-

Scott taps Danny on the head.

Scott: "Go play ball kid."

Danny smiles, nods, and runs back to play with his friends.

Scott smiles as he sees Danny implementing the tactics he taught him.

As Scott continues watching, a blast fires near the kids - sending Danny flying.

Scott, shocked, runs over to Danny's unconscious body.

Scott: "Danny! Danny! Come on kid! Wake up!"

Scott raises his head at a familiar maniacal laugh. Scott is shocked to see Professor Cog, with a squad of Grinders, making their way towards him. Scott stands to defend Danny, as his parents come to pick him up.

Professor Cog: "Well, if it isn't the famous Ranger Red."

Scott: "How are you here?! We destroyed you!"

Professor Cog: "If there's one thing I learned from Venjix, it's always have a back up plan. You see, I had a feeling I might be destroyed. So, while you did destroy me in that other universe, I had a back up body waiting for me in this universe."

Scott: "I turned you into scrap metal once! I'll do it again!"

Scott charges at the Grinders. Scott dodges a slash from one Grinder, than kicks another. Scott is than held down by two Grinders, but he kicks a wall, flipping him over the Grinders. Scott than sweep kicks the two Grinders. Scott is than fired at by Professor Cog, sending him through the air.

Professor Cog: "A pity you don't have your powers anymore. It's not exactly fair to crush you when you're so weak. So, to give you a chance, I'll destroy that other universe first. Than I'll come back here and finish you off!"

Professor Cog starts to walk away, as Scott trys to stand on his feet. Scott finally gets to his feet, and charges at Cog.

Scott: "No!"

Professor Cog: "You never learn do you?"

Professor Cog fires his Electro-Turbines, which sends Scott flying through the air. Scott lands and is knocked out.

Professor Cog turns and leaves for the Megaforce Ranger's universe.

We cut to Angel Grove Highschool, where our Rangers are still in class.

We cut to Ms. Appleby teaching History class.

Ms. Appleby: "Alright class. Who can tell me what the Industrial Revolution was about?"

Noah is the only one to raise his hand.

Ms. Appleby: "Yes, Noah?"

Noah: "It was a period of time where technology greatly advanced. Humanity was abandoning their old ways of doing things, and relied much more on machinery to accomplish their goals."

Ms. Appleby: "Correct. Now who can tell me what some of the setbacks are of relying more on machines to do our work, than humans."

Noah is still the only one to raise his hand.

Ms. Appleby: "Anyone else? Jake?"

Jake: "Because we rely on machines so much, they might take over the world one day."

The class laughs.

Ms. Appleby: "Hopefully it never comes to that, but no. Anyone else?"

Emma raises her hand.

Ms. Appleby: "Emma?"

Emma: "Because we'll forget how to do things for ourselves. Machines are definitely a great invention, but if we let them do everything we won't matter anymore. We'll lose who we are on the inside."

Ms. Appleby: "Well said Emma."

Emma smiles, and we cut to a field in Angel Grove. As we pan to the sky, a vortex appears. From the vortex emerges Professor Cog and his Grinders.

Professor Cog: "Finally. I'm back in this dimension, and there's nothing the Rangers can do to stop me."

Cut to the Armada's Command Ship. Cut to the inside of the bridge as we see Vrak walk in. Vrak notices Vekar conversing with their father's guards. Vrak walks over to see what the comotion's about.

Vekar: "I understand. I'll alert father right away."

Vrak stops Vekar from leaving.

Vrak: "What is it Vekar? You found something of interest?"

Vekar: "You could say that. Just take a look for yourself."

Vekar gestures Vrak to look towards a monitor. The monitor shows Professor Cog and his Grinders marching on Angel Grove.

Vrak: "Who is that?"

Vekar: "I don't know, but I know it's not one of ours. That's why I'm going to tell father about this."

Vekar is about to leave until Vrak stops him.

Vrak: "Wait. You've always wanted to prove yourself to father."

Vekar: "What's your point?"

Vrak: "Don't you see? This is your opportunity. Go down there yourself and deal with this menace."

Vekar: "Deal with him? Why shouldn't I just recruit him to help fight the Rangers?"

Vrak: "Yes, because that worked out so well last time. Come on Vekar. Show father you're more than just his son. Show him you're worthy to one day succeed him as Emperor."

Vekar: "Emperor Vekar? I like the sound of that. Very well. I shall deal with this trespasser, personally. Argus. Levira. I would like you two to accompany me to deal with this threat."

Argus: "Yes, my Prince."

Cut back to Angel Grove Highschool, as we see our Rangers coming out of the school.

Troy: "That was a pretty emotional speech you gave, Emma."

Jake: "I still think mine was better."

Gia: "Oh please. Machines taking over the world? You've been watching to many movies."

Jake: "It's true though! Noah, back me up."

Noah: "Well with the way technology's advancing today, theoretically, it could be possible."

Jake nods his head.

At this moment, Gosei contacts the Rangers through their Morphers. The group finds a private spot to answer Gosei. Troy answers his Morpher.

Troy: "What is it Gosei?"

Gosei: "Rangers, there's a disturbance downtown."

Troy: "Copy that Gosei. You ready guys?"

Everyone nods.

Troy: "It's Morphin Time!"

They all take out a blank card as their Ranger helmets appear on them. They than shove the card into their Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Go Megaforce!"

They are transformed and teleported to the disturbance.

As they teleport in, they are confronted by Professor Cog and his Grinders.

Troy: "What are these things?"

Noah: "They look like...robots."

Jake: "You see! I knew it was only a matter of time."

Professor Cog: "What's this?! Another team of Rangers?"

Gia: "Well whatever they are, they'll have to get past us!"

Emma: "That's right!"

Troy: "Let's go guys!"

The Rangers charge at the Grinders, and begin to fight.

A Grinder fires at Troy, who dodges the blast. Troy slashes at a Grinder with his Dragon Sword, but his sword isn't able to cut through their armor.

Troy: "What?!"

A Grinder fires at Troy who deflects it with his Dragon Sword.

Cut over to Jake who slashes a Grinder with his Snake Axe. Again, it does nothing.

Jake: "Man, these guys got some tough armor!"

Two Grinders than hold Jake down. A Grinder is about to slash Jake, only for Noah to blast the Grinder with his Shark Bowgun. This time however, the Grinder seems to stay down.

Noah: "That's it! Guys, use your blasters to take out these pieces of junk!"

Cut over to Emma helping Gia with a fight.

Gia: "Got it Noah!"

Gia takes out her Mega Blaster, and fires at a Grinder.

Gia: "Mega Blaster!"

Emma fires at another with her Phoenix Shot.

Emma: "Phoenix Shot!"

Cut back to Troy's fight. Troy takes out his Mega Blaster, but is blasted by Professor Cog.

Emma: "Troy!"

The Rangers run over to Troy.

The remainding Grinders surround Professor Cog.

Professor Cog: "You five are really grinding my gears!"

Jake: "What's the matter? Are we to much for you?"

Professor Cog: "On the contrary, I can handle anyone of you Rangers."

Troy: "Oh yeah! Than prove it!"

Professor Cog: "It would be my pleasure."

The Rangers charge at Professor Cog.

Cut back to the Command Center.

Tensou: "Gosei!"

Gosei: "What is it Tensou?"

Tensou: "I'm detecting the same dimensional portal from earlier! It's forming again!"

Gosei: "Why would it be doing that? Unless?!

Tensou: "What?!"

Gosei: "Get a hold of the Rangers! Tell them to fall back now!"

Tensou attempts to establish communications with the Rangers.

Cut back to the fight. Professor Cog is easily able to handle the Rangers. The Rangers keep charging him, but he keeps knocking them back.

Emma: "He's to strong!"

Noah: "Maybe a Legendary Mode can even the odds."

Troy: "Good idea! Ready Guys?!"

They all hold out blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!"

The helmets of the Zeo Rangers appear on the cards, which are than shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "It's Morphin Time!"

They are trasnformed into the Zeo Rangers. They all take out their Zeo Laser Pistols

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Zeo Laser Pistols! Fire!"

Professor Cog blocks every blast.

Noah: "Impossible!"

Profesor Cog: "You're all pathetic!"

Gia: "We're not done yet!"

Troys: "Right! Let's use the Zeo Cannon!"

The Rangers call the Zeo Cannon to them, and place the Power Cells into the Cannon

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Zeo Power Cells! Power Up!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Zeo Cannon! Fully Charged!"

As the Rangers are about to fire, the vortex from earlier appears above the Rangers.

Troy stops himself from firing.

Troy: "What's that?!"

Professor Cog: "That's your flight. You better not miss it!"

The vortex sucks the Rangers into it.

Professor Cog: "So long Rangers!"

Cut back to the Command Center.

Tensou: "Gosei! I can't locate the Rangers!"

Gosei: "They must have been forced into the vortex."

Tensou: "Aye yai yai! What'll we do?"

Gosei: "Tensou, you need to get them back. Try to reopen the vortex."

Tensou: "I'll do my best."

Cut to the Rangers, who are all lying on the ground unmorphed. They look around, confused at their location.

Troy: "You guys alright?"

Emma: "Yeah. We're fine."

Jake: "Where are we?"

Noah: "I'm not sure, but I don't think we're in Angel Grove anymore."

Gia: "Guys! Look!"

The Rangers spot a person walking very slowly, who than collapses to the ground.

The Rangers run over to the person, who has a very familiar looking jacket.

Jake: "Hey! You alright?!"

The Rangers turn the person over, revealing Scott.

Emma: "He looks pretty bad."

Scott: "Hey, I'm not that bad on the eyes."

Troy: "Who did this to you?"

Scott: "It was Professor Cog. He's back."

Jake: "Who?"

Noah: "That must be the guy we were fighting earlier."

Scott: "What?"

Scott than notices their Morphers.

Scott: "You guys are Power Rangers?"

The Rangers are shocked that he knows this.

Gia: "How do you know that?"

Scott: "Because I'm one too."

The Rangers are surprised by this.

Scott: "Or, at least I was."

Scott brings himself to his feet.

Scott: "My name's Scott. Ranger Operator Series Red, or Ranger Red for short."

Scott holds out his hand and Troy shakes it.

Troy: "Nice to meet you Scott. I'm Troy. This is Emma, Gia, Noah, and Jake."

Scott nods.

Emma: "Listen. Could you show us where Angel Grove is? We don't really know where we are right now."

Scott: "Angel Grove? How did you guys get here?"

Jake: "We were fighting that Professor Cog guy."

Noah: "We were about to finish him off, but than out of nowhere this vortex appeared in the sky and sucked us all into it."

Scott: "I see. Well if you want to get back home, it's about a dimension away."

The Rangers are speechless as they find out they're in another dimension.

Cut back to Angel Grove as we see Professor Cog and his Grinders firing on random people and buildings.

Professor Cog: "Ah! Just look at all the glorious destruction."

Professor Cog's enjoyment is cut short as two of his Grinders are blasted by X-Borgs.

Professor Cog: "Who dares get in my way?

We than see Vekar, along with Levira and Argus, come in to confront Cog.

Vekar: "I dare!"

Professor Cog: "Who are you?!"

Vekar: "I am Prince Vekar. Son of Emperor Mavro. And just what are you?"

Professor Cog: "This world's destructor."

Vekar: "Oh yeah? Well get in line! My father has his sights set on destroying this planet. And I'm not gonna let some worthless piece of junk stand in his way!"

Professor Cog: "I'll show you worthless."

Vekar: "How dare you! Attack!"

The Grinders and the X-Borgs clash.

Cut back to the Rangers, who are still pondering over how they're in another dimension.

Jake: "So let me get this straight. We've been sucked into another dimension, and have no idea how to get back?!"

Scott: "No."

The Rangers look to Scott in confusion.

Scott: "I think I know someone who can help."

Cut to the Command Garage.

Scott: "Dr. K? Are you here?"

Dr. K: "Where else would I be Scott?"

Scott: "I don't know. Hanging with Ziggy."

Dr. K: "Hmph. And who are these people?"

Scott: "They're Power Rangers from another dimension."

Dr. K: "Like those Samurai Rangers?"

Scott: "Yeah."

Dr. K: "Prove you're Rangers. Let me see your Morphers."

The Rangers hold out their Morphers. Dr. K takes Jake's Morpher and inspects it. She opens the compartment where the cards are shoved into.

Dr. K: "What are these for?"

Noah: "We place cards into them to Morph into Rangers.

Dr. K: "So, your Morphers are giant tiki heads that you shove trading cards into?"

The Rangers nod.

Dr. K: "Creative."

Dr. K throws Jake's Morpher back to him, who struggles to catch it.

Emma: "We can also Morph into any Power Ranger that came before us."

Dr. K: "So you've been using my stuff without permission?!"

Dr. K seems ready to lunge at the Rangers until Scott stops her.

Scott: "Easy Doc."

Dr. K: "Why are they even here?!"

Troy: "We're just trying to get back to our dimension, so we can stop Professor Cog. Scott seemed to think you might know how to send us back."

Dr. K: "I thought you said you destroyed Professor Cog."

Scott: "So did I, but it turns out he had a back up plan."

Dr. K: "Fine. I'll help on one condition."

Gia: "What's that?"

Dr. K: "Destroy Professor Cog for good this time."

Troy: "I think we can get behind that."

Dr. K: "Good."

Cut back to the fight between the Grinders and the X-Borgs. Levira uses her whip to destroy a bunch of Grinders. Argus shoots another few Grinders. Vekar is being held back by two Grinders. We than see a massive amount of both forces struggling with eachother.

Professor Cog: "These guys aren't half bad. I wonder why they haven't destroyed those Rangers yet. They're probably just to incompetent to finish them off."

Vekar: "You take that back!"

Cut back to the Command Center.

Gosei: "Tensou, what's the progress on the vortex?"

Tensou: "I'm trying. I just can't seem to get a lock on -

At this moment the vortex starts to open again.

Gosei: "Good work Tensou!"

Tensou: "It...it wasn't me."

We cut to the fight between the X-Borgs and Grinders as the vortex opens above. The Rangers come through the vortex, already Morphed, and land in front of the two forces.

Professor Cog: "But how?!"

Emma: "You overlooked one thing Professor Cog. Never underestimate Dr. K!"

Vekar: "Rangers?! We need to fall back!"

Professor Cog: "Wait! If we combine our forces, we can defeat them together."

Vekar: "You can do that! I'll leave that honor to my father."

Vekar, Levira, and Argus teleport back to the Command Ship. Leaving Professor Cog, and the remaining X-Borgs and Grinders to fight the Rangers.

Troy: "Looks like it's just us now."

Professor Cog: "You think I'm scared of you?"

Troy: "You might be scared of this!"

The Rangers all hold up a blank card.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!"

The helmets of the RPM Rangers appear on each of the cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "RPM! Get In Gear!"

The Rangers are transformed into the RPM Rangers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Power Rangers RPM!"

Professor Cog: "Get them!"

The Grinders and X-Borgs charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return.

The Rangers clash with the two forces, than we break out into single fights starting with Troy. Troy blocks a slash from a Grinder with his fist. He than punches that X-Borg, kicks another, than roundhouse kicks another one. Cut to Noah's fight. Noah punches a Grinder in the chest, kicks an X-Borg in the chest, than punches two Grinders into barrels. Cut to Gia's fight. Gia kicks a Grinder in the face, kicks another one in the chest, than bounces off that Grinder to punch an X-Borg in the chest. Cut to Emma's fight. Emma sweep kicks a Grinder, kicks another in the chest, than kicks another Grinder, than an X-Borg. Cut to Jake's fight. Jake is hit on the head by a Grinder, than a Grinder and an X-Borg throw ropes at Jake, which Jake catches. The Grinders and X-Borgs than drag Jake towards them well others try to strike Jake.

Jake: "A little help here!'

Troy than jumps into the air with his Street Saber and cuts the ropes.

Jake: "Thanks!"

Troy: "No problem!"

Jake than kicks two Grinders two the ground, while Troy finishes off the remainng Grinders and X-Borgs with his Street Saber.

The Rangers all come together to confront Professor Cog.

Jake: "It's just down to you now Professor Cog!"

Professor Cog: "To bad for you! That's all I need!"

Cog fires his Electro-Turbines at the Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

Professor Cog: "It's over!"

Noah: "Not yet! Turbo Cannon!"

Noah stands up with his Turbo Cannon and starts firing at Cog. Emma does the same, firing at Cog with her Rocket Blaster.

Emma: "Rocket Blaster!"

Gia than stands up, and fires her Zip Charger at Cog.

Gia: "Zip Charger!"

Troy and Jake stand up with their Street Saber and Turbo Axe.

Troy: "Street Saber!"

Jake: "Turbo Axe!"

Professor Cog: "No!"

The two strike Professor Cog, who goes flying through the air and lands on the ground.

The Rangers morph back to their regular suits.

Troy: "Had enough?!"

Professor Cog: "I'm just getting started!"

Professor Cog than grows giant size, forcing the Rangers to call their Megazord together. The Rangers raise their hands to the air.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We need Gosei Megazord Power Now!"

The Zords emerge from the Command Center, than combine to form the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

Professor Cog: "We'll see how "great" your piece of junk is, when I blow it out of existence!"

Cog fires his Electro-Turbines at the Megazord, which takes some damage, but is eventually able to reach Cog. The Megazord slashes Cog a few times until the Rangers decide to bring the Zord's finisher down on Cog.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Strike!"

The strike hits Cog, but he's still standing.

Noah: "He's still standing!"

Troy: "He won't be for much longer! Ready Guys?!"

The Ranger all take out a blank card.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!"

The Rangers are transformed into the RPM Rangers, while the Zord is transformed into the Zenith Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Zenith Megazord, online!"

Noah: "Engine Cell, Activate!"

Troy: "Target locked!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Fire!"

The Zenith Zord fires at Professor Cog, and he's destroyed.

Close out scene with shot of Zenith Zord.

Cut to the Bridge of the Armada's Command Ship. Vekar is discussing today's events with Argus and Levira.

Vekar: "That's the last time I listen to Vrak! I could've been destroyed down there!"

Levira: "Maybe that was his plan?"

Vekar: "Nonsense! Vrak and I may not see eye to eye, but he couldn't despise me enough to send his own brother to his doom."

As the three walk in, they are greeted by Emperor Mavro with Vrak at his side.

Vekar: "Father?!"

Emperor Mavro: "Vekar! How dare you go behind my back!"

Vekar: "What do you mean father?!"

Emperor Mavro: "You know exactly what I mean! Why didn't you report to me when you found out that this...Professor Cog was attacking the Rangers?!"

Vekar: "Well, Vrak told me to handle it myself."

Emperor Mavro: "What are you talking about?! Vrak reported to me the instant he found out about it!"

Vekar: "What?!"

Emperor Mavro: "He said you wanted to take the glory by destroying the Rangers yourself! That honor belongs to me! Not only that, but you fought a potential ally who could've helped us destroy the Rangers! All because you wanted to prove something. Well you did! You proved you're an incompetent child who will never amount to anything!"

Vekar looks down to the floor, ashamed of his father's cruel words.

Emperor Mavro: "Now get out of my sight."

Vekar proceeds to leave, but stops to look at Vrak.

Vekar: "This isn't over...brother."

Vekar leaves the room.

Cut back to the Command Center.

Gosei: "Rangers, I am relieved to see that you made it back."

Emma: "You can thank Dr. K for that."

The other Rangers agree.

Gosei: "I am very proud of you Rangers. Even under the toughest of circumstances, you pulled through. You rose to the occassion and protected the Earth once again. We are all very greatful to have you as Earth's defenders. May the Power protect you, always!"

Jake: "Well I say we've had a pretty long day! Who's up for a trip to the Juice Bar?!"

The Rangers all agree and head out, leaving Gosei laughing.

Cut back to Corinth as we see Scott visiting Danny in the hospital.

Scott walks into Danny's room with a present in his hand.

Scott: "Hey! You're alright!"

Danny: "Thanks to you."

Scott: "No don't thank me. Thank the Power Rangers."

Danny smiles, than notices the present Scott brought with him.

Danny: "What's that?!"

Scott: "A present."

Danny: "For me?!"

Scott: "Yeah!"

Scott gives the present to Danny, who hastens to open it. Danny opens it revealing an RPM necklace.(Similar to the one Scott gave to Jayden to deflect Scott's blast in "Clash of the Red Rangers.")

Danny: "Wow! It's so cool!"

Scott: "It was my brother's. You take good care of it, and it'll take good care of you."

Danny: "I will! Thanks!"

Our episode ends with a freeze frame of Danny hugging Scott.

(And so another episode comes to a close. If you liked this episode, please stick with me for another 16 episodes of the series Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	5. Chapter 5

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 5 - Spirits Unleashed

We open at a zoo somewhere in Angel Grove. We than cut to a shot of Troy and Emma walking through the zoo.

Emma: "This is so cool! I haven't been to the zoo in years."

Troy: "Really?"

Emma nods.

Emma: "I just never really found the time."

Troy: "Well I'm glad you decided to go with me."

Emma: "Me too. Thanks for taking me Troy."

Troy: "It's my pleasure."

The two smile at eachother until a group of people training in the distance catches Emma's eye.

Emma: "What's going on over there?"

Emma points to the group.

Troy: "I'm not sure."

Emma: "Let's check it out."

The two make their way to the group to find out that it's a sort of Martial Arts class. Headed by former Red Jungle Fury Ranger, Casey.

Casey: "One!"

The class punches.

Casey: "Two!"

The class punches again.

Casey: "Three!"

The class does a spin kick.

Troy: "Wow!"

Casey: "That raps things up for today. Always remember, you're like animals. You know the skills to survive. Trust in your insticts, and unleash your spirits. Class dismissed."

The group bows and walks away. Troy and Emma than go to talk to Casey.

Emma: "That was impressive."

Troy: "Yeah. You sure know some moves."

Casey: "Thank you."

Emma: "Maybe you could teach us sometime. I'm Emma, and this is Troy."

Casey nods.

Casey: "I'm Casey, and if you're interested I teach here everyday at noon."

Troy: "We'll definitely consider it. Thank you."

Casey smiles and walks away.

Emma: "Come on! We still have to see the Tigers."

Troy and Emma run back to the zoo.

Cut to the Armada's Command Ship.

As we cut inside the bridge, we see a new creature arrive, Pacha Chamak.

Emperor Mavro: "Who's this?"

Vrak: "This is Pacha Chamak. The greatest Martial Artist in the universe."

Pacha Chamak bows.

Pacha Chamak: "My Emperor."

Emperor Mavro: "So? What use is he to me?"

Vrak: "Well you see father, I've noticed something about the Rangers. Their fighting style. They rely solely on their weapons to defeat our soldiers. Pacha Chamak has the ability to take their weapons away, leaving the Rangers defenseless."

Emperor Mavro: "Is that so? Well than, proceed with your plans."

Pacha Chamak: "Thank you my Emperor. I won't fail you."

Emperor Mavro: "You'd better not. Because if you do, I'll destroy you myself."

Cut back to the zoo.

Emma: "This day's been great."

Troy: "It has. I wouldn't want to spend it anywhere else."

Troy locks eyes with Emma and smiles.

This moment of romance is ruined however, when their Morphers go off. The two find a quiet place to answer their Morphers.

Troy: "Yeah Gosei?"

Gosei: "Rangers, the Armada is attacking the-

Gosei's warning is cut off however, as Pacha Chamak and a squad of X-Borgs attack the Zoo.

Pacha Chamak: "Spread out! Find those Rangers!"

Troy and Emma lay low as civillians flee around them.

Emma: "What are we going to do? We can't Morph in a public place."

Troy: "We'll just have to wait for the others to show up."

The two look to see the X-Borgs firing on civillians.

Emma: "Well we can't just sit here."

Emma runs to help the civillians.

Troy: "Emma wait!"

Emma throws an X-Borg off a civillian, than kicks another one.

Emma: "Get out of here!"

The civillian runs away, as more X-Borgs are about to fire on Emma. However, before they can fire Troy comes in and tackles an X-Borg. He than kicks another one, but Pacha Chamak catches Troy with his arm and throws him towards Emma.

Emma: "Troy! Are you alright?!"

Troy: "I think so."

Pacha Chamak: "You two must be those pesky Power Rangers. You will not interfere with our Emperor's plans any longer!"

Pacha Chamak is about to strike the two, but is blasted by the other Rangers who arrive just in time.

Emma: "Guys!"

Gia: "You two were lucky we got here when we did."

Pacha Chamak: "Ah! So here are the famous Power Rangers!"

Noah: "You guys should find a place to Morph."

Emma: "Right. Let's go."

Emma and Troy run off to Morph, while the others deal with Pacha Chamak.

X-Borgs are about to charge at the Rangers, but Pacha Chamak stops them.

Pacha Chamak: "Stop! I shall deal with them myself."

Gia: "Let's get him guys!"

Noah/Jake: "Right!"

Gia kicks at Pacha Chamak, who dodges it. Noah and Jake attempt to attack, but are punched to the ground. Gia kicks at Pacha Chamak again, but he dodges it again. Pacha Chamak than punches Gia to the ground.

Cut over to Emma and Troy, who have found a safe place to Morph.

Troy: "Ready?"

Emma nods.

Emma and Troy take out their Morphers and hold up blank cards.

Troy/Emma: "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!"

The cards are shoved into the Morphers, and the two are transformed.

Cut back to the fight as we see Pacha Chamak and the X-Borgs close in on the Rangers.

Pacha Chamak: "That was too easy. Finish them!"

A squad of X-Borgs is about to charge at the Rangers, but are blasted by Emma and Troy's Mega Blasters. Troy and Emma run over to the others.

Troy: "You guys alright?"

Jake: "We'll be fine."

Pacha Chamak: "Perfect! The gang's all here!"

Troy: "You're going to regret showing up here today!"

Pacha Chamak: "Bring it on!"

Troy: "With pleasure. Dragon Sword!"

Troy summons his Dragon Sword to him, and the other Rangers summon their Power Weapons to them.

Emma: "Phoenix Shot!"

Jake: "Snake Axe!"

Gia: "Tiger Claw!"

Noah: "Shark Bowgun!"

Pacha Chamak: "I'll take those!"

Pacha Chamak uses his magnetic field, and takes all of the Rangers' weapons.

Emma: "Oh no!"

Jake: "Give those back!"

Pacha Chamak: "Come get them! X-Borgs!"

The X-Borgs charge at the Rangers. They try to fight back, and manage to take down a few X-Borgs. However, the Rangers are ultimately overwhelmed. Pacha Chamak extends his arms and manages to knock down all the Rangers, De-Morphing them. The Rangers are held down by the X-Borgs.

Pacha Chamak: "Done already? I was expecting more of a challenge from the Power Rangers."

Pacha Chamak is prepared to finish them off. However, Casey comes in and kicks Pacha Chamak to the ground.

Pacha Chamak: "Who dares interfere?!"

Casey: "Maybe I can give you the challenge you're looking for."

Pacha Chamak: "You're bold, but also quite foolish! X-Borgs!"

The X-Borgs charge at Casey, who manages to hold his own against them. Casey is able to defeat all the X-Borgs without breaking a sweat.

Pacha Chamak: "You think you're so tough?! Dodge this!"

Pacha Chamak's arms extend towards Casey, who dodges every hit. Casey knocks Pacha Chamak down with a spin kick. Pacha Chamak than rises to his feet.

Pacha Chamak: "This isn't over yet!"

Pacha Chamak teleports back to the Command Ship.

Casey looks towards the Rangers, and walks over to them.

Casey: "You guys alright?"

Troy: "Yeah."

Emma: "Wait you're that guy from earlier. Casey. Right?"

Casey nods.

Jake: "Those were some sweet moves you pulled off, bro."

Casey: "They're moves you guys are going to have to learn if you want to beat the Armada."

Gia: "What are you talking about?"

Casey: "Listen Rangers. (The Rangers are shocked that he knows who they are.) That monster will be back, and he will take your weapons again. You guys could barely fight off those X-Borgs. Let me teach you fight. How to unleash your inner Animal Spirit."

Emma: "Our Animal Spirit?"

Casey: "Yes. You all embody various creatures and animals."

Casey than walks to each Ranger.

Casey: "Emma. Noble and resilient. You have the Spirit of the Phoenix."

Casey: "Troy. Bold and ambitious. You have the Spirit of the Dragon."

Casey: "Jake. (The Rangers are shocked he knows the names of Jake, Gia, and Noah - Since he's never met them before.) Fierce and strong. You have the Spirit of the Snake."

Casey: "Gia. Brave and confident. You have the Spirit of the Tiger."

Casey: "Noah. Intelligent and ferocious. You have the Spirit of the Shark."

Noah: "How do you know all this?"

Casey: "I've been trained to see your Animal Spirits. I'm a Pai Zhuq Master. I see not only who you are, but also what you have inside."

The Rangers look to eachother in disbelief.

Casey: "Also, being a fellow Ranger helps out too."

The Rangers are shocked at this revelation.

Emma: "Wait. Wh-

Casey: "I'm the Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

Jake: "No way! So you're a Ranger too?"

Casey: "Yes."

Noah: "Wait. How were able to fight off those guys without any Power? I thought all the Rangers lost their Power during last year's invasion.

Casey: "Having no Power isn't what makes you a Ranger. Having the will to stand up for what's right makes you one. I channeled my Tiger Animal Spirit. I trusted my instincts. Which is what you must now learn to do."

Emma: "He has a point."

The others look to Emma.

Emma: "If we don't learn how to fight without weapons, we'll lose to that monster again."

Troy: "Emma's right guys."

The others nod.

Casey: "Alright than. Let's get started."

Cut back to the Armada's Command Ship. Pacha Chamak is being thrown around by Mavro.

Emperor Mavro: "I told you what would happen if you failed!"

Mavro picks up Chamak and throws him across the room.

Pacha Chamak: "Yes my Emperor, but -

Mavro picks Chamak up, and punches him - sending him flying.

Emperor Mavro: "Failure after failure! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now!"

Pacha Chamak: "I have none my Emperor."

Mavro picks up Chamak again.

Emperor Mavro: "My thoughts exactly."

Mavro throws Chamak to the ground.

Emperor Mavro: "Get out of my sight."

Chamak rises to his feet, bows, than leaves.

As Chamak walks to outside the room, he is stopped by Vekar.

Vekar: "Where are you going?"

Pacha Chamak: "My services are no longer required here."

Vekar: "Nonsense! So you lost one battle. Who cares?!"

Pacha Chamak: "Your father."

Vekar: "He's just been under a lot of stress lately."

Pacha Chamak: "I swore to him I would succeed in my mission. I failed. Now I have no purpose being here."

Vekar: "Don't you want a chance to redeem yourself?"

Vekar's words stop Chamak.

Pacha Chamak: "Go on."

Vekar holds out a collar.

Pacha Chamak: "What's this?"

Vekar: "A little gift from Vrak. This collar will enhance your powers ten-fold. If you find yourself overwhelmed, use it and the Rangers won't stand a chance against you."

Pacha Chamak: "Thank you. And tell Vrak he has my thanks as well."

Vekar: "Will do. Now go and get those Rangers."

Chamak leaves to confront the Rangers and we close out scene with a shot of Vekar's face.(We get the feeling something's fishy in this shot.)

Cut back to Casey teaching the Rangers. The Rangers mimick Casey's moves.

Casey: "One!"

The Rangers punch.

Casey: "Two!"

The Rangers punch again.

Casey: "Three!"

The Rangers punch again..

Casey: "Four!"

The Rangers do a spin kick.

Casey: "Five!"

The Rangers do a sweep kick in combination with a roundhouse kick.

Casey: "Concentrate on the motive. Feel don't think. Trust in your Animal Spirits. Always remember, like animals you trust and control your instincts. You know how to defend yourself, or attack."

Casey's words play over the Rangers who all close their eyes one by one. At this moment, multicolored glows start to surround the Rangers. Troy opens his eyes, and the red energy around him is concentrated into a punch. The punch destroys a tree. Emma opens her eyes, and the pink energy around her is concentrated into a kick. The kick cuts a tree in half. Jake opens his eyes, and the black energy around him is concentrated into a sweep kick. The sweep kick cuts multiple trees in half. Gia opens her eyes, and the yellow energy around her is concentrated into a punch that destroys a tree. Noah opens his eyes, and the blue energy around him is concentrated into a punch which destroys another tree. The Rangers are astonished by this.

Casey: "You've done it! You've tapped into your Animal Spirits!"

Emma: "Thanks to your training."

Jake: "Now we can fight that monster."

At this moment, the Rangers' Morphers go off.

Troy: "What is it Gosei?"

Gosei: "Rangers, the creature you fought earlier has returned. He is attacking the business district."

Troy: "We're on it."

Troy puts his Morpher away, and looks to Casey.

Troy: "Thank you Casey. For everything."

Troy holds out his hand and Casey shakes it.

Casey: "Time to show him what you got."

Troy nods.

Troy: "Ready guys?"

The Rangers nod.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers hold out blank cards, upon which their various helmets appear. The cards are than shoved into their Morphers, and they are transformed. The Rangers than teleport to the business district of Angel Grove. They teleport in and are greeted by Pacha Chamak.

Pacha Chamak: "Ah! Rangers! What a pleasure it is to see you again."

Troy: "We were going to say the same to you."

Jake: "You're going down!"

Pacha Chamak: "We'll see about that! There's nobody to save you this time! So bring it on!"

Troy: "With the Spirit of a Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

Emma: "With the Spirit of a Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

Jake: "With the Spirit of a Snake! Megaforce Black!"

Gia: "With the Spirit of a Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

Noah: "With the Spirit of a Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

Pacha Chamak charges at the Rangers, who do the same in return. Chamak is surprised by the Rangers' ability to fight without their weapons. Chamak tries to hit the Rangers, but the Rangers dodge every hit. After some time fighting, Chamak is forced back.

Pacha Chamak: "Since when did you learn how to fight?!"

Troy: "Time to finish him off guys!"

Emma: "Yeah! Let's show him our full fury!"

The Rangers all hold out blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!"

The helmets of the Jungle Fury Rangers appear on the various cards, and are than shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Jungle Fury Rangers.

The Rangers charge at Pacha Chamak. Jake and Troy get to him first and evade his hits. Gia than comes in, and unleashes multiple strikes at Chamak. Emma kicks Chamak, than Noah comes in and dodges more of Chamak's hits. After a bit of fighting, the Rangers decide to end Chamak. Emma and Jake punch Chamak in the chest, and hold their fists there. Gia, Noah, and Troy than come in. Gia puts her hands on Emma's back, and Noah puts his hands on Jake's back. Troy than comes in and puts his hands on Gia and Noah.

Troy: "Jungle Fury! Claw Booster! Fire!"

A blast than courses through the Rangers, and hits Pacha Chamak - sending him flying. Pacha Chamak hits the ground, and the Rangers Morph back to their regular suits.

Cut back to the Armada's Command Ship.

Damaras: "My Emperor, it seems the Rangers are currently fighting Pacha Chamak."

Emperor Mavro: "What?! I told him to get out of my sight! Why is he still here?!"

Vrak: "Perhaps he wants to redeem himself."

Emperor Mavro: "He can redeem himself by being destroyed! That way he'll be out of my sight for good!"

Vrak: "Damaras? How is he doing against the Rangers?"

Damaras: "Not well."

Emperor Mavro: "Figures. His fighting style is almost as worthless as him."

Cut back to the fight.

Pacha Chamak: "I won't let you stand in my way of redemption Rangers! Time to use Vrak's gift!"

Cut back to the Command Ship. Mavro looks to Vrak.

Emperor Mavro: "What does he mean, "Your gift"?"

Vrak: "I have no idea."

Pacha Chamak than presses a button on the collar Vekar gave him. The collar than causes him to grow. The Rangers are shocked at this.

Cut back to the Command Ship.

Damaras: "What?!"

Emperor Mavro: "What is it?!"

Damaras: "Well, my Emperor, it seems Chamak has grown by using one of your Maximizers.

Emperor Mavro: "What?! Vrak! You went behind my back, and gave him one of my Maximizers?!"

Vrak: "No father! I would never! And even if I did, I don't see what the big deal is."

Emperor Mavro: "You fool! There are only five Maximizers in existence! I vowed to only use them as a last resort!"

Vrak: "Well when were you planning on using them?"

Mavro than gets up out of his chair.

Emperor Mavro: "When I knew the Rangers would be at their weakest! I would've used all five at once to crush them in one stroke! But now thanks to you, those plans have changed!"

Vrak: "It wasn't me!"

Emperor Mavro: "Get out of my sight! You're as treacherous as your brother!"

Vrak leaves the room than thinks of his father's words.

Vrak: "...Brother?"

Cut back to Earth.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We Need Gosei Megazord Power Now!"

The Rangers all hold out their hands, and summon their Zords. The Zords than combine into the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Strike!"

The Rangers go straight for the finishing move, but Chamak uses his magnetic field to take the Megazord's Weapon away.

Emma: "Oh no!"

Chamak than unleashes multiple punches on the Megazord.

Jake: "What are we going to do?!"

Troy than remembers Casey's words of trusting in your Animal Spirit.

Troy: "Guys! We have to unleash our Animal Spirits! Just like Casey taught us!"

The Rangers all concentrate, and unleash the Spirits of the Dragon, Phoenix, Snake, Tiger, and Shark. The spirits of the Animals fly towards Chamak and destroy him once and for all. Close out scene with a shot of the Rangers celebrating, and jumping up out of their seats.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We did it!"

Troy: "Great work guys!"

Cut back to the Command Ship. Vrak is walking through the ship in search of Vekar.

Vrak: "Where is that no good brother of mine?!"

Vekar than appears from around a corner

Vekar: "Looking for someone?"

Vrak: "You set me up!"

Vekar: "Me?! Set you up?! What are you talking about?"

Vrak: "Enough games!"

Vekar: "Well than, that we can agree on!"

The two brothers fight. Vekar is at a disadvantage however. Vrak has more combat experience and eventually overpowers him, knocking him out.

Vrak: "Now my brother, I know just what to do with you."

Cut to Earth as we see Vrak dragging his brother to a nearby cave. Inside the cave, Vrak finds a very familiar looking jewel.

Vrak: "There you are."

Vrak takes the jewel and notices the woman trapped inside. Vrak frees the imprisoned woman, who turns out to be Miratrix. (If you watched Operation Overdrive, remember how Miratrix was never destroyed. Only imprisoned by Kamdor.)

Miratrix: "Who are you? Why am I here?!"

Vrak: "I am Vrak, and please excuse me for a moment."

Vrak uses the jewel and traps Vekar inside.

Vrak: "As for why you're here? It's very simple actually. To destroy the Power Rangers!"

Close out episode with a shot of Miratrix smiling.

(And so another episode of my version of Megaforce comes to a close. If you liked this, please stick with me for another 15 episodes of the Season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	6. Chapter 6

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 6 - Rangers and Punishment Part I

We open inside the Armada's Command Ship. We cut to Vrak and Miratrix walking through the ship.

Miratrix: "So these new Rangers keep foiling your father's plans?"

Vrak: "Unfortunately, yes. Despite our best efforts, the Rangers continue to be a nuisance."

Miratrix: "So that's why you freed me? You need somebody powerful enough to finally destroy the Rangers."

Vrak: "Partially. I had to find a way to deal with my brother too, without my father knowing."

Miratrix: "How did you know where I was?"

Vrak: "You think you were Kamdor's first pupil?"

Miratrix stands there silently.

Vrak: "He has done the same to you as all the others. I should know."

Miratrix: "You knew him?"

Vrak: "Let's just say we were mutual acquaintances. Anyways, I assumed he had done the same to another one of his "pupils", so I constructed this device to find that pupil.

Vrak holds out a type of tracker, which shows various blinking lights around Earth. (Yes these are the jewels of the Corona Aurora.)

Vrak: "It tracks any type of jewel that Kamdor came in contact with."

The two continue to walk through the ship, until they are stopped by Argus.

Vrak: "What is it Argus?"

Argus: "Your father requests your presence on the bridge."

Vrak: "Very well. Tell him I will be there shortly."

Argus: "Yes my Prince."

Argus bows and walks away.

Vrak looks to Miratrix, and than proceeds to the bridge.

As we cut to the bridge, Mavro confronts his son.

Emperor Mavro: "Vrak! Have you seen your -

Miratrix catches Mavro's attention.

Emperor Mavro: "Who's this?"

Vrak: "Father, allow me to introduce Miratrix. She has had experience with Power Rangers before. I recruited her in the hopes that she could help us deal with the Rangers."

Emperor Mavro: "Will this one fail like the others?!"

Miratrix looks to Vrak.

Miratrix: "Others?"

Vrak: "I can guarantee you she won't. Now what did you summon me here for?"

Emperor Mavro: "It's your brother. Vekar is missing."

Vrak: "What?!"

Emperor Mavro: "I was hoping you may know where he is."

Vrak: "I can't say that I -

Miratrix: "I know where."

Vrak looks to Miratrix with a sense of anger.

Emperor Mavro: "Do you now? Where is he than?!"

Miratrix: "The Power Rangers are holding him prisoner."

Emperor Mavro: "What?!"

Miratrix: "You see Emperor, five years ago I was in battle with another group of Rangers. I would've succeeded in destroying them, but my master betrayed me, and imprisoned me in a jewel. Vekar freed me from the jewel to help destroy this new team of Rangers. However, before I could do anything the Rangers arrived and imprisoned Vekar in the jewel. I would've been destroyed myself if I stayed, so I ran."

Emperor Mavro: "And where is this jewel?!"

Miratrix: "The Rangers have it."

Mavro shoots up from his seat and begins to throw around his minions.

Emperor Mavro: "The Rangers have my son?! I'll show them what happens when they mess with my family!"

Cut to the Juice Bar. The Rangers are all gathered around a table, enjoying themselves.

Jake: "I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?"

The Rangers all nod with some saying "Sure."

Jake gets up from his seat to get the others something to drink. As Jake approaches the bar, we are greeted by our old friend Lt./Jerome Stone. (I would love for it to be the original Ernie, but sadly Richard Genelle passed away in 2008 from a heart attack RIP)

Lt. Stone: "Hey Jake."

Jake: "Hey Mr. Stone."

Lt. Stone: "What can I get for you?"

Jake: "Five sodas."

Stone nods and proceeds to pour the sodas. Stone than gives the tray of drinks to Jake.

Jake: "Thanks Mr. Stone."

Lt. Stone: "Please, call me Jerome."

Jake: "Okay Mr. Sto- I mean Jerome."

Stone nods to Jake who does the same in return. Jake brings the sodas back to the table, and the Rangers each take one.

Emma: "I say we propose a toast."

Gia: "For what?"

Emma: "To the Power Rangers. May their legacy live on, and never fade away."

Troy smiles and raises his glass, and the others do the same. As the Rangers are about to drink their sodas, the Juice Bar begins to shake.

Jake: "What was that?!"

The Rangers' Morphers start to go off.

The Rangers look to eachother. (They don't want to answer the Morphers because they are in a public place.)

Lt. Stone: "Everyone, clear out!"

Everyone in the Juice Bar starts to flee, while the Rangers decide to stay inside and answer Gosei.

Troy: "Gosei, what's going on?"

Gosei: "It's the Armada. They're attacking the Youth Center."

Troy: "Yeah. We noticed."

Gosei: "Be careful Rangers."

Troy: "Thanks Gosei."

Troy puts his Morpher down and looks to the others.

Troy: "Ready guys?"

The Rangers nod, and take out their Morphers. They than open the Morphers and take out blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Helmets of the Rangers appear on the cards and are shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed, and run outside to see Armada ships still firing on the Youth Center.

Gia: "These guys aren't quitting."

Jake: "We should call the Zords."

Noah: "But only Troy and Emma's Zords can fly."

Troy: "Right. You ready Emma?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Troy and Emma raise their hands to the sky.

Troy/Emma: "We need Gosei Megazord Power Now!"

The Zords launch from the island.

Emma: "Gosei Phoenix Zord Power!"

Emma teleports into her Zord.

Troy: "Gosei Dragon Zord Power!"

Troy teleports into his Zord.

Troy: "Alright Emma, let's show them what we're made of!"

Emma: "Way ahead of you Troy."

Emma's Zord begins firing on various Armada ships.

Troy: "Nice one Emma! Now it's my turn."

Troy presses a button.

Troy: "Missiles. Fire!"

The missiles from Troy's Zord obliterate various Armada Ships.

Emma: "Nice!"

Emma than notices Armada ships following her.

Emma: "Looks like I've picked up some friends."

The Armada ships begin to fire at Emma's Zord.

Emma: "I can't shake them!"

Troy: "Emma, pull up! Fly towards the sun!"

Emma: "What?!"

Troy: "Trust me."

Emma: "Okay Troy."

Emma flys towards the sun, and the Armada ships follow her. From the sun, the Gosei Dragon Zord slowly emerges.

Troy: "Turn left Emma!"

Emma: "Right!"

Emma turns left and Troy's Zord unleashes it's missles at the Armada Ships.

Emma: "Thanks Troy! I owe you one."

Troy: "No problem Emma!"

Just than, the Armada's Capital Ship catches the attention of Troy.

Troy: "That doesn't look like your ordinary Armada ship."

The Capital Ship fires on Troy's Zord. Troy shields himself from the damage, as the ship continues to fire on Troy.

The Gosei Dragon Zord is eventually forced to the ground. Troy exits the Zord, and falls to the ground. The other Rangers arrive and help Troy up.

Jake: "You alright Troy?"

Troy: "Yeah. I think so."

The Capital Ship lowers itself and prepares to fire on the Rangers.

Troy: "Watch out!"

The Rangers dodge the blast, but the Capital Ship prepares to fire again.

The ship gets into position and is about to fire on the Rangers, until Emma's Zord fires at it.

Gia: "Alright Emma!"

Emma: "No one hurts my friends!"

Emma prepares to fire again, but the Capital Ship blasts her out of the sky too. Emma's Zord crashes, and she exits it - falling to the ground in the process.

Troy: "Emma! You okay?"

Emma: "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Noah: "Guys, I think we may have some more company."

The Rangers look to the sky noticing the Armada ship is hovering over them. From the Armada ship, Emperor Mavro, Argus, Damaras, Levira, Vrak, Miratrix, and a squad of X-Borgs teleport to the ground.

Emperor Mavro: "Rangers! What a pleasure it is to finally meet after hearing so much."

Troy: "And who are you?!"

Emperor Mavro: "Your worst nightmare!"

Mavro and his minions charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return. We break out into single fights starting with Jake. Jake faces Damaras and a squad of X-Borgs. Jake slices down one X-Borg with his Snake Axe, and than another X-Borg. Damaras' sword clashes with Jake's Axe. Jake struggles to hold back Damaras, who doesn't seem to break a sweat.

Damaras: "Return what you have stolen!"

Jake: "What?!"

Damaras than slashes Jake's Axe out of the way, and slashes Jake multiple times.

Cut over to Emma's fight. Emma is fighting Miratrix and a squad of X-Borgs. Emma fires her Phoenix Shot at an X-Borg. Miratrix than comes in and slashes at Emma who dodges the first few hits, but is eventually struck and forced back by Miratrix.

Cut over to Noah's fight. Noah is fighting Argus and a squad of X-Borgs. Noah fires multiple shots which hit various X-Borgs. Argus than attempts to slash at Noah, but Noah uses his Bowgun to catch the slash.

Argus: "Return him to us!"

Noah: "Who?!"

Argus than slashes the Bowgun up and unleashes multiple slashes on Noah.

Cut over to Gia, who is fighting Levira and a squad of X-Borgs. Gia slashes down a few X-Borgs with her Tiger Claw. Gia than charges at Levira. Gia attempts to slash with her Tiger Claw, but Levira catches her hand. Levira throws Gia to the ground and fires missles from her shoulders at her.

Cut over to Troy, who is fighting Vrak and a squad of X-Borgs. Troy fires his Mega Blaster at multiple X-Borgs. Vrak than comes in, who Troy tries to shoot. Vrak dodges the blasts and charges at Troy. Vrak than takes hold of Troy's wrists and kicks Troy in the stomach, forcing him backwards. Vrak than begins to walk towards Troy.

Vrak: "I don't understand how our minions can't defeat you. You're barely putting up a fight!"

Troy manages to catch Vrak off guard and shoots at him, surprising Vrak. However, Mavro blocks the blast with his sword.

Emperor Mavro: "Vrak, you stay back!"

Vrak: "But Father I -

Emperor Mavro: "I'm not losing two sons in one afternoon! Now stand back!"

Vrak: "Yes father."

Emperor Mavro: "I'll take care of Red."

Mavro charges at Troy, who summons his Dragon Sword to him. Mavro and Troy clash their swords. Mavro and Troy eventually struggle with eachother.

Emperor Mavro: "Give me back my son!"

Troy: "What are you talking about?!"

Emperor Mavro: "My son! Vekar! I know you have him!"

Mavro slashes Troy, who flies through the air and lands on the ground. The other Rangers come in around Troy.

Emma: "Are you alright Troy?"

Troy: "Yeah, but these guys are tough."

Jake: "Maybe a Legendary mode could help us out."

Troy: "Good idea."

The Rangers hold up blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!

The Helmets of the Mighty Morphin Rangers appear on the various cards, and are than shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Mighty Morphin Rangers. They take out their Power Weapons, and proceed to charge at the enemies. The other minions are prepared to do the same, but are stopped by Mavro.

Emperor Mavro: "No! I'll deal with them myself."

Damaras: "As you wish, my Emperor."

Mavro charges at the Rangers. The Rangers clash with Mavro, who manages to keep up with the Rangers. Noah and Gia come in.

Noah: "Power Lance!"

Gia: "Power Daggers!"

Mavro dodges and blocks every strike. He than slashes the two back. Jake than comes in.

Jake: "Power Axe!"

Mavro again blocks the the strike with his sword, and forces Jake back. Emma than comes in next to Jake.

Emma: "Power Bow!"

Jake than uses the Power Axe's Blaster Mode. Mavro blocks it, but than Troy comes in.

Troy: "Power Sword!"

Troy struggles with Mavro for a bit, but Mavro slashes Troy back.

The Rangers are struggling to stand.

Troy: "We can't give up! One more time guys!"

The Rangers all hold up a blank card.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue!"

The Helmets of the Lightspeed Rangers appear on the various cards and are shoved into the Morphers.

The Rangers are transformed into the Lightspeed Rangers. Troy than calls the Rescue Bird.

Troy: "Rescue Bird!"

The Rescue Bird comes to the Rangers.

Troy: "Uni-laser Mode!"

The other Rangers put their hands on eachother's shoulders, concentrating to Troy in the center.

Troy: "Ready. Fire!"

Mavro is able to catch the blast with his sword, and send it back to the Rangers, De-Morphing them.

Emperor Mavro: "Pathetic!"

The Rangers are all struggling to even look up. Mavro than walk towards the Rangers, and takes Emma.

Emma: "What are you doing?!"

Gia: "Emma!"

Troy: "Let her go!"

Emperor Mavro: "I will once you remember where you're holding my son captive. We'll trade. My son for your friend."

Mavro throws Emma towards some X-Borgs who take her under the ship next to all the minions. Mavro proceeds to walk back to join his minions, but Troy than stands tall and charges at Mavro.

Troy: "Emma!"

Troy Morphs.

Troy: "Go Go Megaforce!"

Mavro turns around and notices Troy charging. Mavro than sends his remaining X-Borgs after Troy.

Troy: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger. Troy slashes down a few X-Borgs with his Power Sword.

Troy: "Alien!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Alien Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs.

Troy: "Zeo!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs.

Troy: "Turbo!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Turbo Ranger

Troy slashes down more X-Borgs.

Troy: "In Space!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Space Ranger.

Troy slashes kicks an X-Borg, than slashes one with his Spiral Saber.

Troy: "Lost Galaxy!"

Troy is Transformed into the Red Galaxy Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs with his Quasar Saber.

Troy: "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

Troy blasts a few X-Borgs with his Rescue Blaster.

Troy: "Time Force!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

Troy blasts more X-Borgs with the V1 Blaster. Troy than jumps into the air.

Troy: "Wild Force!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Wild Force Ranger.

Troy takes out his Crystal Saber and brings it to the ground, firing energy blasts at another group of X-Borgs.

Troy: "Ninja Storm!"

Troy is Transformed into the Red Wind Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few X-Borgs with his Ninja Sword.

Troy: "Dino Thunder!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Dino Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more with his Tyranno Staff.

Troy: "S.P.D.!"

Troy is transformed into the Red S.P.D. Ranger.

Troy fires at a few X-Borgs with his Delta Blaster.

Troy: "Mystic Force!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Mystic Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs with his Mystic Sword.

Troy: "Operation Overdrive!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs with his Drive Lance.

Troy: "Jungle Fury!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Jungle Fury Ranger.

Troy kicks one X-Borg, and than punches two more.

Troy: "RPM!"

Troy is transformed into the Red RPM Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs with his Nitro Sword.

Troy: "Samurai!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Samurai Ranger.

Troy slashes down a few more X-Borgs with his Spin Sword.

Troy: "Megaforce!"

Troy changes back to his original suit, and slashes down the remaining X-Borgs with his Dragon Sword.

Troy, exhausted, faces Mavro and his minions who are all astonished by what has just occurred.

Troy: "You're not taking her anywhere."

Emperor Mavro: "And who's going to stop me? You?!"

Mavro laughs.

Emperor Mavro: "Look at yourself. You can barely stand."

Troy: "If you want a hostage...

Troy De-Morphs, and throws his Morpher away.

Troy: "Take me instead."

Mavro looks at Troy as silence fills the area.

Emma: "Troy, what are you doing?!"

Troy: "Trust me Emma."

Mavro thinks hard over this decision. He looks back to Emma, and than back to Troy multiple times. We cut to a shot of the other Rangers looking at the situation. Mavro looks to Troy and finally speaks.

Emperor Mavro: "Now that I've thought about it, the Rangers will be useless without their leader. Take him!"

Argus and Damaras grab Troy and force him under the ship.

Emperor Mavro: "Leave the girl!"

Levira throws Emma away.

Gia: "Emma!"

The other Rangers surround Emma, and help her up.

Emperor Mavro: "Meet me back here tomorrow at sunrise. We will make the exchange than."

Mavro walks under the ship and Troy locks eyes with Emma, before he, Mavro, and his minions teleport to the ship.

Emma looks up at the ship as it flies away.

Emma collapses to her knees and begins to cry.

Gia drops to her knees and hugs Emma.

Jake: "What are we going to do now?"

At this moment, a familiar looking car with the Overdrive symbol on it pulls up to the Rangers. From the car emerges former Red Overdrive Ranger, Mack Hartford.

Mack: "You're going to need my help, if you want to get your friend back."

Gia: "Who are you?"

Mack: "Mack Hartford. I'm the Red Overdrive Ranger."

The Rangers are shocked at this.

Close out episode with a freeze frame of Mack. Fade to black.

(And so another episode of my version of Megaforce comes to a close. If you like this, please stick with me for another 14 episodes of the Season Power Ranger Fans deserved.)


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 - Rangers and Punishment Part II

We open where we left off last Episode, with Mack greeting the Rangers.

Jake: "So you're a Ranger too?"

Mack nods.

Noah: "How can you help us get Troy back?"

Mack: "I have an idea, but I need all of you to make it work."

Emma: "We'll do anything."

The other Rangers look at Emma.

Emma: "Just, please help us get Troy back."

Mack nods. We cut to a shot of Mack driving the Rangers to the Hartford Mansion. The Rangers are astonished at the sight of the Mansion as it comes into view. We cut to a shot of the Mack and the Rangers entering the Mansion.

Mack: "The Armada took your friend because they think you have the Emperor's son."

Gia: "Why would they think that?"

Mack: "Because of this."

Mack holds out a type of tracker. (Similar to the one Vrak has.) The tracker tracks not only the location of certain jewels, but also the activity of said jewels. Noah takes the tracker and studies it.

Mack: "That tracker is designed to track the activity of various jewels on Earth."

Noah: "Fascinating."

Mack: "Yes, but what got my attention was this jewel right here."

Mack points to a jewel on the tracker that's not far from their current location.(The same one Vekar is imprisoned in.)

Noah: "What about it?"

Mack: "Recently, there was a massive surge of energy this jewel. The last time this jewel gave off energy readings like this, was when Miratrix was imprisoned in it."

Gia: "Miratrix?"

Mack gestures for the Rangers to have a seat. The Rangers all sit on a couch, while Mack takes a seat in front of them.

Mack: "Five years ago, myself and the other Overdrive Rangers were on a sort of...treasure hunt. Our mission was to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, a crown that seemed to have immense powers over the Universe. Even one jewel on its own possessed immeasurable , we weren't the only ones searching for the jewels. There were various factions that were trying to get their hands on them as well. Miratrix was a member of one of those factions."

Jake: "Well, what happened to her?"

Mack: "Miratrixs' own pride got the better of her. She tried to steal the jewels herself, and was imprisoned in a jewel by her master, Kamdor."

Gia: "So you're saying that she escaped the jewel?"

Mack: "That, or someone took her place in it."

Noah: "Vekar."

Mack nods.

Emma raises her head.

Emma: "Great! Now we all we have to do is get the jewel, and than we can get Troy back."

The Rangers all start smiling, and are ready to celebrate.

Mack: "I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple."

The Rangers look to Mack.

Mack: "You honestly think the Armada is going to play fair? They're probably going to set a trap for you. Think about it. They have you guys at their mercy. What's to stop them from taking the rest of you once they get Vekar back? If that's the case, we're going to have to make our own plan."

Mack stands up from his chair.

Mack: "Follow me."

The Rangers follow Mack to a secret laboratory underneath the Mansion. The Rangers, Noah in particular, are fascinated by the various gadgets around the laboratory.

Noah: "Incredible!"

Mack: "Please, stand here."

Mack gestures for the Rangers to stand in the same area where the Overdrive Rangers got their genetic enhancements.

Jake: "What is it?"

Mack: "Our plan. This machine will enhance your physical and mental capabilities."

Noah: "It's a DNA re-sequencer!"

Mack: "That's right. Now the powers you'll recieve from this are only temporary, but it should last long enough for our plan to work."

Gia: "Why is it temporary?"

Mack: "Because it was already used before, by the other Overdrive Rangers. Multiple people can't keep the same enhancements. However, the enhancements can temporarily work on others. So are you guys in?"

Emma: "We'll do whatever it takes to get Troy back."

Jake: "That's right."

Gia and Noah nod.

Mack: "Alright, than let's get started."

Cut to the Armada's Command Ship. We cut to the inside of the ship as we see Troy has been placed in a cell, with X-Borgs watching over him. We than see Damaras walk up to Troy.

Damaras: "You better get comfortable. If your friends refuse to turn over Prince Vekar, you'll be in that cell for the rest of your life."

Troy stares down Damaras, who grunts and walks away.

We than pan as we see Vrak and Miratrix are watching down the hall. The two start to walk away.

Miratrix: "What do you think will happen to the Red Ranger? The Rangers aren't getting him back. They don't even know where Vekar is."

Vrak: "Hopefully they'll all be destroyed, and father will be none the wiser."

Unbeknownst to Vrak and Miratrix, Levira is listening to their conversation from around the corner.

We cut back to the Mansion as we see the Rangers are getting their genetic enhancements. The Rangers leave the machine, and examine themselves.

Jake: " I don't feel that different."

Mack: "Give it a minute."

At this moment, the Rangers start to realize their powers. Jake gets telescopic vision and super hearing. Noah gets super agility. Gia gets super speed. As the Rangers test their powers, they wonder where Emma is.

Gia: "Where's Emma?"

Emma: "I'm right here."

The Rangers look around the room, but still can't see Emma. Emma than appears out of no where. The Rangers realize Emma can turn invisible.

Noah: "Wow!"

Emma: "I know right?! I can turn invisible!"

As the Rangers react to their powers, Mack comes in to calm them down.

Mack: "Alright! You guys know your powers. Now let's get your friend back."

We cut to a shot of the Rangers preparing to leave. The Rangers and Mack leave in the Overdrive car. We follow the car as it arrives at the sight of the cave where the jewel holding Vekar is. The Rangers walk into the cave and see the jewel on the ground. Emma picks up the jewel, and notices Vekar inside.

Vekar: "You! Pink Ranger! Release me from this prison!"

Emma: "Not yet Vekar."

Vekar: "How dare you! I am Prince Vekar! Son of -

The jewel is thrown into Emma's bag.

Emma: "We got it."

Mack: "Great! Now here's the plan."

We cut to the same spot the Rangers were fighting at yesterday. It is morning. The Rangers start to wonder where Mavro is with Troy.

Gia: "They should've been here by now."

The Rangers and Mack look to eachother. (We than notice that Emma seems to be absent from the group.) At this moment the Command Ship appears over the Rangers' heads. Mavro, Levira, Argus, Damaras, Vrak, Miratrix, and a squad of X-Borgs holding Troy teleports to the ground.

Emperor Mavro: "Nice of you to show up Rangers! Now...

Mavro unsheathes his sword and holds it up to Troy.

Emperor Mavro: "Where's my son?!"

Gia looks to the other Rangers and nods. Gia takes out Emma's bag with the jewel inside, which she takes out. Vrak and Miratrix are shocked that they have it.

Emperor Mavro: "Good. Now give it to me!"

Gia: "Sure."

Gia uses her super speed to run at Mavro. Gia kicks Mavro's sword out of his hand than runs back to the Rangers.

Gia: "Come get it."

Emperor Mavro: "How dare you! Attack!"

Mavro's minions charge at the Rangers at we break out into solo fights.

Damaras and Argus fight with Jake and Noah. Argus swings his sword at Noah who dodges the first few hits, than jumps into the air with his super agility to dodge another swing. Damaras swings at Jake who dodges the first few hits, Noah than comes in behind Damaras. Argus swings at Noah, but Noah jumps into the air - causing Argus to slash Damaras. We cut over to Gia's fight, who is fighting Levira. Levira uses her light whip against Gia, who dodges it with her super speed. Levira than fires rockets from her shoulders, which Gia again dodges with her super speed. Gia eventually makes her way to Levira, and kicks her back. We cut over to Mack and Miratrix fighting. Miratrix swings her sword at Mack, which Mack catches and holds.

Mack: "Good to see you again Miratrix."

Miratrix: "I know. I still have to repay you from before."

Mack: "Will that be with cash or credit?"

Miratrix flips into the air, breaking Mack's hold. Miratrix again charges at Mack. We cut over to Troy, who is still being held down by X-Borgs. Suddenly the X-Borgs are kicked to the ground by an unknown force. Troy is further shocked as a card from one of the X-Borgs begins floating in the air.

Emma: "It's alright Troy. It's me."

Troy: "Emma?

Emma scans the card over the cuffs, freeing Troy. Emma than loses her invisbility.

Troy: "Thanks Emma."

Emma: "Now we're even."

Troy and Emma smile at eachother. Vrak turns around and notices this.

Vrak: "You!"

Troy and Emma look towards Vrak, and prepare to fight.

Vrak: "I don't know how you got free, but I do know you'll be destroyed all the same!"

Vrak charges at Troy and Emma. Vrak kicks at them, but they dodge it. Vrak than attempts to punch Troy, but he blocks it and holds Vrak. Emma than sweep kicks Vrak, forcing him to fall to the ground. Mavro than notices the Rangers hurting Vrak.

Emperor Mavro: "Get away from him!"

Mavro charges at the Rangers with his sword. He is about to slash them, but Gia uses her super speed and brings the two to safety.

Gia: "Way to go Emma!"

Emma and Gia high five. Noah, Jake, and Mack than come in to join the others.

Jake: "You alright Troy?"

Troy: "I am now that you guys are here."

The Rangers smile at eachother. Troy than notices Mack.

Troy: "Who's this?"

Emma: "A friend."

Mack than holds out his hand.

Mack: "Mack."

Troy shakes his hand.

Troy: "Troy."

Noah: "Sorry to break up this meeting, but we still have to deal with them."

The Rangers notice all the minions in the middle waiting to fight them.

Jake: "Well Troy? What do you think?"

Troy: "I think these guys need to be taught a lesson."

Emma: "Here."

Emma gives Troy's Morpher to him.

Emma: "We were saving it for when you got back."

Troy: "Thanks. Ready guys?!"

The other Rangers nod. The Rangers hold up blank cards.

Troy: "It's Morphin Time!"

The helmets of the Rangers appear on the various cards, which are than shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed.

Emperor Mavro: "Get them!"

The minions all charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return.

We break out into fights starting with Emma and Gia, who are fighting Levira, Miratrix, and a squad of X-Borgs. Miratrix slashes her sword at Emma, but Gia catches it with her Tiger Claws. Emma than blasts Miratrix with her Phoenix Shot, causing her to fly backwards. Levira than comes in with her light whip, which both Gia and Emma manage to dodge. Gia than slashes Levira with her Tiger Claws, than Emma blasts Levira back with her Phoenix Shot. Cut over to Troy, Jake, and Noah's fight, who are fighting Argus, Damaras, and a squad of X-Borgs. Troy and Jake slice Argus with their Dragon Sword and Snake Axe, just as Argus is about to swing. Noah than comes in, kicks, than blasts Argus with his Shark Bowgun. Damaras than comes in and attempts to slash at Noah, but Troy and Jake catch Damaras' sword with their weapons. Noah than blasts Damaras back. The minions all gather in the center, and struggle to stand. Mavro than walks in front of and addresses his minions.

Emperor Mavro: "You're all worthless!"

Miratrix: "Don't you say that to me!"

Mavro than grabs Miratrix.

Emperor Mavro: "How dare you show me such disrespect!"

Vrak than comes in to try to calm his father down.

Vrak: "Father! Please release her. She could still be of some use to us."

Levira: "Don't you mean you?"

Vrak: "What?! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Emperor Mavro: "What are you saying Levira?"

Levira: "What I'm saying is that the Rangers never had your son. Vrak freed Miratrix from that jewel, so he could imprison Vekar inside. I heard them talking about it back on the ship."

Mavro (Still holding Miratrix) looks over to Vrak.

Emperor Mavro: "Is this true Vrak?"

Vrak looks to the ground in defeat. Mavro than tightens his grip on Miratrix, and throws her through the air.

Emperor Mavro: "I should have known not to trust you! Come Vrak! We are leaving!"

Mavro and his minions make their way underneath the ship. Miratrix tries to join them, but X-Borgs block her path.

Emperor Mavro: "You are not coming!"

Miratrix: "Do you expect me to fight the Rangers alone?!"

Emperor Mavro: "I don't. I expect you to be destroyed."

Mavro, laughing, teleports to his Command Ship with his minions - leaving Miratrix alone. Miratrix than turns around and faces the Rangers.

Miratrix: "Again, I'm left alone. And it's all thanks to you! Thanks to the Power Rangers!"

Miratrix unsheathes her sword, and prepares for battle.

Jake: "You just don't learn do you?"

Gia: "You guys will never win!"

Noah: "That's right!"

Emma nods.

Miratrix: "And why's that?"

Troy: "Because the Power Rangers will always be here to fight for what's right."

Jake: "Let's take her down in style."

Troy: "Right! Ready guys?!"

The Rangers all hold up blank cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!"

The helmets of the Overdrive Rangers appear on the various cards, and are than shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Overdrive Rangers. We cut to a shot of Mack smiling in the distance.

Miratrix: "Overdrive Rangers?! But how?!"

Troy: "You're time is up!"

Noah and Emma take out their Power Weapons.

Noah: "Drive Vortex!"

Emma: "Drive Geyser!"

The Rangers fire at Miratrix, who slashes the blasts away.

Jake and Gia than come in with their Power Weapons.

Jake: "Drive Slammer!"

Gia: "Drive Claws!"

Jake and Gia Bring down their weapons on Miratrix, who catches them with her sword. Miratrix than pushes them off her sword, but than Troy comes in with his Power Weapon.

Troy: "Drive Lance!"

Troy attempts to slash at Miratrix, but she catches it with her hand. Troy than flips over Miratrix, and catches her hand in the Drive Lance.

Troy: "I got her guys! Do it now!"

Jake: "Right!"

Jake summons the Drill Blaster. Every other Ranger puts their hands on eachother, concentrating on Jake in the middle.

Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Drill Blaster! Fire!"

The blast hits Miratrix, and sends her flying through the air.

The Rangers than Morph back to their original suits. At this moment, the Rangers notice a lone X-Borg by Emma's bag. The X-Borg takes out the jewel containg Vekar.

Emma: "Hey!"

The X-Borg looks up, and teleports away.

Noah: "He got away!"

Troy: 'We'll deal with Vekar later, but right now we have to focus on this."

The Rangers look as Miratrix than raises her head off of the ground.

Miratrix: "I'm not done yet!"

Miratrix stands up, transforms into her monster form, and grows.

The Rangers raise their hands to the sky.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We need Gosei Megazord Power Now!"

The Zords are launched from the Island, and the Rangers teleport into them.

The Zords combine to form the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

Miratrix charges at the Rangers, who do the same in return. The Megazord slashes, and misses. Miratrix than unleashes a barrage of strikes on the Megazord. The Rangers attempt to slash Miratrix with the Sword, but she catches it.

Emma: "What are we going to do?"

Noah: "She's too strong!"

Troy: "I have an idea guys! Follow my lead!"

Troy takes out a blank card, as do the other Rangers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Overdrive Rangers, and the Zord is transformed into the DriveMax Megazord. The Sword Miratrix is still holding becomes the DriveMax Megazord's Sword, which pushes Miratrix back. Miratrix than charges at the Zord.

Troy: "Drive Digger! Activate!"

The Sword charges up. The Zord than waves the Sword in a circle, which forms the Overdrive symbol. The Rangers slash Miratrix, who collapses to the ground and explodes. We end the scene with The DriveMax Zord turning around, facing the camera, as Miratrix explodes.

We cut to the Armada's Command Ship, as we see the X-Borg give the jewel to the Emperor. Mavro than releases Vekar from his prison. Vekar gets up off of the ground.

Vekar: "Oh thank you father! I couldn't bare to stand another second in there."

Vekar than notices Vrak in the corner.

Vekar: "...You!"

Vekar than charges at Vrak, but Argus holds him back.

Emperor Mavro: "Calm yourself Vekar!"

Vekar: "Calm?! He's the one who put me in there!"

Emperor Mavro: "I know and he will be punished for it."

Mavro gestures for some X-Borgs to take Vrak.

Vrak: "No! Wait father! The only reason I did it, was because he framed me for stealing your Maximizer!"

Emperor Mavro: "What?!"

Vekar: "And the reason I did that, was because you told father I was going behind his back and -

Emperor Mavro: "Silence! You're both to blame for this situtation! Let's see the two of you get along in the same cell!"

Mavro gestures for some X-Borgs to take Vrak and Vekar. Vrak and Vekar are taken out of the bridge, as we hear Vekar constantly screaming "No!"

We cut back to Earth, as we see Jake, Gia, and Noah talking to Mack.

Gia: "Thanks for your help."

Jake: "Yeah. We couldn't have done this without you."

Mack: "No problem. It sure is satisfying to know that the Earth has such great people defending it.

The Rangers nod.

Mack: "Speaking of, where's Emma and Troy?"

Noah: "Oh, Emma said they were going to talk about some things."

We cut to Troy and Emma walking by a lake in a park.

Emma: "You saved my life."

Troy: "You saved mine."

Emma: "If it wasn't for Mack, I don't think we could have."

Troy: "Either way, I'm glad to know that I can always count on you guys."

Emma turns her head and smiles. Troy stops walking, and so does Emma. Emma turns her head and locks eyes with Troy. Troy than leans in and kisses Emma.

Troy: "Wow."

Emma laughs.

Troy: "Want to head to Juice Bar?"

Emma: "I'll race you there.

Emma starts to run, leaving Troy laughing. Troy than starts running as well. We end the episode with a freeze frame of the couple running together. Fade to black.

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you liked this, please stick with me for another 13 Episodes of the season Power Ranger Fans deserved.)

NEXT TIME: We will see the debut of our Sixth Ranger!


	8. Chapter 8

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 8 - Shadows of Green Part I

We open in the Juice Bar. Troy and Emma walk in and sit next to Jake, Gia, and Noah.

Gia: "There's the new couple!"

Emma: "Stop!"

The Rangers laugh.

Noah: "Congratulations you two."

Troy: "Thanks Noah."

At this moment, a mysterious person puts Troy in a headlock.

John: "I heard the good news!"

Troy is released from the headlock.

Troy: "John?!"

John: "Baby bro's got a girlfriend!"

The two hug.

Gia: "You two are brothers?"

John: "Yes we are!"

Troy: "I didn't know you were coming to visit."

John: "Well you know me. I like things to be a surprise."

John points to Emma.

John: "Is this her?"

Troy: "Um... Emma this is my big bro, John. John this is Emma.

Emma: "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

John: "Likewise. Anyway, Troy I'm disappointed in you."

Troy stares at John in confusion.

John: "You couldn't break out of that headlock. I thought I taught you better than that."

Troy: "Well, if you're that disappointed, I've learned some new moves since then."

John: "Show me."

Troy smiles.

We cut to the Armada's Command Ship. We cut to the bridge. We see the blast doors open, and a new creautre is revealed, named Peiratis. (For those of you who have seen Gokaiger, this creature is Basco's monster form.) Two X-Borgs try to block his path. We cut to a shot of the X-Borgs being thrown to the ground. Argus, Damaras, and Levira rise to protect their Emperor.

Damaras: "Who are you?! State your business!"

Peiratis: "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, Damaras."

Damaras lowers his weapon, and Argus and Levira do the same.

Levira: "You know him Damaras?"

Damaras: "I do. He was the one we sent to retrieve the Power the Rangers lost during our last invasion."

Argus: "Well obviously he has failed. This new team of Rangers possess them now."

Peiratis laughs.

Argus: "You find our situation amusing?"

Peiratis: "I find it hilarious!"

Argus draws his sword, and walks over to Peiratis - but is stopped by Damaras.

Damaras: "Calm down Argus. Let us hear him out first. If you find his answers wanting, then you may teach him a lesson."

Argus backs down.

Damaras looks to Peiratis.

Damaras: "Now, why are you here?"

Peiratis: "To collect my reward."

Damaras: "Reward?!"

Peiratis: "For finding the Rangers' Power."

Argus steps up, but a quick glance from Damaras causes him to stand down.

Damaras: "What are you talking about? The Rangers have those powers."

Peiratis snickers. Peiratis takes out a chest, and opens it. Inside the chest are the Powers of all the Sixth, and Extra Rangers. Damaras, Levira, and Argus are shocked by this.

Peiratis: "They may have all the main Powers, but I have all the Extra ones."

Argus: "No deal!"

Peiratis looks to Argus.

Argus: "Your job was to find and collect all the Powers. Not just the Extra ones."

Peiratis: "I had a feeling you may see things that way. That's why I've come with an even bigger proposal."

The minions are confused.

Peiratis: "I'll help you get the Powers this new team has, and in return, you double my pay."

Argus: "Ridiculous!"

Damaras raises his hand.

Damaras: "Just how are you planning on getting those Powers?"

Peiratis takes out what appears to be a replica of the same Morpher the Megaforce Rangers have.

Peiratis: "With this."

We cut back to Earth, as we see Troy and John are sparring.

John: "Come on little bro. Show me what you got."

Troy throws a few punches, which John blocks. Troy than attempts to do a spin kick, but John catches his leg and flips him in the air. Troy falls to the ground, and John offers his hand.

John: "Looks like you still have much to learn."

Troy: "How do you do it?"

John: "Practice, bro. Practice."

Troy: "Right. Well we're all going to hang out at the park later. You want to come?"

John: "I'd love to, but I can't. I got to start heading back. My bus leaves soon."

Troy: "Oh. Alright. It was great seeing you again."

John: "Same. You guys be careful. Don't go getting in to any unecessary trouble."

The other Rangers laugh and nod.

John hugs Troy.

Troy: "Later bro."

John: "Until next time."

John walks off, as the other Rangers surround Troy.

Jake: "Wow. Your brother is the coolest!"

Gia elbows Jake's stomach.

Jake: "Ow!"

We hold on a shot of Troy's face, until we cut back to the Command Ship.

Peiratis: "The Rangers will not have a chance against this."

Levira: "And who are you planning to give that Morpher to?"

Peiratis: "A human."

The others are outraged by the thought.

Emperor Mavro: "A human?!"

Peiratis: "It's like poetry. Why not let one of their own destroy their world, with the very Powers used to defend it?"

Emperor Mavro: "I like the way you think Peiratis. Very well. But which human?"

Peiratis: "I already have one in mind, but we'll have to test him first. We must see if he is worthy of these Powers."

Emperor Mavro: "I'll send down a squad of X-Borgs. Just tell me who."

We cut back to Earth as we see John is waiting at a bus stop. John is looking around, taking in the surroundings. At this moment, John takes out his wallet. Inside his wallet is a picture of him and Troy from when they were kids. John smiles at the picture. Just then, screams catch the attention of John. John puts the picture back in his wallet, and runs to investigate. John arrives to find X-Borgs attacking civillians. John charges, and tackles an X-Borgs that's about to fire on a civillian.

John: "Get out of here!"

John dodges a strike from an X-Borg, then kicks said X-Borg to the ground. John is then held down by two X-Borgs, but John flips into the air and kicks the two X-Borgs to the ground. John then performs a sweep kick on one X-Borg, and then spin kicks another. A final X-Borg charges at John. John flips the X-Borg over, and punches him in the stomach. John stands among a group of defeated X-Borgs. Clapping in the distance suddenly catches John's attention.

Peiratis: "Very nice."

John: "Who are you?!"

Peiratis: "The question isn't "Who am I?", it's "Who are you?". Bettter yet, "Who were you?"

Peiratis then takes out a device and shoots John with it, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

Peiratis: "From now on, you will serve me and me alone."

John: "No!"

John's screams are echoed, as he is teleported to the Armada's Command Ship. Peiratis teleports shortly after. After Peiratis teleports away, the Rangers teleport in, only to discover no threat. Troy takes out his Morpher.

Troy: "Gosei? We're here, but there's no danger."

Gosei: "Strange. Teleport back to the Command Center. We will figure this out from there."

Noah: "Maybe it was just a false alarm."

Troy: "Maybe, but we have to be sure."

Just before the Rangers teleport, Troy notices a picture on the ground. He picks it up and realizes it is John's.

Emma: "What is it Troy?"

Troy: "It's nothing. Let's go."

The Rangers teleport to the Command Center. We cut to the Command Ship, as we see John has been put in a machine that is brainwashing him.

Levira: "You're sure this will work?"

Peiratis: "I know it will."

The machine shuts down, and John is released.

Peiratis: "Tell me. Who do you serve?"

John raises his head, and opens his eyes. The eyes convey nothing. Just a sense of emptiness. The person inside no longer exists.

John: "You, my master."

We cut to the Command Center, where we see the Rangers are gathered. (Still in the suits, but helmets off.)

Jake: ""I don't know why there was no threat."

Noah: "Gosei? Could it have just been a false alarm?"

Gosei: "We don't have false alarms Noah."

Gia: "Well there was nothing there."

Troy, hearing Gia's words, takes out the picture from earlier

Troy: "I did."

The others look to Troy, who holds out the picture.

Troy: "This is my brother's. You don't think..."

Emma walks over and puts her hand on Troy.

Emma: "Hey. I'm sure he's fine."

Troy looks up and smiles at Emma.

Jake: "Yeah. No offense, but after seeing what he could do to you, I'm sure he can handle himself in a fight."

Gia gives a menacing look.

Jake: "What?"

At this moment, the alarm in the Command Center goes off. Tensou starts flying around.

Tensou: "Aye yai yai! It's the Armada!"

Gosei: "They seem to be attacking the business district."

Troy: "We're on it."

Gosei: "Good luck Rangers."

The Rangers put their helmets on.

Troy: "Back to action!"

The Rangers teleport to the disturbance. The Rangers arrive to find Peiratis, who notices them.

Peiratis: "Ah. There you are."

Gia: "What is that thing?"

Jake: "I don't know, but they keep getting uglier."

Troy: "Who are you?!"

Peiratis: "Why don't you ask "him" that?"

Troy: "What?"

Just then, the Rangers are blasted from an unknown source. The Rangers land on the ground, and one by one raise their heads to see...another Ranger.

(For those of you wondering if this is Robo Knight, or the Super Megaforce Silver suit, it's neither...well sort of. If you search for Gosei Green, you will know he is another Seaick Brother. Basically his suit is a Green version of the Gosei Blue suit, but with a Dolphin in place of a Shark. I never really liked how it was basically the Blue suit colored green, so I made some adjustments. I used the Gosei Green suit as a base, than I added parts of Robo Knight. I added his helmet, chest, and arm armor attachments, which I painted green. You can actually see it in the avatar picture for this story.)

This new Ranger makes his way towards the other Rangers.

Noah: "Another Ranger?!"

Emma: "But why is he attacking us?!"

Troy: "Stop! We're not your enemy!"

Sixth Ranger: "No. You're my mission."

The Ranger jumps into the air, and charges at the Rangers. The new Ranger walks through the others like they're nothing. He slashes Jake and Gia away. Noah and Emma attempt to fire at him with their Power Weapons, but he slashes the blasts away and transforms his sword into a blaster. The Ranger fires at Emma and Noah, sending them flying. Troy then comes in.

Troy: "That's enough!"

Troy attempts to slash with his Dragon sword, but the Ranger catches it with his hand. He then slashes Troy, and kicks him back.

The Rangers all gather around Troy, who is struggling to stand up.

Jake: "This guy is really getting on my nerves!"

Peiratis: "If you think it's bad now, just wait. It gets much worse."

Peiratis looks towards the Sixth Ranger.

Peiratis: "Show our friends what you're really capable of."

Sixth Ranger: "Yes, my master."

The Ranger holds out a blank card, while the other Rangers look on in horror.

Sixth Ranger: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin Green."

The Rangers are shocked by this. The Helmet of the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger appears on the card, and is then shoved into the Morpher.

Sixth Ranger: "Dragon Zord!"

The Ranger is transformed into the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Jake: "No way! How can he transform into Past Rangers?"

Noah: "This guy might be the associate Gosei told us about."

The Ranger unsheathes his Dragon Dagger, and plays it - sending energy blasts towards the Rangers. The blasts knock back all of the Rangers, and Troy is the only one able to stand.

Troy: "So that's how you want to play it?!"

Troy takes out a blank card.

Troy: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin Red!"

The Helmet of the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger appears on the card, and is then shoved into the Morpher.

Troy: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, and charges at the Sixth Ranger with his Power Sword. Troy slashes with his Power Sword, but the Sixth Ranger catches it with his Dragon Dagger. The Sixth Ranger throws Troy's weapon off, and slashes him - sending him flying.

Peiratis: "Show them more."

The Sixth Ranger holds out another blank card.

Sixth Ranger: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue."

The Helmet of the Titanium Ranger appears on the card, which is than shoved into the Morpher.

Sixth Ranger: "Titanium Power!"

The Ranger is transformed into the Titanium Ranger, who then takes out his Titanium Laser, switching it to Axe Mode. The Ranger charges at Troy, who has just gotten back on his feet. Troy blocks one strike with his Power Sword, but the Ranger then forces the Power Sword down, and knocks it out of Troy's hand. The Ranger then puts an arm around Troy's neck.

Emma: "Troy!"

The Sixth Ranger, seeing the other Rangers, swithes the Titanium Laser back to its Laser Mode. The Sixth Ranger blasts the other Rangers, sending them flying through the air and causing them to De-Morph.

Troy: "Guys!"

The Sixth Ranger then switches his weapon back to Axe Mode, and throws Troy off. He then slashes Troy with the weapon, causing him to go flying and join his fellow Rangers on the ground. Troy is forced to De-Morph, and the Sixth Ranger Morphs back to his regular suit.

Peiratis: "Good. Now finish them off."

The Sixth Ranger walks towards the Rangers, and places a hand on Troy's back - turning him over.

Sixth Ranger: "So long Rangers."

The Ranger makes a fist, however after getting a look at Troy's face, something seems to be holding him back.

Peiratis: "What are you waiting for?! Finish him!"

The Ranger stands there with his fist tightening, unsure of what to do. Troy notices his reluctance, but what really catches his attention is something the Sixth Ranger says.

Sixth Ranger: "...Troy..."

Troy is shocked by this.

Peiratis: "You fool!"

Peiratis takes out a device that controls the Sixth Ranger. The device sends waves of electricity through the Sixth Ranger's suit, causing him to fall in pain. Peiratis then walks over to the Sixth Ranger, and looks to Troy.

Peiratis: "We'll deal with you later."

Peiratis teleports back to the Command Ship with the Sixth Ranger. The Rangers all stand up, and gather around Troy.

Jake: "You alright Troy?"

Troy doesn't respond, and we hold on him as Jake continues to call his name. We cut back to the Bridge of the Command Ship. Peiratis puts John back into the machine to ensure that what happened earlier never happens again.

Emperor Mavro: "Another failure!"

Peiratis: "A minor setback."

Levira: "What happened down there?"

Peiratis: "I'm not sure. He was about to finish them off, but something stopped him. I'm making sure that never happens again."

We cut to the Command Center. The Rangers are all gathered, talking to Gosei.

Gosei: "Rangers, I am relieved to see that you are alright."

Jake: "We got our buts kicked."

Noah: "Gosei? This new Ranger can change into other Rangers. Just like us."

Gosei: "As I feared. It seems that Peiratis has returned."

Gia: "Who?"

Gosei: "Peiratis is a bounty hunter for the Armada. He was sent to retrieve the lost Powers, just as Tensou had. While Tensou was able to collect all the main Powers, the remaining Powers are now in the hands of Peiratis."

Jake: "So we're going to have to take him down, and get the Powers back."

Gia: "Easier said than done. We have no idea what this new Ranger is capable of, or who he is."

Troy then takes out the picture in his pocket. Troy is lost in the picture, focusing on his brother. Troy knows the truth, he knows who the Ranger is.

Troy: "Yes we do."

The Rangers look to Troy.

Troy: "The new Ranger...he's John."

The other Rangers are shocked by this. We cut back to the machine John is being brainwashed in. We cut to a shot of his eyes opening. We freeze frame his eyes and fade to black, ending our episode.

(And so another episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you enjoyed this Episode, please stick with me for another 12 Episodes of the season Power Rangers Fans deserved.)


	9. Chapter 9

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 9 - Shadows of Green Part II

We open where we last left off, with the Rangers in the Command Center.

Troy: "It's John. I know it."

Jake: "How?"

Troy: "When we were fighting that Ranger earlier, he seemed like...like he knew me."

Noah: "That would make sense."

The others look to Noah.

Noah: "Think about it. This other Ranger shows up from out of no where, at the same time John decides to visit."

Gia: "That would also explain the picture Troy found earlier."

Troy looks to the floor.

Gosei: "Troy. I am sorry for what happened to your brother, but we can not afford to let feelings get in the way. This new Ranger is one of the biggest threats you've ever faced, and holding back now, just because you have a personal connection, isn't an option."

Troy: "He's my brother!"

Gosei: "Yes, but he doesn't know that. He will not hold back, which means you can't either. If you do, it will spell defeat for both you and the Earth. I'm sorry Troy, but your brother is gone."

Troy: "No!"

The others look to Troy.

Troy: "He's not gone! I saw the real John in there earlier, fighting to break free! He won't give up fighting, and neither will I!"

Troy proceeds to leave, but then stops and looks to Gosei.

Troy: "Just because you lost your brother, doesn't mean I have to lose mine!"

Troy storms out, leaving the other Rangers to ponder over what has just occured.

Emma: "I'm sorry Gosei. He's just -

Gosei: "No. I was wrong. I forgot how much love we can have for the ones we care about...especially family."

Jake: "Should we stop him?"

Emma: "No. He just needs some space for now."

Just then, the alarm in the Command Center goes off.

Tensou: "It's Peiratis, and he's brought John with him!"

Emma: "We're on it Tensou."

Emma looks towards the others, who nod. They take out their Morphers, as well as blank cards.

Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Helmets of the Rangers appear on the cards, and are then shoved into the Morphers.

Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers Morph, and are teleported to the disturbance. They arrive to find Peiratis and John waiting for them.

Peiratis: "Ah. Rangers. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Emma: "Enough talking! Free John from your control now!"

Peiratis: "I'm afraid that's impossible, and if you're hoping for another miracle - don't bother. John is fully under my control now. So the only way you can stop him, is to destroy him."

Jake: "What!?"

Noah: "Impossible!"

Gia: "You're lying!"

Peiratis: "See for yourself."

Peiratis extends his arm.

Peiratis: "Attack!"

John charges at the Rangers.

We cut to Troy, who is standing in a field looking at John's picture. Troy has a flashback to when he and his brother were kids. We see bullies picking on Troy. The bullies stole Troy's toy,(Which is the toy version of the Astro Megaship, a reference to a child with the same toy from Lost Galaxy's Pilot episode.)

Troy: "Give it back!"

Bully#1: "Aw! Does the baby want his toy back?!"

Troy: "It's mine! Give it back!"

The bully pushes Troy to the ground.

Bully#1: "Make me!"

Suddenly, the toy is grabbed by John. The bullies look to John.

John: "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Bully#1: "Look at what we have here guys. Troy's big brother's here to save him. What are you going to do, John?"

John smiles, and displays a series of kicks and punches(Much like Tommy before him.) , which frightens the bullies off. John extends his hand to Troy.

John: "You okay?"

Troy takes his hand.

Troy: "Yeah. Thanks."

John gives the toy back to Troy.

John: "Don't mention it, Troy. We're brothers. It's our job to look out for each other. I'll always be there for you."

Troy: "I'll always be there for you too."

The two laugh, and Troy's last words echo as we cut back to him. Troy looks up from the picture, knowing what he has to do. We cut back to the other Rangers fighting John, with their Power Weapons already out. John is once again walking through them. Jake and Gia catch a slash from John with their Power Weapons, and hold him for Noah and Emma.

Jake: "We got him guys!"

Gia: "Do it now!"

Emma: "Right!"

Noah and Emma fire their Shark Bowgun and Phoenix Shot at John, but John turns the tables and uses Jake and Gia to block the blasts.

Emma: "Oh, no!"

John throws Jake and Gia off, and charges at Noah and Emma. Noah tries to catch a slash from John, but it fails. John then slashes Emma back. The other Rangers then form around Emma.

Gia: "You okay Emma?"

Emma: "I think so."

Peiratis: "You won't be for much longer. Finish them in style my friend."

John: "Yes, master."

John holds up a blank card.

John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger."

Noah: "But which one?!"

The blank card changes into a single Ranger that is one third Elephant, one third Bat, and one third Shark. (Think of it like combining RPM Gold and Silver together. Right half is Elephant, middle half is Bat, and left half is Shark.)

John: "How about all three?"

The Rangers are shocked by this. The card is then shoved into the Morpher.

John: "Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!"

John is changed into the Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger.

John: "With the Spirit of a Bat, Shark, and Elephant, Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger!"

Jake: "Oh, man."

John then flys through the air with the Jungle Mace in his right hand, and the Shark Saber in his left. John throws the Jungle Mace around the Rangers, trapping them. John then slashes all of them with the Shark Rangers are forced to De-Morph. John Morphs back to his original suit. John is ready to finish them off, John walks slowly towards the group of defeated Rangers.

Emma: "John stop!"

Gia: "We're your friends!"

John continues to walk.

John: "I have no friends."

Noah: "You're under the Armada's control!"

Jake: "Let us help you!"

John continues towards them.

John: "You can't even help yourselves."

John stands over the Rangers.

John: "So long, Power Rangers."

John raises his Lion Blade in the air, preparing to strike. John is about to strike...until his strike is caught by Troy's Dragon Sword.

Emma: "Troy?!"

Troy: "I'm not letting any of you guys down!"

Troy then looks to John.

Troy: "Any."

John forces Troy back, and the two eventually circle each other.

Troy: "John. I know you're in there, and I know you don't want to do any of this."

John remains silent.

Troy: "I know you can hear me! So hear this! I'm going to do whatever it takes to set you free!"

Troy charges at John, who does the same in return. The brothers are almost a mirror image of each other in their fighting styles. Troy matches John strikes, and John does the same. John attempts to kick Troy, but Troy blocks it with his fist. Troy then attempts to kick John, but John catches it with his fist. The two brothers then throw each other through the air, and land simultaneously. The two the attempt to slash one another with their Power Weapons. Each strike is blocked by each brother. Troy is able to land a strike, but so does John. The brothers are forced back and circle each other once more.

Troy: "There has to be some way to get through to him."

Troy ponders what to do as he and John continue to circle each other. Troy then remembers what made John break through last time.

Troy: "That's it!"

John charges at Troy. However, John suddenly stops when Troy De-Morphs.

John: "You think this trick will work again?"

Troy: "It's no trick John. It's me. Your brother. It's Troy."

John: "Your brother is gone!"

Troy: "If you really think that...

Troy drops his Morpher.

Troy: "Than destroy me."

John stands there, pondering over what to do. Before John can make a decision, Peiratis shocks him again with the control device.

Troy: "John!"

Peiratis: "It seems I'll have to destroy you since my useless servant can't bring himself to. A pity. He had such potential. Hopefully my next servant won't be as useless as you!"

Peiratis raises his sword and is about to strike John.

Troy: "No!"

Troy kicks Peiratis' sword away.

Peiratis: "How dare you!"

Peiratis kicks Troy back. Troy goes flying through the air and lands on the ground. Peiratis picks up his sword and walks towards Troy.

Peiratis: "You Rangers have been a thorn in my side long enough! It's time to end this!"

Peiratis raises his sword over Troy. He's about to strike, until a blast from John's Lion Blaster forces Peiratis back. Peiratis gets up, and notices his control device has been destroyed.

Peiratis: "No!"

Peiratis looks to see John lowering his blaster.

Peiratis: "You traitor! You'll pay dearly for that!"

Troy and the other Rangers form around John.

Jake: "You want John? You'll have to get through us."

Noah: "Yeah. And in case you haven't noticed, we've got you outnumbered."

Peiratis: "You may have won this round Rangers, but mark my words - I'll be back!"

Peiratis teleports back to the Command Ship.

The Rangers all smile, and turn to John. John De-Morphs and is offered a hand from Troy. John refuses the hand, and stands up by himself.

John: "I'm sorry Troy, but I can't."

Troy: "What?"

John: "I almost destroyed you guys, that's something I can never forgive myself for."

Troy: "John...

Emma: "It wasn't your fault."

Noah: "You were brainwashed. You couldn't control yourself."

John: "Yeah. Because I wasn't strong enough."

Gia: "You couldn't have known something like this could happen."

Jake: "That's right. We don't hold anything against you. In fact we could use another addition to the team. What do you say?"

John thinks long and hard as each Ranger smiles and nods to him, hoping he will join.

John: "I can't."

John's response surprises the Rangers.

John: "I'm sorry. I just need to solve some things on my own."

John proceeds to leave.

Troy: "John!"

John stops,and turns his head to Troy. John places his Morpher on the ground, and continues to leave.

The Rangers are shocked by this.

Cut back to the Command Center.

Gosei: "Well done today Rangers. You overcame one of the biggest threats you've ever faced."

Troy: "Gosei...I owe you an apology. It was wrong for me to say those things."

Gosei: "I also owe you an apology Troy. I should never have doubted you, or your brother's refusal to give up. It's been so long, that I've forgotten what true family means. And the lenghts one will go to, to protect them."

Jake: "Well I'm just glad John's finally free from the Armada's control."

Troy: "Yeah. I wonder where he is."

Cut to John, at night, sitting on a park bench, looking at the stars. John ponders over what he should do. Part of him wants to leave town to avoid causing any further damage. However, the other part wants to stay and help his friends.

Before we have too much time to think about this, we cut back to the area the Rangers were fighting in earlier. We see a familiar looking Jeep (The Rescue Jeep) pull up. Out of the car emerges a figure in a red jacket, with the number "six" on the shoulders. The figure picks up John's Morpher, and stares at it.

Close out episode with a freeze frame of the Morpher. Fade to black.

(And so another episode of my version of Power Rangers Megaforce comes to a close. If you enjoyed this, please stick with me for another 11 Episodes of the season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	10. Chapter 10

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 10 - Shadows of Green Part III

We open inside the Armada's Command Ship. We cut to Peiratis, who is working on a new invention. Levira then walks in, and notices Peiratis.

Levira: "What are you up to now, Peiratis?"

Peiratis: "I'm working on a plan to destroy those Rangers."

Levira: "Oh really? Will this plan fail like your last one?"

Peiratis: "Mock me now. You'll see. I'll destroy the Rangers with their own Powers."

Levira: "How? You lost the Morpher you gave to that human. The Ranger Keys are useless to us now."

Peiratis turns around with his new invention, a trumpet. (If you have seen Gokaiger, you know where I'm going with this.)

Peiratis: "Are they?"

Peiratis grabs a handful of Ranger Keys from the chest, and places five of them into the trumpet. Peiratis plays the trumpet, and the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Quantum Ranger, and Green Samurai Ranger(Ninja Storm) appear.

Levira: "How is this possible?"

Peiratis: "Thanks to my latest invention, I can summon forth the Power from the Ranger Keys and use them as my personal servants."

Levira: "Impressive."

Peiratis: "You haven't seen anything yet."

Cut to a park in Angel Grove. The Rangers are all gathered together at a picnic. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves...except for one. We cut to Troy leaning against a tree. Troy is lost in his thoughts, wondering where John is. The other Rangers notice this.

Gia: "Is he gonna be alright?"

Emma: "I don't know. Ever since John left, Troy hasn't been the same."

Jake: "He'll snap out of it eventually. It just takes time."

Noah nods.

Emma walks over to Troy.

Emma: "Hey."

Troy: "Oh. Hey, Emma."

Emma: "Still thinking about John?"

Troy: "...Yeah...I...I just wish he would've stayed."

Emma: "Sounds like John means a lot to you."

Troy: "He was my hero...When we were kids, John was always there for me. Whether it was helping me with homework, teaching me how to play sports, or standing up to bullies, he was always there. We promised how we'd always look out for each other. Then, the one time I needed to be there for him, he gets abducted and brainwashed to fight my friends."

Emma: "Troy...you're beating yourself up over nothing. Did you forget that you were the one who saved him? You were there for John. He would still be brainwashed if it wasn't for you. And don't worry about us."

Troy looks to Emma.

Emma: "So we all took a bit of a beating, big deal. That happens almost every week."

Troy laughs.

Emma: "John's gonna be fine."

Troy: "Thanks, Emma."

Emma: "No problem. Now come on. Before Jake eats all the food."

Troy laughs, and follows Emma. However, their Morphers go off before they can enjoy themselves. Troy answers his Morpher.

Troy: "What is it Gosei?"

Gosei: "There's a disturbance downtown."

Troy: "We're on it."

The Rangers run off to find a safe place to Morph. Once they arrive in that safe spot, it's time.

Troy: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers hold out Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Cards are shoved into the Morphers, and the Rangers are transformed. The Rangers teleport to the disturbance. Once they arrive, they see civillians fleeing from an unkown threat.

Jake: "What's going on?"

The Rangers are confused at the comotion, until Noah points out something.

Noah: "Guys! Over there!"

The Rangers look to see the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger walking through the smoke.

Troy: "John?"

The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger is soon joined by the other four Rangers from earlier.

Jake: "Unless John some how cloned himself, I'm gonna say no."

Laughing then catches the attention of the Rangers.

Peiratis: "Hello, Rangers."

Troy: "Peiratis!"

Gia: "What have you done!?"

Peiratis: "I haven't done anything. Yet."

Emma: "Enough games!"

Peiratis: "Let's just say I found a way to harness the Power of the Ranger Keys."

The Rangers are shocked by this.

Peiratis: "And now it's time to use that Power to destroy you! Attack!"

Peiratis' Rangers charge at the Megaforce Rangers. We break out into single fights. Troy is fighting the Quantum Ranger. Emma is fighting the Omega Ranger. Jake is fighting the Green Samurai Ranger. Gia is fighting the Gold Zeo Ranger. And Noah is fighting the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. Troy dodges multiple strikes from the Quantum Ranger, however the Quantum Ranger is easily able to keep up with Troy and blasts him back with his Quantum Defender. Emma fires her Pheonix Shot at the Omega Ranger, who rolls on the ground to evade the blasts. The Omega Ranger then uses the Electro Mode on his Morpher, and sends the blasts at Emma, which hits Emma and forces her back. Jake swings his Snake Axe at the Green Samurai Ranger, who catches it with his sword. The Green Samurai Ranger then forces Jake's Axe up and slashes Jake back. Gia uses her Tiger Claw on the Gold Zeo Ranger, who catches it with his Staff. The Gold Zeo Ranger then jumps over Gia and slashes her back. Noah fires his Shark Bowgun at the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, who jumps into the air to avoid it. The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger then slashes Noah back. The Rangers all come together thinking they're defeated.

Gia: "This isn't good."

Noah: "What do you say we match their strength? Power for Power."

Troy: "Good idea. Let's go Legendary!"

The Rangers hold up Blank Cards.

Troy: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!"

Troy is transformed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

Emma: "Legendary Ranger Mode, S.P.D.!"

Emma is transformed into the Pink S.P.D. Ranger.

Jake: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!"

Jake is transformed into the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

Gia: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!"

Gia transformed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!"

Noah is transformed into the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger.

The Rangers charge at Peiratis' Rangers, ready for another battle. This battle is vastly different from the first one, as the Rangers are able to keep up with their counter-parts. Troy dodges a blast from the Quantum Defender, and unleashes multiple strikes on the Quantum Ranger with his Chrono Saber. Emma kicks the Omega Ranger back, and unleashes multiple blasts with her Deltamax Striker - hitting the Omega Ranger. Jake charges at the Green Samurai Ranger with his Thunder Staff. The Green Samurai Ranger attempts to slash Jake, who catches it with his Thunder Staff. Jake then forces the Samurai Saber up, and kicks the Samurai Ranger back. Jake then blasts the Green Samurai Ranger with his Crimson Blaster. Gia performs a flip kick on the Gold Zeo Ranger. Gia then charges at the stunned Zeo Ranger with her Zeo Power Double Clubs, performing a successful barrage of strikes on the Zeo Ranger - forcing him back. Gia then kicks the Gold Zeo Ranger back. Noah dodges mutliple strikes from the Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger, eventually catching one of the strikes with his Power Lance. Noah then forces the Dragon Dagger out of the Green Ranger's hands, and slashes the Ranger back with his Power Lance. Peiratis' Rangers come together and explode at the same time, reverting them to back to Ranger Keys. The Rangers revert back to their original suits, and inspect the Keys.

Noah: "As I thought, they turn back to Ranger Keys when defeated."

Jake: "Alright! Now let's get the rest of those Powers back!"

Troy: "Peiratis! You're finished!"

Peiratis: "Really? Could've fooled me."

Troy: "What?"

Peiratis doesn't respond, only chuckles.

Just then a massive blast knocks all the Rangers back. The Rangers raise their heads to see even more of Peiratis' Rangers around them. Noah raises his head to see the three Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers. Gia raises her head to see the Silver Space Ranger, Silver Wild Force Ranger, and Silver Overdrive Ranger. Jake and Emma raise their heads see the Gold Samurai Ranger, and Solaris Knight. Troy attempts to get up, but is confronted by the Titanium Ranger, and White Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Peiratis: "Attack!"

Peiratis' new squad of Rangers are easily able to dispatch the exhausted Megaforce Rangers. The Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger wraps his Jungle Mace around Emma, while the Silver Overdrive Ranger slashes Emma with his Drive Detector. Emma is forced to De-Morph. The Jungle Fury Shark and Bat Spirit Rangers unleash multiple slashes on Gia, who is forced to De-Morph. Jake dodges a few hits from the Silver Space and Wild Force Rangers, but they are eventually able to overpower Jake, and force him to De-Morph. Noah catches a slash from the Gold Samurai Ranger, but the Solaris Knight kicks and slashes Noah. The Gold Samurai Ranger slashes Noah too, causing him to De-Morph. Troy notices his friends are in trouble, and attempts to run over to them. Howerver, Troy's path is blocked by the Titanium Ranger, and White Mighty Mophin Ranger, who each force Troy back. The Titanium Ranger fires his Titanium Laser, and the White Mighty Morphin Ranger fires blasts from Saba. The blasts force Troy on the ground. However, unlike the other Rangers, Troy stays Morphed.

Peiratis: "Excellent! Take them all. I'm sure the Emperor will reward me with unimaginable wealth when I bring him all of the Power Rangers."

Peiratis' Rangers get a hold of Emma, Gia, Jake, and Noah. Peiratis' Rangers teleport back to the Command Ship, with the other Rangers.

Troy: "Guys!"

The Titanium Ranger and White Mighty Morphin Ranger are about to take Troy, until...John comes in and kicks the two Rangers away.

Troy: "John!?"

John nods.

Periatis: "Ah. Hello, triator."

Peiratis gestures for his two remaining Rangers to attack John. John dodges multiple strikes from both Rangers. The two Rangers are about to slash John with their weapons, until Troy throws his Dragon Sword to John.

Troy: "John! Use this!"

John catches the Dragon Sword, and uses it to catch the slashes from the other Rangers. John then uses the Dragon Sword to great affect, landing multiple strikes on both Rangers. John then unleashes a strike on both Ranger, causing them to revert back into Ranger Keys. John goes over to Troy, and helps him up. Troy De-Morphs.

John: "You okay?"

Troy: "Thanks to you."

Clapping in the distance then catches the brother's attention.

Peiratis: "Bravo! I didn' t expect a mere human to be able to fight off -

John: "Enough talk! Release Troy's friends right now!"

Peiratis: "Certainly. After he brings me the rest of the Ranger Keys."

The two stand there uncertain of what to say.

Peiratis: "It seems like a fair offer, no? If you bring me all of the Ranger Keys, I will release your friends. If not. Well I guess they'll be the Emperor's problem than."

Peiratis walks back, preparing to teleport back to the Command Ship.

Peiratis: "Oh, you can keep those keys. They won't be yours for long anyway."

Peiratis teleports to the Command Ship.

Troy starts collecting the Ranger Keys, as well as the Morphers his friends dropped.

John: "What are you doing Troy?"

Troy: "You heard him. I need to give him all of the Ranger Keys, including these."

John: "So you're giving up. Just like that."

Troy: "I don't have much of a choice in the matter."

John: "We always have a choice."

Troy: "Look who's talking."

John: "What?"

Troy: "At least I chose to help defend the Earth! You chose to be alone, just because you felt responsible for something that wasn't your fault!"

John: "It was my-

Troy: "No it wasn't! You were always there when I needed you before. Now, when I need you the most, you're no where to be found!"

John: "It's not like that Troy."

Troy: "Than what is it like!?"

John: "Have you ever had your brain scrambled!? Have you ever been not strong enough to fight off a force that was making you hurt the ones you loved!?"

Troy stands there uncertain of what to say.

John: "I want to help, Troy. But after knowing what I could do, knowing what I've done, I can't."

Troy: "John."

John: "What if I get brainwashed again? What if next time, I can't control myself?"

Troy stands there silently.

John: "I'm sorry, Troy."

Troy teleports back to the Command Center, with the new Keys in his hand.

John is about to leave. However, before he leaves he notices a key on the ground Troy forgot to pick up, the Titanium Ranger Key. John picks it up, and puts it in his pocket.

Cut to the Command Ship. Jake is the last one thrown in a cell with the other Rangers. Mavro is walking around the ship with Peiratis.

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent work, Peiratis!"

Peiratis: "Thank you my Emperor. It's only a matter of time before you have the Red Ranger and the rest of the Ranger Keys."

Emperor Mavro: "Good. And you will be heavily compensated for this bounty."

Peiratis: "It's an honor, my Emperor."

The two leave the cell room holding the Rangers. The Rangers sit there, wondering what will happen to them.

Jake: "So this is where it ends."

Emma: "Don't say that. Troy will find a way to get us out of here."

Jake: "How?"

Emma: "I don't know, but he will."

Jake: "That's comforting."

Gia: "Just have a little faith."

Noah: "That's right. Troy's never let us down before, and he won't now."

Cut to the Command Center.

Troy: "So that's it, Gosei. Peiratis wants all of the Keys in exchange for the others."

Gosei: "It's just like Peiratis to use others to fight his battles."

Troy: "What should I do, Gosei?"

Gosei: "I see no other option than to meet his demands."

Troy: "So we're just gonna hand over all of the Keys?"

Gosei: "Of course not. Tensou?"

Tensou flies around, hitting things as he does.

Tensou: "Yes, Gosei?"

Gosei: "I have a special mission for you."

Tensou: "Oh boy."

Cut to a park in Angel Grove. John is watching the kids playing, and the others there enjoying life. John realizes that this is what the Rangers fight for every day. To keep the smiles on everyone's faces. Just then, a familiar red jacket comes into frame behind the park bench John is sitting on. The figure, who turns out to be former Titanium Ranger Ryan Mitchell, walks up to John.

Ryan: "You mind if I sit?"

John: "No. Go ahead."

John moves over so Ryan can sit.

Ryan: "Thanks."

John nods.

Ryan: "It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

John is confused as to what the stranger is saying.

Ryan: "All this. Knowing that this is what the Power Rangers fight for every day. It's enough to make you want to be one."

John: "Well I guess every one dreams of being a super hero. Doing incredible things. I missed that oppurtunity."

Ryan: "No. You didn't."

John is confused by the stranger's words.

Ryan: "Listen, John."

John is confused as to how the stranger knows his name.

Ryan: "I know exactly what you're thinking. You've done evil things. You're probably questioning whether or not there's any good left in you."

John looks to the ground, wondering how this stranger knows so much about him. Ryan turns his head to John.

Ryan: "You're not evil. Somewhere inside you, there's an ocean of goodness. The day that you realize you are truly good, I want you to open this."

Ryan holds out a box (very similar to the one his father gave to him.) John takes the box.

John: "How do you know all this?"

Ryan: "Because it happened to me. I was raised by the forces of evil. They made me think everyone I ever knew was an enemy. I thought they drained all the goodness from me. It wasn't until I joined the Lightspeed Rangers, that I realized that goodness never left me. And that my future was with them."

Ryan gets up to go back to the Rescue Jeep.

John: "Wait. Rewind a sec. Did you say -

Ryan: "I did. My name's Ryan Mitchell. I'm the Titanium Ranger."

John is shocked by this revelation. Ryan gets in the Jeep and prepares to drive away.

John: "What's in the box?"

Ryan: "Your future."

Ryan drives away. John opens the box, revealing his Megaforce Morpher.

We cut to the exchange between Troy and Peiratis. Peiratis stands with the same Rangers from earlier, with the other Rangers as hostages. Troy stands alone with a safe filled with the Ranger Keys.

Peiratis: "Well. Let's see those Keys."

Troy opens the chest containing the Keys, revealing that all of them are there.

Peiratis: "Excellent!"

Troy: "I've held up my part of the bargain. Release my friends!"

Peiratis: "It's funny how you actually thought I would do that."

Peiratis gestures for his Rangers to take Troy and the Keys. The Rangers walk towards Troy.

Troy: "Now, Tensou!"

Tensou flies by and cuts the Rangers free from their chains with a laser. Tensou then flies by, picks up the safe containing the Ranger Keys,and teleports back to the Command Center.

Peiratis: "No!"

The other Rangers join Troy, who gives them their Morphers.

Emma: "We knew you'd have something planned."

Jake: "Yeah. Nice work pal."

Troy: "Don't thank me yet."

The Rangers stand before Peiratis' Rangers.

Peiratis: "Impressive plan, Red Ranger. But now you've made me mad."

John: "You're gonna be a whole lot worse than that when we're through with you."

The Rangers are shocked to see John coming in to join them.

Troy: "John? What are you doing here?"

John: "Following my future."

John reveals his Morpher, which surprises the other Rangers.

Peiratis: "That Morpher doesn't belong to you!"

John: "Yeah? Well those Powers don't belong to you either."

The two forces stand there ready to face each other.

Troy: "Ready guys!?"

Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Ready!"

The Rangers all take out Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The helmets of the Rangers appear on the cards, and are then shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed.

Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

John: "Roar of the Lion! Megaforce Green!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

Peiratis: "Get them!"

Peiratis' Rangers and the Megaforce Rangers charge at eachother. The Rangers break up into teams of two to fight Peiratis' Rangers. Emma and Gia face the Silver Space, Wild Force, and Overdrive Rangers. The two work in sync, dodging strikes and blasts alike. The Overdrive Ranger swings his Drive Detector at Emma, but the stike is blocked by Gia's Tiger Claw. Gia throws the Overdrive Ranger off, and Emma blasts him with her Phoenix Shot, reverting him to a Ranger Key. The Silver Space, and Wild Force Rangers swing their weapons at Gia, who blocks both strikes. Emma then comes in and kicks both Rangers to the ground. Cut over to Jake and Noah, who are fighting the Gold Samurai Ranger, and Solaris Knight. Jake catches a strike from the Gold Samurai Ranger, and throws him off his Snake Axe. Jake then slashes the Gold Samurai Ranger, forcing him back. Noah then comes in and fires a blast at the Gold Samurai Ranger. However, the blast is blocked by the Solaris Knight. The Solaris Knight charges at Noah. Noah dodges every one of the Solaris Knight's strikes. Jake then comes in and clashes with the Solaris Knight. As the two struggle, the Gold Samurai Ranger charges at Jake. However, the Gold Samurai Ranger is blasted by Noah's Shark Bowgun and reverted to a Ranger Key.

Jake: "Nice one, Noah!"

Jake then throws the Solaris Knight off, and the two Megaforce Rangers kick him simultaneously. Cut over to Troy and John, who are fighting the three Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers. Troy blocks a strike from the Shark Ranger with his Dragon Sword. John then kicks the Shark Ranger away. The Bat Ranger then comes flying at the two brothers. John blasts the Bat Ranger with his Lion Blaster. As the Bat Ranger is falling, Troy jumps off John's shoulders and slashes the airborne Bat Ranger, reverting him to a Ranger Key. The Jungle Mace is thrown at John, which he catches with his hand. John pulls the Elephant Ranger towards him, and slashes him with his Lion Blade. Troy then comes in and finishes off the Elephant Ranger with a slash from his Dragon Sword, reverting him to a Ranger Key. Peiratis' remaining Rangers(The Silver Space Ranger, Silver Wild Force Ranger, Solaris Knight, and Jungle Fury Shark Ranger)come together. The Megaforce Rangers face the remaining Rangers.

Noah: "Looks like they're all that's left."

Troy: "John? Would you like to do the honors?"

John: "It would be my pleasure. Guys. Follow my lead."

The Rangers hold up Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue!"

John: "Titanium Power!"

The helmets of the Lightspeed Rangers appear on the cards, which are then shoved into the Morphers. The Rangers are transformed into the Lightspeed Rangers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!"

The Lightspeed Rangers charge at Peiratis' Rangers with their V-Lancers extended.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "V-Lancers!"

The Rangers walk through Peiratis' Rangers, slashing them left and right. John then comes in with his Titanium Laser in its Axe Mode, and slices all the Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers turn around, and prepare to finish off the remaining Rangers.

Troy: "Let's finish this!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "V-Lancers! Blaster Mode!"

John: "Titanium Laser! Blaster Mode!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Fire!"

The blasts hit Peiratis' Rangers, and revert them all to Ranger Keys. The Rangers revert back to their original suits. The Rangers are in celebaration over this victory. However, Peiratis quickly comes in to ruin the celebration.

Peiratis: "You may have won this time Rangers, but I promise you next time you won't be so lucky."

Peiratis teleports back to the Command Ship. We cut to the Command Center where the Rangers, including John, are gathered.

Gosei: "Congratulations, Rangers. Not only did we obtain a new ally in this fight, but you were also able to obtain fifteen Ranger Keys."

Troy: "We couldn't have done it without John."

Gia: "Yeah. You really surprised Peiratis."

John: "Well you know me, I like things to be a surprise."

The Rangers laugh.

Gosei: "The world is very lucky to have you, and so am I. May the Power protect you, always."

The Rangers nod.

Emma: "Well, in honor of our new teammate, what do you guys say..?

Emma puts out her hand. The other Rangers smile, and place their hands on top of each other.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers!"

Close out the Episode with a freeze frame of the Rangers throwing their hands up and jumping into the air. Fade to black.

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce, comes to an end. I hope you guys have enjoyed this Episode, and if you did please stick with me for another 10 Episodes of the Season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	11. Chapter 11

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 11 - A Lion's Alliance

We open with a squad of X-Borgs marching through the streets of Angel Grove. Leading the squad is a Commander of the Armada, Desolar. (For those wondering, this is the monster from the Abaranger tribute episode in Gokaiger/United As One in Super Megaforce.)

Desolar: "How best to draw out the Rangers?"

Desolar then sees a cafe area filled with people.

Desolar: "That's it."

The day is ruined for the people sitting in the cafe area, as Desolar and his X-Borgs begin to attack. Chaos consumes the cafe area. Civillians start to run away, while the Armada's servants continue to fire on the cafe area. The villain's rampage is halted, as a blast hits an X-Borg - causing it to fall to the ground. Desolar and his X-Borg's turn to see the six Megaforce Rangers. We cut to Troy, lowering his Mega Blaster.

Desolar: "Rangers. Just who I wanted to see."

Troy: ""If you wanted our attention, you got it."

Desolar: "Attack!"

The X-Borgs and Rangers charge at each other. The Rangers walk through the X-Borgs. Striking one after another, until Desolar is all that remains.

Desolar: "Oh no. I'm all alone."

Gia: "You're obviously new to this. Let's show you how it ends."

The Rangers call on their Power Weapons, and prepare to attack.

Desolar: "That's weird."

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Desolar: "Doesn't it usually end like this?"

Desolar then uses a switch in his stomach to turn giant sized.

Jake: "Wow."

Noah : "He turned big already."

Troy: "Time to call the Zords."

John: "Wait. What about my Zord?"

Emma: "That's right. John doesn't have one yet."

Troy: "John. We need to stop this guy. Sit this one out for now."

John looks to the ground. Troy stares at John, and can feel his reluctance. John wants to help. He wants to fight, but he can't. Troy knows they can't waste anymore time.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We need Gosei Megazord Power, now!"

The Zords launch from the island. The Rangers teleport into their individual Zords, and eventually combine into the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

The Rangers attempt to slash Desolar with their sword, but he dodges it. The Rangers attempt to slash Desolar again, but this time Desolar shrinks down to ant size.

Jake: "Where'd he go?"

The Rangers search for Desolar.

Noah: "I'm not picking up anything on the scanner."

We then see Desolar flying towards the Gosei Great Megazord, preparing to punch it. As Desolar makes his way closer, he turns giant sized again - landing a massive hit on the Megazord. Desolar then uses his staff to slash the Gosei Great Megazord. The Rangers shield themselves from the damage. The Rangers are eventually forced from the Megazord, and land on the ground. John comes over to help the Rangers.

John: "You guys okay?"

Troy: "Yeah. We're fine."

Desolar: "You won't be for much longer."

Desolar(still giant sized) attempts to stomp on the Rangers, but before he succeeds, the Rangers are teleported back to the Command Center. Desolar lifts his foot to see no Rangers.

Desolar: "Run all you want Rangers. You'll have to face me sooner or later."

Cut to the Command Center. The Rangers(still Morphed, but with their helmets off) explain their situation to Gosei.

Noah: "The Megzord didn't stand a chance against that monster."

John: "I bet if I had my own Zord we could've taken him down."

Tensou: "Sorry, John. We've been working on a new Zord for you, but it's still missing something for it to be fully functional."

John: "What's that?"

Gosei: "The spirit of a Lion Zord."

John: "What?"

Gosei: "John. Your powers derive from the mighty lion. Each Zord, though built through technology, is infused with the spirit of a fierce creature. In this case we need the spirit of the Lion Zord to lend it's power to your Zord."

John: "Okay. So where can we find this...Lion Zord?"

Gosei: "There's only one Lion Zord left on Earth. And it is not easy to get to."

The Rangers turn to a screen in the Command Center. The Rangers watch the screen as an island in the shape of a turtle is projected on to the screen.

Gosei: "Behold. The Anamarium."

The Rangers are in awe of the island.

Gosei: "Five thousand years ago, this island was once part of the Earth. However, when the evil orgs attacked, six warriors used their powers to lift the the Anamarium out of the land of Anamaria. To this day that island has remained in the sky, hidden under a thick layer of clouds. You will find the Lion Zord there."

Noah: "One question, Gosei. If Troy and Emma's Zords are the only one's that can fly, how are the rest of us suppose to get the Anamarium?"

Gosei: "I'm glad you asked that, Noah."

The Rangers look to the screen as a massive ship(The Gosei Ultimate Command Ship) is projected on to the screen.

Gosei: "This is the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship. Tensou and I have been working on it for some time."

Jake: "Awesome."

Gosei: "Be careful, Rangers. The Anamarium will be hard to find, and it will only get tougher if the Armada finds out about it."

Troy: "We will, Gosei."

Cut to a shot of The Command Ship taking off. However, we see Desolar is following the Command Ship in his ant sized form.

We cut to the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship(NOTE: If we were watching this on T.V. this would be where we came back from a commercial break, the story teller's best friend. Anyways, the reason I'm saying this because in story the Rangers have been searching for the Anamarium for a while, matching up to the continuity of Wild Force that the Anamarium was suppose to be hard to find.)

We cut to inside the Command Ship. The Rangers (Still in their suits) are each piloting the ship, looking for anything on the scanners.

Jake: "I got nothing. What about you Noah?"

Noah: "That's a negative."

Gia: "It feels like we've been searching for this island forever."

Emma: "We can't give up guys."

Troy: "That's Lion Zord could give us just the edge we need."

John: "I just hope it's friendly."

The Rangers continue to search. Suddenly, Emma notices something peculiar.

Emma: ""Hey guys? Didn't we already fly past that cloud?"

Emma points at a strange cloud.

Noah: "That's impossible. Clouds don't stay in the same shape for very long. Unless..."

Troy: "Let's check it out."

The Rangers fly the ship towards the cloud. As they get closer, the cloud dissapates and the Anamarium is slowly revealed. The revelation of the Anamarium shocks every one of the Rangers.

Gia: "Wow."

Noah: "This is incredible."

Jake: "More like unbelievable."

John: "So this is where the Lion Zord lives? Amazing."

We cut to the outside of the Command Ship. We see Desolar is still following the Rangers.

Desolar: "Desolar to Command. I've found what the Rangers are looking for."

We cut to the Armada's Command Ship. We see Damaras, Levira, and an X-Borg monitoring a screen.

Damaras: "I knew having Desolar follow those Rangers would pay off."

Levira: "It seems the Rangers want something on that floating island."

Emperor Mavro: "Well whatever it is, we need to get to it first. Send down a squad of X-Borgs to assist Desolar."

Damaras: "Yes, my Emperor."

Peiratis: "You really think you're X-Borgs will capture whatever the Rangers want? I should go. The Ranger Keys will give them more of a challenge. Plus I have a score to settle with the Green Ranger."

Emperor Mavro: "Absoultely not."

Peiratis: "What?"

Emperor Mavro: "Unless my count is wrong, you lost fifteen Ranger Keys last time. We can't afford to lose anymore."

Peiratis backs down, knowing when he's beaten.

We cut back to the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship.

Troy: "Alright, guys. Prepare to land."

As the Rangers prepare to land, an Armada ship shows itself and opens fire. The blasts from the Armada ship rocks the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship.

Jake: "What was that!?"

Noah: "It's an Armada ship. They found us."

Gia: "But how'd they know we were searching for the Anamarium?"

Troy: "I don't know, but we can't think about that right now."

John: "Troy's right. Return fire!'

The Gosei Ultimate Command Ship flips into the air, and opens fire on the attacking Armada ship. The blasts hit the Armada ship, and force it to crash on the Anamarium.

Jake: "Alright! A solid hit!"

The Rangers celebration is ruined as Noah points something out, a cliff in the distance the ship is heading straight for.

Noah: "Cliff!"

The Rangers all take control, and try their best to pull up. However, it's too late and the ship crashes into the cliff.

We cut to the Rangers (Still Morphed) who are each waking up from the crash.

Troy: "Everyone alright?"

Jake: "Yeah. It's just my everything that hurts."

The Rangers each get up, and exit the ship.

Emma: "We made it guys!"

John: "Can't say the same for our Armada friends."

John points out the smoke from the Armada's crashed ship.

Noah: "We should get to work on finding that Lion Zord."

Before the Rangers can go any further, the group of X-Borgs from the crashed ship appear.

Jake: "They survived the crash!?"

John: "Yeah, but they won't survive us."

Desolar: "Tough talk, Rangers."

The Rangers are confused as to who's speaking. Desolar then appears grows from ant sized to normal sized.

Troy: "It's you!"

Desolar: "You were expecting maybe Santa Claus?"

Noah: "That's how the Armada knew what we were searching for. This guy must have followed us."

Desolar: "Bingo!"

Desolar signals the X-Borgs to attack. The Rangers hold their own against the X-Borgs, but after a bit of fighting, decide to split their forces.

Troy: "Guys. We'll have a better chance of finding the Lion Zord if we split up."

John: "Good idea. We'll be able to cover more ground that way.'

Troy: "Alright. Emma and John, on my signal we'll make a break for the right. The rest of you, make a break for the left. Go!"

The Rangers break off, shoving X-Borgs out of the way as they do so.

Desolar: "After them!"

The remaining X-Borgs pursue the Rangers.

We cut to a forrest where Troy, Emma, and John are.

John: "I think we lost them."

A massive roar then catches the Rangers' attention.

Troy: "What was that?"

Emma: "That sounds like our Lion Zord."

At that moment, Troy's Morpher goes off. Troy answers his Morpher.

Troy: "Gia. Have you guys found the Lion Zord?"

Gia: "Sort of."

We cut to Gia, Noah, and Jake who are standing in a massive paw print imbedded into the ground. X-Borgs then fill the area.

Gia: "And it looks like someone found us."

Gia puts her Morpher back.

Troy: "Gia? Gia? They're in trouble."

Emma: "We have to go help them."

Troy: "Right. Let's go."

The three Rangers go off to help their friends.

We cut to Gia dodging a strike from an X-Borg. Gia then kicks said X-Borg to the ground. Gia, Noah and Jake then come together.

Jake: "They're too many!"

Gia: "Let's go Legendary!"

Noah: "Good idea, Gia!"

Gia: "Follow my lead!"

The Rangers hold up Blank Cards.

Gia/Noah/Jake: "Legendary Yellow Ranger Mode!"

The cards are then shoved into the Morpher, and the Rangers are transformed.

Gia: "Samurai Yellow Ranger!"

Noah: "Mystic Force Yellow Ranger!"

Jake: "Ninja Storm Yellow Ranger!"

The Rangers take out their weapons, and prepare to fight the X-Borgs.

We cut back to Troy, Emma, and John who are still searching for their friends.

Troy: "Come on guys! I think we're almost there."

The Rangers are confronted by Desolar and a squad of X-Borgs.

Desolar: "Going some where?"

John: "Not this guy, again."

Desolar: "Oh no. You're not happy to see me? You've hurt my feelings."

Noah: "This'll hurt more than your feelings."

A blast from Noah's Shark Bowgun hits Desolar.

Troy: "Guys. You're alright."

Jake: "Always."

Desolar: "Time to break up this reunion. X-Borgs!"

Desolar signals the X-Borgs to attack.

The Rangers clash with the X-Borgs. After beating a few of them, they decide to focus their attention on Desolar. Desolar blocks multiple strikes with his staff. He then uses his staff to slash all the Rangers away.

Desolar: "Face it! I'm too much for you!"

Noah: "This guy's really tough."

John: "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Rangers nod.

The Rangers hold up Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!"

The helmets of the Jungle Fury Rangers appear on the cards, and are then shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Jungle Fury Rangers. (John into the hybrid Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger.) John jumps into the air, and wraps the Jungle Mace Around Desolar and a squad of X-Borgs. John holds the group, while the other Rangers unleash their Animal Spirits on the captured group.

Troy: "Spirit of the Tiger!'

Noah: "Spirit of the Jaguar!"

Gia: "Spirit of the Cheetah!"

Jake: "Spirit of the Wolf!"

Emma: "Spirit of the Rhino!"

The Spirit blasts hit the group of Armada soldiers. At that moment, the roar of the Lion Zord catches the attention of all the trespassers. We cut to a veternarian examining a puppy. The veternarian then turns his head, hearing the Lion's roar. Cut back to the Anamarium, as we see the Lion Zord reveal itself to the Rangers.

Emma: "It's the Lion Zord!'

Jake: "Yeah, and he doesn't look too happy."

Cut back to the Armada's Command Ship.

Damaras: "So that's what the Rangers are after. Capture it!"

Cut back to the Anamarium.

Desolar: "You heard the boss, boys! Capture that thing!"

A Squad of X-Borgs charge at the Lion Zord, but are easily swiped away by it.

John: "Easy, guys."

The Lion Zord sees everyone as intruders, and swipes both the Rangers and Armada forces off the Anamarium. The free-falling Rangers think of a way to stop their fall.

Noah: "We need something to break our fall!"

Jake: "But what?"

Gia: "I got an idea!"

Gia holds up a Blank Card.

Gia: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!"

The Card is then shoved into the Morpher.

Gia: "Power Up!"

Gia is transformed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger's Super Dino Mode. Since Gia can now fly. she tells her plan to the others.

Gia: "Everyone! Lock on!"

Gia takes Noah and Emma. Noah and Emma take Jake and Troy. Troy and Jake take John. The Rangers have formed a flying chain. However, since Desolar can also fly, he flys up behind the Rangers and fires a blast from his staff which hits Gia's foot. The Rangers free-fall again. Fortunately, cardboard boxes break the Rangers' fall. The Rangers De-Morph and each get up.

Troy: "You guys alright?"

Noah: "Yeah. Thanks to Gia."

Gia: "Yeah. Any time-

Gia falls in pain.

Emma: "Gia!"

The Rangers run over to Gia.

Emma: "Are you okay?"

Gia: "No. It's my foot."

Before any further action can be taken, the Rangers are interrupted by a certain someone. (Yes. It's Cole.)

Cole: "You, guys."

The Rangers turn their heads to see former Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole Evans.

John: "Can we help you?"

Cole: "I don't have time for games. Why were you on the Anamarium?"

Noah: "How do you..."

Cole: "Let's just say I have a strong connection with the Lion Zord. It told me the Anamarium was being invaded."

Jake: "Look. We just went up there to ask the Lion Zord for help. The Armada followed us. We had them on the ropes until the Lion Zord knocked us all off."

Cole: "Why do you need the Lion Zord?"

John: "To help protect the Earth."

Cole uses his ability to sense living beings hearts to indicate John is telling the truth. Cole is taken back a bit. He instantly realizes who these kids are, and what their mission is. Cole smiles.

Cole: "I believe you."

Cole raises his hand to John.

Cole: "I'm Cole."

John shakes his hand.

Cole also notices Gia in pain.

Cole: "Is your friend alright?

Emma: "No. It's her ankle. I think it's sprained."

Cole walks over to Gia, and examines her foot.

Cole: "It's not too bad. I've got some medical supplies back at my office. Let's get her there."

Cole and Noah help Gia up.

Cut to Cole's office. Cole is wraping a bandage around Gia's ankle.

Gia: "Thank you for this."

Cole: "It's no problem at all."

Emma walks around Cole's office, noticing all the animals.

Emma: "How long have you been a veternarian?"

Cole: "Almost ten years."

John: "What'd you do before that?"

Cole looks to John.

John: "Clearly you have a history with the Lion Zord, and I doubt someone brought him here for a check-up."

Cole laughs.

Cole: "No. He's my friend. I first met him ten years ago when I was brought to the Anamarium. He entrusted his powers to me, and made me the leader of the Wild Force Rangers."

The Rangers look to Cole in shock.

Troy: "Wait. So you're...

Cole: "That's right. I'm the Red Wild Force Ranger."

The Rangers are shocked by this revelation.

Cole: "And if the Lion Zord trusted me. I'm sure he will trust you."

Noah: "I don't think being slapped of a floating island qualifies as trust."

Cole: "He only did that because he saw you all as invaders. He was protecting his home. If you want him to trust you, you have to earn it."

Cole finishes bandaging up Gia.

Cole: "See if you can put any pressure on that."

Gia stands, and feels almost healed.

Gia: "It feels good as new."

Cole smiles. At that moment, the Rangers' Morphers go off. Troy answers his.

Troy: "Yeah, Tensou?"

Tensou: "Get downtown. Desolar is back."

Troy: "We're on it."

The Rangers look to Cole.

Troy: "Time to prove ourselves."

Cole nods.

The Rangers leave to confront Desolar.

Cut to downtown Angel Grove. Desolar and his X-Borgs are attacking random civillians. The Rangers teleport in (Already Morphed) and intervene.

Troy: "We have to help those people."

Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Right!"

Gia kicks an X-Borg of a civillian. She then flips over another X-Borg, then kicks another. Emma kicks an X-Borg, dodges a strike, then fires her Mega Blaster at another few X-Borgs. Noah flips over a railing, catches multiple strikes with his Mega Blaster, then fires a blast in a circle around the squad of X-Borgs. Jake slashes a few X-Borgs with his Snake Axe. John slashes a few X-Borgs with his Robo Blade. Troy catches a slash from Desolar with his Dragon Sword.

Troy: "What happened to capturing the Lion Zord?"

Desolar: "Plans have changed. You Rangers come first."

Desolar throws Troy off. Troy rolls on the ground, and is surrounded by his friends.

John: "You alright Troy?"

Troy: "Yeah, but now this guy's made me mad."

Gia: "What do you say we go "wild" on him?"

Troy: "Right."

The Rangers hold up Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force!"

The helmets of the Wild Force Rangers appear on the Cards, which are then shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Wild Access!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Wild Force Rangers.

Troy: "Blazing Lion!"

Emma: "Noble Tiger!"

Jake: "Iron Bison!"

Noah: "Surging Shark!"

Gia: "Soaring Eagle!"

John: "Howling Wolf!"

Troy: "Guardians of the Earth! United we roar!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Wild Force!"

The Rangers each walk through Desolar. Troy slashes Desolar with his claws, Jake and Noah then slash Desolar with their claws, Gia and Emma then slash Desolar with their claws. Finally, John jumps into the air and fires his Lunar Cue at Desolar. John then lands and slashes Desolar multiple times.

John: "Had enough!?"

Desolar brings himself to feet.

Desolar: "I'm not out yet!"

Desolar uses his device to go giant sized.

Desolar: "Try this on for size!"

Jake: "Awe man."

A roar in the distance then catches John's attention.

John: "Guys. You hear that?"

The Rangers turn to see the Lion Zord descending from the Anamarium.

Noah: "It's the Lion Zord!"

Gia: "Yeah. And it looks like he's on our side this time."

The Rangers' Morphers start to go off. John answer's his.

Gosei: "John. Now that you have earned the trust of the Lion Zord, you can now use it's power to form your own Megazord."

John: "My own Megazord? Awesome!"

John looks to Troy.

Troy: "He's all yours bro."

John nods.

John: "Alright. Lion Zord! Combine!"

As the Lion Zord descends, multiple Zords are launched from the Command Center to merge with it. The individual Zords meet up, and combine into the Gosei Grand Megazord.

Gosei: "Rangers. I present to you, the Gosei Grand Megazord."

John: "Sweet! Let's go!"

John teleports into the Gosei Grand Megazord's cockpit.

John: "Gosei Grand Megazord, online!"

Desolar: "Grand!? It'll be junk pretty soon!"

John: "We'll see about that!"

Desolar charges at the Gosei Grand Megazord. Desolar struggles with the Zord for a bit, until the Zord lifts Desolar in the air.

John: "Enjoy your flight!"

John throws Desolar through the air. Desolar lands, and fires blasts from his staff at the Zord. However, the Zord just walks through the blasts. Even punching some away.

Emma: "Wow!"

Jake: "Look at him go!"

John kicks Desolar through the air.

John: "Time to end this!"

John prepares to end Desolar.

John: "Missles! Fire!"

Desolar gets up.

Desolar: "Where am I?"

John flys through the air firing missles at Desolar.

Desolar notices John flying at him.

Desolar: "Uh-oh."

The missles and John's Megazord hit Desolar. The Rangers cheer on the ground. Desolar falls and explodes. Close out scene with the Gosei Grand Megazord posing.

Cut back to the Anamarium. The Rangers have repaired the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, and are now saying their goodbyes as they depart. Each one of them are saying goodbye, except for John, who is staring at him as they leave. John says to the Red Lion through his mind...

John: "Goodbye, Red Lion. And thank you. For everything."

The Red Lion roars. Close out episode with a freeze frame of the Red Lion roaring at the Command Ship as it leaves. Fade to black.

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you liked this, please stick with me for another 9 Epsiodes of the Season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	12. Chapter 12

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 12 - A Blast From the Future

We open in the Armada's Command Ship. We are thrust right into the middle of a heated rant by no other than Emperor Mavro.

Emperor Mavro: "Those Rangers have gotten on my last nerve!"

Mavro throws an X-Borg to the ground.

Emperor Mavro: "Every time I send one of these pathetic servants out! Every time they fail!"

Mavro throws another X-Borg to the ground.

Damaras: "My Emperor, please -

Emperor Mavro: "Do not speak, Damaras!"

Damaras returns to being silent.

Emperor Mavro: "You all have failed your Emperor! You are all a disgrace to the Armada! Unless someone can tell me how to get rid of these Rangers, once and for all, get off this ship!

Everyone remains silent, until Levira speaks up.

Levira: "You're right, my Emperor."

Mavro looks to Levira.

Levira: "We can't beat these Rangers, but there is another team we can beat."

Emperor Mavro: "Explain yourself, Levira."

At this moment a new machine like creature emerges on the bridge of the Command Ship. (This is my version of Metal Alice.)

Levira: "Behold. Metal Alice. She's a machine of my own design."

Mavro walks over to examine Metal Alice.

Emperor Mavro: "A machine? So we're putting our faith in robots now."

Levira: "Metal Alice isn't just some ordinary robot. I've designed her with with every known fighting style, and the highest level of intelligence."

Emperor Mavro: "And you don't think these Rangers will be able to defeat her?"

Levira: "On the contrary, Emperor. I think these Rangers will have no problem defeating her."

Emperor Mavro: "So you designed a machine that can be easily destroyed!?"

Levira: "By these Rangers."

Mavro turns to Levira.

Levira: "Where Metal Alice is going, the Rangers won't stand a chance."

Emperor Mavro: "And just where is she going?"

Levira: "The past."

Mavro stares at Levira with a confused expression.

Levira walks over to a monitor and brings up a hanger in Silver Hills (The setting of Power Rangers Time Force.)

Levira: "In this hanger, time travel technology is being developed by a company known as Bio-Lab. My plan is to have Metal Alice infiltrate this hanger, and use the technology to travel back in time to eliminate the first team of Power Rangers."

Emperor Mavro: "Very clever, Levira. By eliminating the first team, you eliminate every other team that came after them."

Damaras: "It also means we would succeed in our first invasion. Since no Power Rangers would be around to stop us."

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent plan, Levira."

Levira: "Thank you, my Emperor."

Emperor Mavro: "By the end of this day, the words Power Rangers will be a thing of the past."

Mavro clenches his fist.

We hold on the screen with the hanger in Silver Hills. We then immediately cut to said hanger.

We cut to inside the hanger. We see various scientists hard at work. As we pan around, one scientist is given a clipboard showing the results of the time travel technology. The scientist then walks over to give the clipboard to former Red Time Force Ranger, Wesley Collins.

Scientist: "Mr. Collins, the time travel technology is almost fully operational."

Wes: "Thank you."

The scientist nods to Wes, then walks away. After the scientist leaves, Wes is greeted by an old friend. Former Quantum Ranger, Eric Myers.

Eric: "So it's almost time."

Wes laughs.

Wes: "Yeah."

Eric: "Where exactly do you plan on going when it's up and running?"

Wes: "The past."

Eric stares at Wes with a confused expression.

Wes: "If I can travel back to before the Armada's first invasion, I can warn the other Rangers ahead of time. That way we'll have more time to prepare, and maybe, just maybe we'll be able to keep all of our Powers this time."

Wes hands the clipboard to Eric.

Eric: "From these results, it seems like there's only enough power for one trip."

Wes: "Yes."

Eric: "Too bad. You could use it to visit the others in the future."

Wes thinks long and hard over Eric's words. Wes knows he would love to visit his friends in the year 3012. Especially Jen, but Wes knows the safety of Earth comes before his own desires.

Wes: "This is more important."

Eric places a hand on Wes' shoulder, and nods.

Eric: "You're father would be proud."

Wes smiles and nods back.

We cut to outside the hanger, as we see Metal Alice teleport in with a squad of X-Borgs.

Metal Alice: "Distract them while I commandeer the time travel technology."

The X-Borgs nod and proceed to the hanger.

We see the guards guarding the hanger fired upon by the X-Borgs.

Cut to inside the hanger as we see Wes and Eric react to the disturbance.

Wes nods to Eric to follow him to investigate the disturbance.

Before the two can leave the hanger, the main hanger door is breached by an explosion. The explosion shocks both Rangers as X-Borgs storm in, further shocking the two. Wes and Eric charge at the invading X-Borgs. Wes catches an X-Borgs weapon, then kicks said X-Borg to the ground. Wes then uses his new weapon to fight off other X-Borgs. Eric sweep kicks an X-Borg, then catches a strike from another X-Borg. Eric then flips said X-Borg through the air. The X-Borg lands on the ground. As all this comotion is going on, Metal Alice, and a group of five X-Borgs teleport to the platform with a prototype time machine. (The time machine used in this is actually a very early prototype of what later became the S.P.D. Rangers' way of travelling back to stop Grum in the _Wormhole_ team up Episode.)

Metal Alice: "Excellent."

Metal Alice begins to put the coordinates into the time machine, as the X-Borgs start to get in to the time machine.

Cut back over to the fight as Wes kicks an X-Borg through the air. Wes then notices Metal Alice by the time machine. Wes rushes over to Metal Alice, who quickly notices him. Wes jumps on to the platform and performs a swing kick at Metal Alice. However, Metal Alice catches the kick, and punches Wes in the chest - sending him flying through the air. Wes lands on crates, breaking them. Metal Alice powers up the time machine, and steps into it. The door to the time machine begins to close. Eric notices Metal Alice is getting away, and takes out his blaster to finish off the remaining X-Borgs. The door finishes sealing. Eric runs over to the time machine and prepares to fire at it. However, it's too late. The time machine emanates a flash of light which causes Eric to shield his eyes. Eric lowers his hands from his face as the light from the time machine dissapates. Eric lowers his hands to see the time machine is gone. Eric holsters his weapon, and goes over to check on Wes. Eric helps Wes up.

Eric: "Wes, you alright?"

Wes: "I'm fine."

Wes notices the time machine is gone.

Wes: "But I don't think we'll be for much longer."

Fade to black.

Cut Angel Grove Highschool. The Megaforce Rangers are exiting the school after a long day of work.

Jake: "That Algebra test was so hard."

Noah: "Are you kidding?"

Jake: "Oh. Sorry. I forgot I was talking to Albert Einstein."

Emma: "Well Jake, maybe if you put more time into studying and less time into finding a date to the Vice Versa Dance, you'd do better."

Jake: "It's impossible. I've asked nearly every girl in this school, but none of them are interested."

Gia: "Really Jake? Who wouldn't want to go with you? You're a catch."

Jake: "You really think so?"

Gia nods.

Jake: "Uh... Gia? Would you want to go with me?"

Gia: "Sorry Jake. I'm already going with Noah."

Jake: "With Noah!?"

Jake looks to Noah.

Noah: "Sorry buddy."

Jake: "Wait. But it's a Vice Versa Dance. You and Gia are complete opposites."

Noah: "Not really. Who do you think helped me study for the Algebra test? Thanks again, Gia."

Gia: "Any time."

Jake: "Ugh! Whatever I probably just won't go. It's a stupid dance anyway."

Emma: "Jake you have to go! They hold the Vice Versa Dance every year. You can't just not go."

Jake: "Well as soon as you find someone for me, count me out-

Jake stops as he walks into Troy, who has stopped walking.

Jake: "What's wrong, bro?"

The other Rangers then notice a limosine pulled up in front of the school, with Silver Guardian members on the outside of it. The Rangers stand there pondering over the situation. One Guardian member opens the door of the limosine, to reveal John already inside. The Guardian then motions for the other Rangers to enter the Rangers are at first agasped that they have John, however a nod from John sets their nerves at ease. The Rangers enter the limosine.

Cut to the limosine driving to the same hanger from before. The limosine parks outside the hanger. The Rangers then exit the limo, and are greeted by Wes, with Eric behind him.

Wes: "Welcome, Rangers."

The Rangers are shocked that this man knows their secret.

Emma: "Who are you guys?"

Gia: "Yeah. And what's the deal with kidnapping us?"

Wes: "My name's Wesley Collins. This is my partner, Eric Myers.

Eric nods.

Wes: "I'm the head of the Silver Guardians, and the company known as Bio-Lab."

Noah: "Bio-Lab?"

John: "You've heard of it before, Noah?"

Noah: "They supply the world with all the latest, and most advanced technology. Last time I checked they were said to be working on something groundbreaking."

Wes: "We did. And we have."

Troy: "Well, what were you working on that was so special?"

Wes: "Time travel."

This shocks the other Rangers.

Wes: "For a long time, it's been a dream of mine to travel through time. Ever since myself, and my fellow Time Force Rangers succeeded in defeating the time travelling criminal Ransik, and his gang of mutants."

Jake: "Rewind a sec. Did you just say -

Wes: "Yes. I'm the Red Time Force Ranger."

Jake: "Actually I was going to ask about the time travelling mutant criminals. That sounds like a franchise right there."

Everyone stares at Jake silently.

Jake: "Sorry."

Wes: "Anyway, we had our top scientists working on this project for years. And earlier today we had a breakthrough."

Eric: "And a break in."

The other Rangers are confused by Eric's words.

Wes: "Once the machine was fully operational, a squad of X-Borgs broke into the hanger. We tried our best to hold them off, but it was all a diversion. Some kind of robotic woman stole the time machine."

John: "So why are we here?"

Wes: "We need you to go back in time to stop whatever the Armada's up to."

The Rangers are taken back by Wes' request.

Wes: "We need you. The very future depends on you."

Troy looks to his fellow Rangers who all nod.

Troy: "We're in."

Wes smiles.

Troy: "But how are we suppose to get there if we don't have a time machine?"

Wes: "With this."

Wes takes out a briefcase. Opening the briefcase is a type of portal gun along with one of the same crystals that once caused time holes in Power Rangers Time Force. Wes takes out the crystal.

Wes: "This is what allows us to travel through time."

Emma: "A crystal?"

Wes: "These crystals once caused random time anomalies. However, thanks to studying the crystals over the years, we've been able to harness the energy to a focused point."

Gia: "So it's like a time machine in a stick?

Wes: "That's right."

John: "Why spend time building a machine if you have this?"

Wes: "Because with this, there's no way back."

The Rangers are shocked by this revelation.

Wes: "It needs crystals to make it work. And this is the last one until we can find more."

Emma: "What happened to the other crystals?"

Wes: "They were used for the time machine. Which is why when you get there, your only chance of getting back will be to find the time machine."

The Rangers understand, and are ready to begin their mission.

Wes loads the crystal into the portal gun. Wes then enters the exact same coordinates Metal Alice traveled to. Wes fires the gun, and a Time Portal opens.

The Rangers all look to each other and make their way to the portal.

Wes: "Good luck, Rangers."

The Rangers nod to Wes, and enter the portal. The Rangers vanish before Wes and Eric's eyes, as the Time Portal begins to dissapate.

Eric: "You're sure about this? Trusting a bunch of kids with the fate of the future?"

Wes: "They're the best chance the future has right now."

The Portal disappears entirely.

Cut to a field in Angel Grove. We see the portal appear and the Megaforce Rangers emerge from it.

The Rangers all feel a little disoriented from the time jump.

Jake: "I feel so funky."

Noah: "Our bodies are adjusting from the time jump. Don't worry it should pass soon."

Gia: "Where - When are we?"

Emma: "It looks like Angel Grove."

Troy: "Alright, guys. We need to split up if we have any chance of finding -

Troy stops himself as he hears a monsterous female voice not far away say "Where are your friends!?"

The Rangers run towards the voice and see Goldar, Scorpina, and a squad of Zedd's Putties surround two teenagers bound to a tree.

Jake: "Looks like they could use a little help."

John then points at multicolored streaks descending from the sky.

John: "Looks like they're about to get some."

The multicolored streaks reach the ground, and the White, Pink, Blue, and Red Mighty Morphin Rangers appear.

Noah: "It's the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Incredible!"

The Rangers watch in amazement as the original Rangers fight off Zedd's Putties. The White Ranger jumps through the air and fights Goldar and Scorpina. The Red, Blue, and Pink Rangers jump through the air and simoultaneously kick three Putties in the chest, causing them to evaporate. The Rangers watch as the Blue Ranger frees the two teenagers bound to the tree by striking their binds with his Power Lance. The two freed teenagers then Morph into the Black and Yellow Mighty Morphin Rangers. The White Ranger simoultaneously kicks both Goldar and Scorpina to the ground.

Emma: "They're amazing."

The Rangers are shocked as both Goldar and Scorpina grow giant sized. The MMPR Rangers call their Zords and combine into the Thunder Megazord, and White Tiger Zord. The Rangers watch the Zords and monsters battle for a bit, until the MMPR Rangers decide to form the Thunder Ultra Zord, which blasts both Scorpina and Goldar to the ground. Both monsters decide to retreat, knowing when they've been defeated. The day is won for the Mighty Morphin Rangers. However, the Megaforce Rangers are only getting started.

Gia: "They retreated."

Troy: "Come on, guys. We have to find whoever stole the time machine, and stop whatever they're up to."

Jake: "It could be anywhere around here. How are we suppose to -

Jake stops talking as a heated argument catches the Ranger's attention.

The Rangers go to investigate and find Goldar and Scorpina arguing over the battle.

Goldar: "You have failed Lord Zedd!"

Scorpina: "Idiot! You failed him too!"

Goldar: "I don't know why he wanted you to fight the Rangers. You're clearly just as useless as Rita!"

Scorpina: "Rita is ten times the leader Zedd will ever be!"

Goldar laughs histerically.

Scorpina: "Laugh all you want. I'm done working for Zedd."

Goldar: "You'll regret your decision!"

Goldar teleports away.

Scorpina: "Blasted Rangers! I would give anything just for the chance to get back at them."

Metal Alice: "I believe I can help with that."

Scorpina unsheathes her sword and holds it up to Metal Alice.

Scorpina: "Who are you?"

Metal Alice: "A friend."

Scorpina: "I don't have time for friends. They get in the way."

Metal Alice: "Please hear me out. You want to destroy the Rangers. Right?"

Scorpina: "Of course."

Metal Alice: "I can help make that happen."

Scorpina laughs.

Scorpina: "And how do you intend to do that?"

Metal Alice: "I've been sent here from about twenty years in the future to destroy the first team of Power Rangers. Where I come from, the Power Rangers continue to be a thorn in my Emperor's side. Which is why I've been sent here. To remove that thorn."

The Rangers are shocked by this revelation.

Emma: "Did you hear that?"

Troy: "She wants to destroy the first team of Power Rangers."

Noah: "If she does that, than every other team of Rangers that came after Mighty Morphin..."

John: "They'll all be erased from history."

Jake: "We can't let that happen! Let's go guys!"

The Rangers know they can't waste any more time.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Cards are shoved into the Morphers and the Rangers are transformed.

The Rangers flip through the air, and land in front of Scorpina and Metal Alice.

Metal Alice: "Rangers!? But how!?"

Scorpina looks curiously at this group of Rangers.

Scorpina: "I've never seen these kind of Rangers before."

Jake: "And you never will again! Let's get her guys!"

Metal Alice: "X-Borgs! Attack!"

The X-Borgs charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return. The Rangers take out their Power Weapons, and begin to cut down the X-Borgs. Emma and Noah blast the squad of X-Borgs with their Power Weapons.

Emma: "Phoenix Shot!"

Noah: "Shark Bowgun!"

The blasts hit the squad of X-Borgs. Jake and Gia then run through the X-Borgs with their Power Weapons.

Jake: "Snake Axe!"

Gia: "Tiger Claw!"

Jake and Gia slash the group of X-Borgs, who all explode. Cut over to Troy and John, who are fighting Metal Alice. Metal Alice blocks all of the strikes from both Rangers with her Metal Slasher. Cut over to Scorpina who is fighting the rest of the Rangers. Scorpina blocks strike after strike from the Megaforce Rangers. Scorpina slashes Noah, Emma, and Gia away. Jake then attempts to slash Scorpina with his Snake Axe, but Scorpina catches the strike and the two struggle.

Jake: "What's the deal with kidnapping the Black and Yellow Rangers?"

Scorpina: "That imbecile of a Black Ranger thought I was going to some dance with him. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't my type."

Jake: "So you used him!? That's messed up!"

Scorpina throws Jake's Weapon up, then slashes Jake back. Jake flies through the air and falls on the ground. Troy notices his friends in danger.

Troy: "Jake!"

Metal Alice attempts to slash Troy, but the strike is blocked by John's Lion Blade. John slashes Metal Alice back. Metal Alice lands on the ground, and brings herself to her feet.

Metal Alice: "Mission compromised. Time to abort."

Metal Alice begins to run away from the fight, back to the time machine.

John: "You go help the others. I'll handle her."

Troy: "Alright. Good luck bro."

John nods, and proceeds to chase after Metal Alice. Troy runs over to help Jake off the ground.

Troy: "You alright, Jake?"

Jake grunts in pain as he is helped up.

Jake: "Define, alright."

The other Rangers join Troy and Jake, who all stand before Scorpina. Jake feels rejuvinated by his friends being there, knowing that even in the toughest of situations, he'll always have his friends.

Scorpina: "It's pathetic knowing that even in the future, you Power Rangers still look out for each other."

Emma: "That's because we have the one thing you monsters will never understand."

Scorpina: "And what's that?"

Jake: "Heart."

The other Rangers look to Jake and nod.

Jake: "Guys, I've got a bone to pick with this one."

Gia: "What do you say we give her a "Black" eye?"

Jake: "Right."

The Rangers hold out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Black Ranger Mode!"

The Cards are shoved into the Morphers and the Rangers are transformed into various Black Rangers.

Noah: "Dino Thunder Black Ranger!"

Gia: "Alien Black Ranger!"

Emma: "RPM Black Ranger!"

Troy: "In Space Black Ranger!"

Jake: "Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!"

Scorpina: "Five Black Rangers!? What is this!?"

Jake: "These are the future Rangers who will always stand up to evil like you!"

Scorpina readies herself for battle.

Jake: "Let's go!"

The various Black Rangers charge at Scorpina, who does the same in return. Noah uses his Brachio Staff's Fire Mode on Scorpina.

Noah: "Brachio Staff! Fire Strike!"

The strike of fire blinds Scorpina. The Rangers use this distraction to their advantage, as Gia slashes Scorpina with her Aquitian Saber.

Gia: "Aquitian Saber!"

The slash hits Scorpina, which is immediately followed up by Emma firing her Rocket Blaster at Scorpina.

Emma: "Rocket Blaster!"

The blast hits Scorpina. Troy then comes in and slashes Scorpina with his Lunar Lance.

Troy: "Lunar Lance!"

The slash hits Scorpina. Jake then comes in to finish Scorpina off.

Jake: "My turn."

Jake charges at Scorpina with his Power Axe.

Jake: "Power Axe!"

The strike from the Power Axe hits Scorpina, who explodes as Jake turns and faces the camera. The other Rangers join Jake, and Morph back to their original suits.

Gia: "Nice work, Jake!"

Noah: "Yeah! You sure brought your A-game for that!"

Jake: "I couldn't have done it without you guys. You're the best!"

Emma: "Oh. We know."

Troy: "There's still work to be done guys."

The Rangers look to Troy.

Troy: "We have to help John. He went to stop that robot from escaping with the time machine."

Jake: "Then we should get going now."

Troy: "Right."

The Rangers run off to find John.

Cut over to Metal Alice running away, with John closing in fast. The two run for a little longer until the time machine comes in to sight.

John: "The time machine? You won't get away!"

Metal Alice stops and turns to face John.

Metal Alice: "Watch me!"

Metal Alice fires her Eye Ray at John.

Metal Alice: "Eye Ray!"

The beams of energy move towards John. Before the beams hit John, however, we see John take out his Morpher and a Blank Card.

John: "Legendary Ranger Mode -

The beams hit around John, who is engulfed in an explosion. Metal Alice begins to laugh.

Metal Alice: "That'll show him."

Metal Alice's victory is short lived as we see the Gold Samurai Ranger emerge from the explosion.

John: "Samurai!"

Metal Alice is shocked to see that John survived. John then charges at Metal Alice with his Barracuda Blade.

John: "Barracuda Blade!"

John unleashes multiple strikes with his Barracuda Blade, which Metal Alice blocks. Metal Alice then catches John's hand, and prepares to slash him. John throws Metal Alice off, and immediately takes out his Morpher and a Blank Card.

John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!"

John is Morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger, who immediately jumps over Metal Alice - kicking her to the ground in the process. John lands and turns with his Golden Power Staff ready.

John: "Golden Power Staff!"

Metal Alice gets up off the ground, and readies her Eye Ray.

Metal Alice: "Eye Ray!"

The two unleash blasts at the same time, causing a massive explosion in the middle - which sends both combatants flying through the air. John lands on the ground, and gets up. John Morphs back to his original suit as the other Rangers find him.

Troy: "John!"

John: "Troy! Man am I glad to see you guys."

Metal Alice notices the other Rangers.

Metal Alice: "I don't care about going back to the future anymore. I have a new mission, to destroy all of you."

Jake: "What do you guys say we finish her with a blast from the past?"

Gia: "You mean future?"

Jake: "You know what I mean."

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!"

The Helmets of the Time Force Rangers appear on the Cards, which are then shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Time For Time Force!"

John: "Quantum Power!"

The Rangers are Morphed into the Time Force Rangers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Time Force!"

Metal Alice unleases her Eye Ray upon the Rangers, who dodge it by slowing down time and evading the Rangers rise, and prepare for battle. Troy takes out his Chrono Saber.

Troy: "Chrono Saber, Red!"

Troy unleashes multiple strikes on Metal Alice with his Chrono Saber. The other Rangers take out their Chrono Sabers, and each slash their way past Metal Alice. Metal Alice rises from the ground, and in a last resort, uses her Chest Detonator against the Rangers.

Metal Alice: "Chest Detonator!"

A massive crimson-hued laser is fired from the upper portion of Metal Alice's chest. Noah takes out the V3 Blaster.

Noah: "V3."

Gia takes out the V4 Blaster.

Gia: "V4."

John takes out his Quantum Defender.

John: "Quantum Defender!"

Noah/Gia/John: "Fire!"

The blasts from the three Rangers, cancels out Metal Alice's blast.

Metal Alice stands their in horror.

Metal Alice: "Impossible!"

Troy: "Time to end this!"

Troy, Emma, and Jake jump off of John, Gia, and Noah's shoulders with their Chrono Sabers in hand.

Troy: "Time Strike!"

Emma: "Time Strike!"

Jake: "Time Strike!"

Troy/Emma/Jake: "Attack!"

The slashes from the Time Strike Attack hit and destroy Metal Alice. The Rangers Morph back to their original suits, and turn as Metal Alice falls and explodes.

Cut back to the hanger in Silver Hills. It's present day. Wes, Eric, and a few other Silver Guardian members await the return of the Megaforce Rangers. The wait is over as flashes of light start to appear. The time machine immediately appears on the same platform from earlier. Wes, Eric, and the others in the room watch with anticipation as the door starts to open. The door fully opens, and the Megaforce Rangers exit. Clapping and cheering then start to envelop the hanger. The Rangers walk towards Wes, Eric, and the Silver Guardians. Wes salutes the Rangers.

Eric: "Salute!"

Eric and the Silver Guardians salute the Rangers. The Rangers, smiling and laughing, salute back. Close out scene with a fade to black.

Cut to the Youth Center, where everyone seems to be celebrating and enjoying the Vice Versa Dance. We find the Rangers hanging out by the Juice Bar with their dates. Troy with Emma. Noah with Gia. Jake and John are the solo members of the celebration.

Troy: "I can't believe you decided to come John."

John: "Are you kidding? When I went here, I was the life of all the parties. Still am in a way."

Jake: "Yeah. "Life". I guess it doesn't feel too bad seeing as I'm not the only member of the team with out a date."

Gia: "You can dance with John."

The Rangers share a laugh. An old girlfriend of Johns then comes up to John.

Kristin: "John?"

John: "Kristin?"

Kristin: "Hey! It's been so long!"

Kristin and John hug.

John: "What are you doing here?"

Kristin: "I come to all the Vice Versa dances."

John: "Really?"

Kristin laughs.

Kristin: "Yeah. Hey, do you still know any moves?"

John: "Do I?"

John and Kristin head to the dance floor.

Jake: "Guess I'm back to being all alone."

The other Rangers try to comfort Jake.

Emma: "Awe Jake. It's okay."

Jake: "Who cares? As long as I have you guys, I'm never alone."

The Rangers smile.

A girl from one of Jake's classes, Emily, then comes up to Jake.

Emily: "Hi, Jake."

Jake: "Emily?"

Emily: "Yeah."

Jake: "What's up?"

Emily: "Well I wasn't going to come to this dance till last minute, and I didn't have time to find a date."

Jake: "Really?"

Emily: "Yeah. Are you here with any one?"

Jake shoots up from his seat, and loudly proclaims...

Jake: "No!"

Emily laughs.

Emily: "Um. Would you want to dance with me?"

Jake: "Totally. Definitely. Absolutely."

Emily: "Awesome."

Jake and Emily go out on to the dance floor and begin to slow dance.

The other Rangers then go out on to the dance floor, and enjoy one quiet night of peace and fun.

Close out Episode with a freeze frame of the Rangers dancing together.

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you enjoyed this Episode, please stick with me for another 8 Episodes of the Season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	13. Chapter 13

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 13 - Roses Are Red, But We Wish They Were Blue

We open with the Rangers in school. We catch up with Emma and Gia at Emma's locker.

Emma: "So, you up for studying at the Juice Bar later?"

Gia: "Totally."

Emma returns to getting books out of her locker, but stops when Gia asks a question.

Gia: "Do you mind if Noah joins us?"

Emma: "I don't mind, but why? You've never asked him to tag along before."

Gia expresses embarrassment at Emma's question, and thinks of a quick way to justify Noah's company.

Gia: "I have a chemistry test I have to study for, and I need someone who knows the Periodic Table like the back of their hand."

Emma: "Are you sure that's the ONLY reason?"

Gia: "What are you talking about?"

Emma: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you want Noah there because you might have a little crush on him?"

Gia: "What!? No. He' not...I just...We're just friends."

Emma: "Okay. Whatever you say..."

Emma closes her locker. Gia and Emma then proceed to walk down the hallway until they run in to Noah.

Emma: "Noah!"

Noah: "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Gia: "Oh nothng. We were just -

Emma: "Gia wanted to know if you wanted to "study" at the Juice Bar with her later."

Gia's face turns bright red with both embarrassment and rage.

Noah: "Sure. I'd love to, but in the mean time...

Noah gestures for Emma and Gia to follow him to an empty classroom. They do, and Noah shuts the door behind him.

Emma: "What's this about?"

Noah: "You'll see."

Noah pulls out a laptop from his bag and shows Gia and Emma a new Weapon he and Tensou have been working on.

Noah: "We call it, The Megaforce Blaster. This is a weapon Tensou and I have been working on. If we combine all of our weapons together, no monster will be able to stand up to it."

Gia: "Cool! So in other words, if we combine all of our strength together we'll be unstoppable?"

Noah: "Basically."

Gia laughs.

Emma: "Great! Well Gia and I have to get to our next class, but we'll see you later at the Juice Bar."

Noah: "Alright."

Noah smiles, as the girls walk away.

Cut to the Armada's Command Ship. The doors to the bridge open as a new villain enters the bridge, Beezara(The monster from the "United We Stand" Episode of Megaforce).

Beezara: "Vrak! I've come back for you!"

Levira: "Who's she?"

Damaras: "That's Beezara. She's suppose to marry Vrak."

Beezara: "Vrak!? Where are you!?"

Emperor Mavro rises from his chair.

Emperor Mavro: "Apologies, Beezara. Vrak is currently detained at the moment."

Beezara: "Whatever for!?"

Emperor Mavro: "He and Vekar betrayed my trust."

Beezara: "So!? I need to marry a prince if I'm to become Queen! And I won't do a Wedding Ceremony from a jail cell! Please! You have to release him! I'll do anything to free him!"

Mavro gets an idea from Beezara's desperation.

Emperor Mavro" Okay, Beezara. I'll make you a deal. If you can destroy the Power Rangers, I'll release Vrak from his cell."

Beezara: "That's it!? No problem! I'll make sure those Power Rangers never bother you again!"

Beezara proceeds to leave.

Beezara: "I can already see how big the ceremony will be!"

Cut to the Juice Bar. Gia, Noah, and Emma are all studying around a table.

Gia: "So the first five elements of the Periodic Table are...Hydrogen...Helium...Lithium...Beryllium...and...Boron?

Noah: "Right! Now we only have one-hundred and thirteen more elements to go."

Gia laughs. Emma smiles at Noah and Gia.

Noah: "We might be here for a while, so I'm gonna grab us some sodas."

Gia: "Cool."

Emma: "You guys seem to be getting along very well."

Gia: "I told you we're just friends."

Emma: "Right."

At this moment, Beezara appears at the Juice Bar's entrance.

Beezara: "It seems the Yellow Ranger is infatuated with the Blue Ranger. That gives me an idea. I'll use my venom to make the two female Rangers fight over the Blue Ranger."

Beezara puts her plan into action and sends the venom at Gia and Emma. The venom hits them.

Beezara: "Excellent!"

Beezara teleports away.

Noah comes back, holding a tray with three sodas.

Emma immediately stands up, and pulls out Noah's chair for him.

Emma: "Let me get that for you, Noah!"

Noah: "Thanks, Emma."

Gia stands up too, and pulls Noah's chair away from Emma.

Gia: "No! Let me get that!"

Noah's confused by this.

Noah sits down, and Gia takes the tray from Noah.

Gia: "I'll get that for you too!"

Emma then takes the tray from Gia.

Emma: "No! I was going to do that!"

Gia then tries to take the tray back. Noah just sits there shocked how these two who have been friends for so long are now fighting over a tray. The struggle causes the sodas to fly into the air and land on Noah. Gia and Emma look at Noah.

Gia: "See what you did!?"

Emma: "Me!? You were the one who tried to grab the tray from me!"

Gia: "Oh, don't try to act all innocent! You're just jealous cause Noah likes me more than you!"

Emma: "Ha! Fat chance!"

Noah: "What's going on with you two!?"

We cut to a park in Angel Grove. We see Troy, Jake, and John playing soccer. Beezara and a squadron of X-Borgs then teleport in.

Beezara: "Take them! I'll need caterers for the wedding."

Troy notices the X-Borgs coming towards them.

Troy: "X-Borgs! Watch out!"

The X-Borgs charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return.

We cut back to the Juice Bar. Noah's Morpher goes off. Noah answers his Morpher.

Noah: "Yeah, Gosei?"

Gosei: "Noah, gather Emma and Gia then head to the park. The other Rangers are in trouble."

Noah: "Got it, Gosei."

Noah puts his Morpher away.

Noah: "We've got trouble."

Emma and Gia nod. The three Rangers then run out of the Juice Bar. The three, still running, then take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Noah/Emma/Gia: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers' Helmets appear on the Cards and are shoved into the Morphers.

Noah/Emma/Gia: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed and continue to run to the park.

Cut back to the park. Troy blocks a hit from an X-Borg, then kicks said X-Borg to the ground. John punches an X-Borg to the ground, but another X-Borg puts John in a full nelson. John is able to flip the X-Borg over, then punches the X-Borg in the stomach. Jake dodges multiple hits from X-Borgs, then uses the Soccer Ball they were playing with as a weapon, kicking it at multiple X-Borgs. Eventually, Beezara is the only one left standing.

Beezara: "It's so hard to find good help these days."

Jake: "Looks like you're all that's left."

Beezara: "Trust me. I'm enough."

Troy: "We'll see about that!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Jake/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers' Helmets appear on the Cards and are shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Jake/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed, and proceed to fight Beezara. John and Jake unleash a barrage of kicks and punches, which Beezara is able to block. Beezara then slashes the two Rangers away, and uses her venom on Jake and John. Jake and John are paralyzed by the venom.

John: "That venom of hers is toxic!'

Jake: "I'm going numb!"

The two Rangers De-Morph and collapse in pain. Troy runs over to Jake and John.

Troy: "Guys! You okay!?"

John: "We can't move!"

Beezara: "My venom does wonders. Don't you think?"

Beezara fires a blast at Troy. The blast causes an explosion. We then see Troy emerge from the explosion with his Dragon Sword in hand.

Troy: "Dragon Sword!"

Troy tries his best to fight off Beezara, but he's eventually struck by Beezara's venom as well. Troy De-Morphs as Beezara comes in to take the Rangers. However, Noah Gia and Emma arrive and fire their Mega Blasters at Beezara.

Beezara: "How dare you intervene!"

Noah: "Sorry, but if you mess with our friends you mess with us!"

Gia: "Are you guys okay?"

Emma: "What happened?"

Beezara: "They got a taste of my venom! It's delicious! Here, try some!"

Beezara fires her venom at the Rangers.

Noah takes out his Morpher and a Blank Card.

Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!

The Helmet of the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger appears on the Card and is then shoved into the Morpher.

Noah: "Power Up!"

Noah is transformed into the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger.

Noah: "Tricera Shield!"

Noah uses his Tricera Shield to block Beezara's blast. Noah then charges at Beezara.

Emma: "Great idea my love!"

Gia: "Let's follow his lead!"

Gia takes out her Morpher and a Blank Card.

Gia: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!"

The Helmet of the Blue Wind Ranger appears on the Card, and is then shoved into the Morpher.

Gia: "Ranger Form! Ha!"

Gia is transformed into the Blue Wind Ranger.

Emma: "Hey! I wanted Ninja Storm! Whatever!"

Emma takes out her Morpher and a Blank Card.

Emma: "Powers of Aquitar, Activate!"

Emma is transformed into the Blue Alien Ranger.

Emma and Gia charge at Beezara, who already has her hands filled with Noah.

Troy: "Did she say, "My love?"

Noah smashes his Tricera Shield into Beezara, who is forced back.

Emma: "Aquitar Waterfall!"

Gia: "Power of Water!"

The huge splash of water hits Beezara. The Rangers Morph back to their original suits.

Noah: "Nice work, guys!"

Gia: "My attack was better though. Right, Noah?"

Noah: "Ummm..."

Emma: "Yeah, right! My waterfall brought the house down!"

Gia: "That was just a light rain shower!"

Emma: "I'll show you a light rain shower!"

Noah: "Guys, stop! What's gotten in to you two!? You're suppose to be best friends."

Gia: "Best friends don't try to steal your crush!"

Emma: "He obviously likes me more than you! And why would I want to be friends with someone as obnoxious as you!?"

Beezara: "My spell is still working."

Beezara then gets up and sees the stream of water created by the girls' attack.

Beezara: "Maybe I can lighten up the mood."

Beezara shoots her venom at the stream of water, which carries the venom towards the Rangers. Noah notices this, and pushes the girls out of the way.

Noah: "Get out of the way!"

The venom hits Noah, paralyzing him and forcing him to De-Morph.

Emma/Gia: "Noah!"

Emma and Gia rush over to Noah.

Gia: "You okay?"

Emma: "That monster will pay for this!"

Emma charges at Beezara with her Phoenix Shot.

Emma: "Phoenix Shot!"

Gia: "What do you think you're doing!?"

Emma attempts to fight off Beezara, but she is eventually slashed away.

Gia: "Oh, no!"

Beezara is about to slash Emma, but Gia comes in and takes the hit for her. Beezara then grabs Gia by the neck, and places her foot on Emma.

Beezara: "You two are bitter enemies, and don't you forget it!"

Beezara drops Gia to the ground, and kicks both the Rangers across the soccer field - into the goal net. The two girls are forced to De-Morph.

Beezara: "Goal!"

Beezara walks over to the four paralyzed Rangers.

Beezara: "You four, carry me."

Troy, Jake, John, and Noah all rise up, unable to control themselves.

Jake: "I can't help myself!"

Noah: "Neither can I!"

The Rangers pick up Beezara.

Beezara: "Quickly, now!"

The Rangers proceed to carry Beezara away.

Beezara: "That's much better! Put your backs into it!"

The girls lay on the ground, defeated.

We cut to a field. We see the Rangers still carrying Beezara.

Beezara: "Put me down right here."

The Rangers put Beezara down.

Beezara: "Now all I have to do is wait for those girls to show up. How fitting it will be to have the Power Rangers be the servants of my wedding. I should do something productive while I wait."

Beezara looks to the four Rangers, laughing.

Cut to a shot of the Rangers each serving Beezara. Noah is rubbing her feet. Jake is waving a fan. Troy is giving her a manacure. And John is feeding her fruits.

Beezara: "I don't know why Mavro wants you destroyed so bad. You four would make excellent servants."

Pieces of grapes hit John in the face as Beezara eats them. Jake is getting tired of waving the fan. Troy and Noah are disgusted by their jobs as well.

Cut to the soccer field Emma and Gia are still at.

Emma: "Why did you take a hit for me?"

Gia: "Because no matter how much I hate someone, I'd hate myself even more if I just stood back and watched them get hurt."

Emma looks at Gia in disbelief.

Emma: "That reminds me of the time you and Noah didn't really get along."

Gia: "Yeah."

Gia remembers the time Noah tried to help her, but she was too headstrong and went straight into battle. (My Samurai Surprise Episode)

Gia: "He was just trying to be a good friend, but I treated him like dirt and we both ended up getting hurt. That's when I realized I'm too full of myself sometimes. Sometimes you need others to help you out. Otherwise, you'll never change. Noah taught me a lot about myself. That's why I...

Emma: "You...what?"

Gia: "I like him! Okay!?"

Emma: "I like Noah too, but I've never had these strong feelings for him. Come to think of it, I don't know why I like him so much. I'm going out with Troy."

Gia: "Do you think...

Emma: "A spell! It has to be! It was probably that monster."

Gia: "I knew it! We're like sisters. We've never hated each other."

Emma: "I'm sorry for the things I said. You're a great person, Gia."

Gia: "I'm sorry too. What do you say we show that monster what happens when she turns best friends against each other?"

Emma: "I'm in."

We cut back to Beezara and the Rangers. We see Emma and Gia discovering Beezara's location.

Gia: "There they are."

Jake is exhausted from waving the fan.

Jake: "I can't keep doing this! My arms feel like they're going to fall off!"

Beezara: "Then by all means, stop. You may leave."

Jake is forced to walk away, but he's knocked down by an invisble force field.

Jake: "Ow!"

Beezara laughs at Jake's pain.

Emma: "Looks like the guys are trapped by that force field. We have to break them free."

Gia: "I have an idea."

Cut to Beezara.

Beezara: "I'm sick of all your complaining! You all should be greatful that you serve me!"

Emma: "Stop!"

Beezara sees Emma. The Rangers are excited to see Emma.

Beezara: "I've been waiting for you!"

Beezara fires her venom at Emma, who jumps into the air and Morphs.

Emma: "Go Go Megaforce!"

Beezara then ensnares Emma in a bind of leaves and branches.

Emma: "What!? No!"

The other Rangers look on at a trapped Emma.

Troy: "Where's Gia?"

Emma struggles in Beezara's Bind, until Gia comes in already Morphed and blasts Beezara. Gia then blasts the force field holding the other Rangers. Gia then fires a blast at the bind holding Emma, freeing her.

Noah: "Great teamwork, you two!"

Gia: "It's not over yet."

Beezara gets up from the ground.

Beezara: "No! My plan's ruined! You'll pay for this!"

Emma: "And you'll pay for turning Gia and I against each other."

Gia looks to Noah.

Gia: "Ready to join the party?"

Noah: "You know it."

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Jake/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers' Helmets appear on the Cards and are shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Jake/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed.

Beezara: "It doesn't matter how many of you there are! I'll take you all on!"

Emma: "Since she likes casting spells, what do you guys say we finish her with some spells of our own?"

Troy: "Right. Let's go Legendary!"

The Rangers hold out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!"

The Helmets of the Mystic Rangers appear on the various cards, which are then shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The Rangers are transformed into the Mystic Rangers.

Troy: "Red Mystic Ranger!"

Emma: "Pink Mystic Ranger!"

Jake: "Green Mystic Ranger!"

Gia: "Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

Noah: "Blue Mystic Ranger!"

John: "Solaris Knight!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

Beezara charges at the Rangers. The Rangers take out their Mystic Morphers, and type a spell code into it. The spell code traps Beezara in a bind.

Emma: "Let's see how you like it."

Beezara: "Get me out of here!"

Gia: "Let's go John."

John: "Right!"

Gia and John fire their Weapons at Beezara.

Gia: "Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!"

John: "Laser Lamp!"

The blasts hit Beezara. Noah then powers up his Magi Staff.

Noah: "Magi Staff, Sea Power!"

The splashes of water hit Beezara.

Emma then powers up her Magi Staff.

Emma: "Magi Staff, Wind Power!"

Beezara is caught in the wind attack.

Jake then uses his Magi Staff's Axe Mode to summon vines to attack Beezara.

Jake: "Magi Staff, Axe Mode!"

Troy then jumps into the air with his Magi Staff in its Sword Mode.

Troy: "Fire of the Phoenix!"

Troy strikes Beezara twice. Troy lands and Morphs back to his Megaforce suit, as do the other Rangers.

John: "She's not out yet."

Beezara: "All those pathetic attacks barely even tickled!"

Noah: "Yeah!? Let's see if this changes your mind. Guys. Call on your Mega Weapons."

The Rangers agree and call each Power Weapon to them.

Noah: "Alright! Let's put them together!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Weapons, combine!"

The Rangers form the Megaforce Blaster, and each put a card in a section to Power it up.

Troy/Emma: "Sky Power, energize!"

Jake/Gia: "Land Power, energize!"

Noah: "Sea Power, energize!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Megaforce Blaster, ready!"

John pulls out his Lion Blaster.

John: "Let's double our power!"

John: "Lion Blaster, ready!"

The Rangers aim at Beezara.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Fire!"

The massive blast hits Beezara.

Beezara slowly falls.

Beezara: "Looks like I'll have to postpone that wedding!"

Beezara falls and explodes.

The Rangers prepare to leave, but they stop when they notice Beezara growing giant sized.

Beezara: "I'm a fully evolved Queen Bee now!"

Jake: "They just keep getting uglier!"

Gia: "Let's end this for good!"

The Rangers call their Zords.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We need Gosei Megazord Power, now!"

The Rangers' Zords launch from the Command Center.

John: "Lion Zord, descend!"

The Lion Zord descends from the Anamarium and links up with other Zords from the Command Center.

The Rangers combine into the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

John combines into the Gosei Grand Megazord.

John: "Gosei Grand Megazord, online!"

Beezara: "Double the fun!"

The two Megazords land multiple strikes on Beezara. The two Zords hit Beezara at the same time, knocking her back.

Beezara: "That stung! But trust me. This will feel much worse!"

Beezara fires her venom at both Zords, causing them to dissassemble.

Beezara: "Looks like your team's coming apart!"

Noah: "That gives me an idea. Guys! She was able to tear are Zords apart when they were separate. Let's see her try to rip all of them apart when they're combined as one."

Jake: "What are you saying Noah?"

Noah: "Let's combine all of our Zords together!"

Emma: "Good idea!"

Gia: "Where did you come up with such a brilliant plan?"

Noah: "Well, two very special friends taught me that when you combine all our power, we're unbeatable."

John: "Right! Let's do it!"

The Rangers reconfigure their Zords, and eventually combine into the Gosei Great Grand Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Gosei Great Grand Megazord, online!"

Beezara: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Troy: "Let's end this!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Drill Strike!"

The Gosei Great Grand Megazord unleashes its Drill Strike attack, which hits Beezara. Beezara falls to the ground and explodes. Close out scene with the Gosei Great Grand Megazord posing.

Cut to a park where the Rangers are gathered.

Noah: "So that's why you guys were acting so strange?"

Emma: "Yep."

Noah: "That makes sense. I knew neither of you guys would ever be in love with me."

Noah starts to laugh. Emma looks to Gia.

Gia: "Yeah. That would never happen."

Gia walks off, and Emma follows her.

The others look to Noah.

Noah: "Was it something I said?"

Cut back to the Armada's Command Ship. Damaras approaches Mavro.

Damaras: "My Emperor, it seems Beezara was destroyed by the Rangers."

Emperor Mavro: "Unfortunate. Inform Vrak. He deserves to know."

Damaras: "Yes, my Emperor."

Damaras makes his way to Vrak and Vekar's cell...only to discover it's empty.

Damaras: "Empty!? How!?"

Close out Episode with a shot of the empty prison cell.

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. Thank you reading this, and if you enjoyed this please stick with me for another 7 Episodes of the Season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	14. Chapter 14

What Power Rangers Megaforce Should Have Been

Episode 14 - Quest For The Lost Lights Part I

We open with an Armada ship flying through space. We cut to Vrak inside the ship, regaining consciousness. Vrak realizes he is not in the Armada's Flag Ship anymore.

Vrak: "Where am I?"

Vrak turns to see Vekar lying on the floor still unconscious. Vrak walks over to Vekar, and kicks him.

Vrak: "Wake up!"

Vekar springs to his feet. Vekar feels a bit disoriented.

Vekar: "Where are we?"

Vrak: "I'm not sure."

We cut to a door on the ship sliding open. We then see Peiratis walk in, and greet the two brothers.

Peiratis: "Greetings, my princes. I hope you're both comfortable."

Vekar: "You kidnapped us! I swear when I get out of here, my father will -

Peiratis: "Your father doesn't care about either of you. He was going to leave you to rot in that prison forever, if I hadn't broken the two of you out."

Vrak: "And why break us out?"

Peiratis: "Truth is, I need your help."

Vrak and Vekar are shocked by this.

Peiratis: "Your father is an empty headed blunderer. He always talks about destroying the Power Rangers, but never puts his words into action."

Vekar: "You're one to talk! You failed to destroy them before!"

Peiratis: "I have. However, that's a mistake I have no intention of repeating."

Vrak: "Where are we headed."

Peiratis: 'We're heading to a planet, far away from Earth. On this planet, there is a great power. So powerful, we could destroy the Rangers with one swoop if we capture it."

Vrak: "Why do you need this power, if you still have some of the Ranger Keys?"

Peiratis: "The Ranger Keys are powerful, however they're not unstoppable. With this power, no one, not even the Power Rangers will be able to stand in our way."

Vrak: "What will you do when we acquire the power? We can't compensate you."

Peiratis: "I don't care about being paid. All I want is the Green Ranger."

Peiratis extends his hand to Vrak and Vekar.

Peiratis: "So, what do you say? Partners?"

Vrak and Vekar look at each other, then look to Peiratis.

Vrak/Vekar: "Partners."

Vrak and Vekar shake Peiratis' hand.

Peiratis: "Excellent."

We cut to outside the ship, as we see a familiar looking Megaship traking Peiratis' ship. We cut to inside the Megaship. Andros has hacked into a live feed and hears of the villains plans. Andros looks to Alpha.

Andros: "That doesn't sound good."

Alpha: "Aye yai yai, Andros, you know where they're headed."

Andros: "Yeah, and we're going to need some help if we want stop them."

Andros turns the Megaship around, and heads towards Earth.

Cut to Angel Grove Highschool. The Rangers walking out of school, are immediately contacted by Gosei. The Rangers find a private spot and answer their Morphers.

Troy: "Go ahead, Gosei."

Gosei: "Teleport to the Command Center as soon as possible."

Troy: "Right."

The Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

They arrive, and see John already there.

John: "Hey guys."

Troy: "Hey, John. What's going on?"

The Rangers then hear a voice coming from behind them saying, "I believe I can answer that."

The Rangers turn to see former Red Space Ranger, Andros.

Gosei: "Rangers, this is Andros. He was the leader of the leader of the Space Rangers, the team that saved the Earth from an invasion many years ago."

Jake: "And...why is he here?"

Andros: "I need your help."

The Rangers look to Andros.

Andros: "Emperor Mavro's sons have allied themselves with Peiratis."

John: "Peiratis?"

Andros: "Yes. They're on their way to a planet to acquire a great power hidden there. I've seen this power in action, and if the Armada gets a hold of it, the entire universe is doomed."

Troy: "We'll stop them."

Emma: ""You can count on us."

Andros: "We know."

Gia: "How are we gonna get to that planet?"

Andros: "Tensou?"

Tensou: "Right away, Andros!"

Tensou flies around and brings up the Astro Megaship on screen.

Noah: "Incredible!"

Andros: "I present the Astro Megaship Mk II."

Jake: "Wait. Mk II? What happened to Mk I?"

Andros: "It was destroyed."

Jake: "Oh."

Andros: "With the speed of this ship, we'll be there in no time."

John: "We'll need that if we want to catch Peiratis in time."

Andros: "Then let's get going."

Cut to the Rangers boarding the Astro Megaship Mk II. Andros leads the Rangers to the bridge. The Rangers are in awe of everything around them.

Andros: "Alpha. Fire up the engines."

Alpha: "Sure thing, Andros."

(NOTE: I just want to clear things up with the identity of this Alpha. This is Alpha 5 (7 technically, but we'll get to that). Technically Alpha 6 is on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers. This Alpha is the same Alpha featured in "Forever Red", who was voiced by Alpha's original voice actor, Richard Horvitz. However, they used the Alpha 6 body suit for the Episode. But he was labeled as Alpha 7 in the Episode. So there's two ways we can go with this. Either Alpha 6 got an upgrade and got old Alpha's voice, or Alpha 5 got an upgrade and got Alpha 6s' body. I decided to go with Alpha 5 since we never learn the fate of the original Alpha.)

Noah walks over to Alpha, examining him.

Noah: "Fascinating. A fully sentient multi-functional atomaton."

Alpha looks to Noah.

Alpha: "You know, you remind me of an old friend?"

DECA: "Engines are online."

The voice of DECA startles the Rangers.

Andros: "Great. We should be there soon."

The Astro Megaship takes off, and the Rangers set out to find Peiratis. However, the Armada detects the ship leaving the atmosphere. Cut to the bridge of the Armada's Command Ship. Damaras is monitoring a screen with an X-Borg.

Damaras: "My Emperor, it appears a ship not belonging to our fleet just left Earth's atmosphere."

Emperor Mavro: "Bring it up on screen."

Damaras brings up a live video feed of the Astro Megaship. Every one of Mavro's servants is shocked to see the same ship that warned the other Rangers of their previous invasion.

Levira: "It's the same ship."

Argus: "But what could it be doing on Earth?"

Emperor Mavro: "It doesn't matter to me. Damaras, send one of our ships to track it. I want to know who's controlling that ship."

Damaras: "At once, my Emperor."

A ship from the Armada secretly follows the Astro Megaship. Close out scene with a shot of the Armada's ship pursuing the Astro Megaship.

We cut back to space as we see the Astro Megaship flying by. Cut to inside the ship, as we see the Rangers still in awe of everything around them.

Emma: "This is amazing!"

Troy: "I know! I've always wanted to go to space."

John then looks towards Andros.

John: "So when Gosei said you and your Rangers stopped an invasion before...

Andros looks towards John.

Andros: "Yeah..."

John: "How can we?"

Everyone on the ship turns to silence over John's words.

Andros: "You guys have been doing good so far, and I believe in you. We all do."

Jake: "We?"

Andros chuckles.

Andros: "I know you guys have met some of my friends, the past Rangers. Ordinary people, just like you, have protected the Earth countless times. I know being a Ranger can be overwhelming at times, but as long as you guys never give up you'll never lose."

The Rangers all feel reassured thanks to Andros' words. Silence is broken when the planet Peiratis went to comes into view.

Alpha: "Andros, we're approaching Mirinoi."

The Rangers are in awe of the sight of Mirinoi.

Andros: "Alright. I'm bringing -

Andros is cut off as the ship begins to shake.

DECA: "We are under attack from an Armada ship."

Troy: "We need to try and lose them."

Andros: "No. Alpha and I will try and lose them. You guys need to stop Peiratis."

Jake: "Wait. How are we suppose to get to the planet without a ship?"

Andros turns and looks to Jake, then back to the control console.

Cut to outside the ship.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space!"

We see multi-colored streaks of light leave the ship. We then see that these streaks of light are the Rangers riding Galaxy Gliders. The Rangers struggle at first to control the Gliders, until Andros contacts them.

Andros: "It's alright. Just lean forward."

Troy: "Got it."

The Rangers head to the planet's surface. Cut to the planet as we see Peiratis, Vrak, and Vekar wandering the woods.

Vekar: "How much further?"

Peiratis: "According to my scanner, the power source is somewhere over...

The three find a rock with Five Sabers (The Quasar Sabers) imbedded into it.

Peiratis: "...here."

We then see a mysterious figure watching the three from the bushes.

Vrak: "The power must be hidden in the Sabers."

Vrak approaches the Sabers and attempts to grab a Saber with the image of a wolf on it. However, the mysterious figure jumps into the air and kicks Vrak away from the Saber. The three villains look up and see a woman, the former Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Maya.

Maya: "You three will never possess the power hidden here."

Vekar: "Oh yeah!? Who's going to stop us!? You!?"

Maya: "Yes."

Maya charges at the three villains. Maya is still as agile as ever, blocking multiple strikes and landing a few herself. However, a strike from Peiratis forces Maya back, and the three prepare to finish her off.

Peiratis: "You two get the Sabers. I'll deal with her."

Vrak and Vekar go to retrieve the Sabers.

Peiratis: "It was foolish to get in the way. Now you will pay the ultimate price."

Peiratis raises his sword above Maya.

Troy: "I don't think so!"

Peiratis turns his head to see the Rangers coming in on Galaxy Gliders. Each Ranger hits Peiratis as they fly by. Troy and John then lock arms, and force Peiratis back. Troy and John land and charge at Periatis with their Spiral Saber and Super Silverizer.

Troy: "Let's rock his world!"

Maya is shocked to see the Space Rangers.

Maya: "Andros!?"

The other Rangers go to stop Vrak and Vekar.

Vrak: "I'll deal with them. You keep trying to get these Sabers out."

Vekar: "I am trying, but they won't budge!"

Jake and Noah jump into the air with their Lunar Lance and Astro Axe in hand. Vrak manages to keep up with them. Emma and Gia attempt to fire their Astro Blasters at Vrak, who hits the blasts away and charges at the girls. Cut back to Troy and John's fight. Troy presses the number one on his Battlizer Gauntlet.

Troy: "Battlizer Gauntlet!"

Troy unleashes a barrage of strikes on Peiratis. John then comes in with his Super Silverizer in its blaster mode.

John: "Super Silverizer!"

Peiratis blocks every blast. John then attempts to swing his Super Silverizer at Peiratis, who catches it.

Peiratis: "When will you learn that I can't be stopped!?"

Troy: "Well we're here to stop you, whatever it takes!"

Troy jumps into the air with his Spiral Saber in its blaster mode. Troy presses the number three on his Spiral Saber.

Troy: "Spiral Saber, power up!"

Peiratis: "Nice try!"

Peiratis' eyes glow as a blockade of red energy surges from him, knocking the two Rangers back and out of Legendary Mode. Cut back to Vrak's fight. Vrak throws Emma and Gia off, and slashes both of them back. Noah then comes in with his Astro Blaster.

Noah: "Astro Blaster, fire!"

The blasts hit Vrak back. Vrak brings himself to his feet, as Jake comes in with his Lunar Lance.

Jake: "Lunar Lance!"

Vrak blocks multiple strikes, but Jake is able to pick up Vrak with his Lunar Lance.

Jake: "Alleyoop! Fire away!"

Emma and Gia come in with their Power Weapons.

Emma: "Sattelite Stunner!"

Gia: "Star Slinger!"

The blasts hit Vrak. Jake then throws Vrak towards Vekar, who is still trying to get a Saber out.

Vekar: "Come on you..!

Vekar notices Vrak flying towards him, who lands on Vekar.

Vekar: "Hey! Watch where you're falling!"

Cut back to Troy and John's fight. Peiratis picks up Troy.

Peiratis: "Power is destiny, and yours is to lose!"

John: "Troy!"

Peiratis: "Good bye!"

John: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Saba!"

Peiratis turns to see the Mighty Morphin White Ranger about to strike with Saba. Peiratis counters all of John's strikes, and eventually strikes John back and forces him to De-Morph. John lands by the rock holding the Quasar Sabers.

Peiratis: "Time to erase my greatest failure."

Peiratis walks towards John.

Troy: "John!"

Peiratis notices Troy and the other Rangers(Now in their normal suits) charging at them.

Peiratis takes out his trumpet and plays it. The SPD Shadow Ranger,White Mystic Ranger, the Mystic Wolf Warrior, and the Magna Defender appear.

Maya is shoced to see the Magna Defender.

Maya: "Impossible! How could you fight for evil!?"

Peiratis: "Deal with them!"

Peiratis' Rangers charge at the Megaforce Rangers.

Peiratis: "Farewell, Green Ranger.

Peiratis is about to strike John, but John sees one of the Sabers and grabs it. This time the Saber is pulled out with no problem. John uses the Saber and blocks Peiratis' strike, causing him to fall back.

Maya notices how John was able to pull the Saber from the stone. Maya remembers the words she spoke all those years ago when the Quasar Sabers were returned to the stone: "Maybe some day the next chosen warriors will free you." That has now come to pass. The next chosen warriors are here.

John realizes the Saber's power, but before he can think about it for too long, the Magna Defender comes in and kicks John away.

Vrak: "These Ranger Keys of yours pack quite the punch."

At this point everyone notices a light emerging from the spot in the stone where the Quasar Saber was. (The Lights of Orion)

Vekar: "Unbelievable."

Peiratis: "That's it. Vrak, capture them!"

Vrak: "It would be my pleasure!"

Vrak then holds up a device used for capturing the Lights of Orion. Vrak succeeds in capturing the Lights.

Maya: "No!"

Vrak: "I've got them!"

Peiratis: "Excellent! Now let's test this power out."

Peiratis,Vrak, and Vekar are about to leave with the Lights. Peiratis recalls his Rangers.

Vekar: "The power is ours!"

Jake: "It will never be yours!"

The Rangers attempt to chase after them, but Vrak unleashes the Power of the Lights on them. A huge explosion forces the Rangers back and to De-Morph.

Vrak: "Soon the entire galaxy will be ours!"

Close out Episode with the three villains laughing, and the Rangers unconscious on the ground.

To Be Continued...

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you enjoyed this please follow me for another 6 Episodes of the Season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15 - Quest For The Lost Lights Part II

We open where the last episode ended, with the Rangers still unconscious. Maya is attending to each of the Rangers, putting wet cloths over their heads. As Maya is attending to John, he regains consciousness and notices Maya. John panics wondering where Peiratis went. John trys to get up and immediately collapses in pain.

Maya: "Take it easy. You've all been through a lot."

Jake: "Yeah tell me about it. Even my bruises have bruises."

The other Rangers begin to regain consciouness.

Gia: "What happened?"

Maya: "You were battling those monsters from earlier. They blasted you when you guys tried to chase after them."

John: "Well thanks for your help...

Maya: "Maya."

John: "Maya. I'm John. This is Jake, Gia, Noah, Emma, and Troy."

Maya nods and smiles to each Ranger.

Maya: "Where are you all from?"

Troy: "We're Power Rangers from Earth. Andros told us how Peiratis teamed up with Emperor Mavro's sons so they could get their hands on some great power."

Maya: "...You mean The Lights of Orion."

Emma: "The Lights of Orion?"

Maya nods.

Maya: "They are an ancient energy source with the potential to enhance the user's powers immeasurebly."

Noah: "How do you know so much about them."

Maya: "Because I once used them."

The Rangers stare at Maya with a sense of confusion. Maya then picks up her Quasar Saber that John pulled from the stone. She gazes at the symbol of the wolf and thinks back to her time as a Power Ranger.

Maya: "Not just me, but a team."

Maya turns to the Rangers.

Maya: "I'm the Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

The Rangers are in awe of this revelation.

Jake: "Awesome! I didn't know there were Rangers this far out in space."

Noah: "Wait. How are The Lights of Orion still here? I thought you guys lost your powers fighting the Armada."

Maya: "We did, but the Lights are a separate power source from our Ranger Powers. We sealed the Lights away to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Now that this Peiratis has them I can't imagine the chaos he'll cause."

John stands up.

John: "Well I'm not gonna sit around and wait to find out."

John starts to leave.

Troy: "John? Where are you going?"

John: "I've got a score to settle with Peiratis."

John continues off despite Troy pleading with him.

Troy: "Wait!"

Troy tries to follow John but collapses in pain. Maya catches Troy before he falls to the ground.

Maya: "You need to rest. You're in no condition to go out there. John will be fine."

Troy: "I hope you're right."

Cut to the Armada's Capital Ship. Cut to the bridge as we see Damaras approach Emperor Mavro.

Damaras: "My Emperor."

Emperor Mavro: "Yes, Damaras. What is it?"

Damaras: "Our scout ship has just reported back. It appears the Rangers are no longer on Earth. They're on a planet called Miranoi in a far off galaxy."

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent! That means we can conquer Earth unopposed."

Damaras: "There's more sir."

Emperor Mavro looks to Damaras.

Emperor Mavro: "Go on."

Damaras: "...Your sons, Vrak and Vekar are there as well with Peiratis."

Silence envelops the bridge. The silence is broken when Mavro growls and smashes a console.

Emperor Mavro: "Set coordinates for Miranoi."

The Armada Capital Ship leaves the fleet and heads off for Miranoi.

Cut back to Miranoi. Cut to Peiratis, Vrak, and Vekar as the the three approach a quarry.

Vrak: "The ultimate power in the universe is ours."

Vekar: "That's right and no one, not even the Power Rangers will be able to stop us!"

John then approaches the three.

John: "Don't be so sure."

The three turn to see John.

Peiratis: "Ah, Green Ranger. What a pleasure it is to see you again. And all alone too. Why it's almost as if you want me to destroy you. You only had to ask."

John: "We"ll see about that."

John takes out his Morpher and a Blank Card.

John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Blank Card is placed in the Morpher.

John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

John is transformed and charges at Peiratis with his Lion Blade. Peiratis turns to Vrak and Vekar.

Peiratis: "I'll handle this."

Peiratis charges at John. The two clash as Peiratis slashes away all of John's slashes. Peiratis then kicks John back. As John trys to get up Peiratis takes out his trumet puts a Ranger Key inside.

Peiratis: "Say hello to my special guest."

Peiratis plays the trumpet and the Magna Defender appears.

Cut back to Maya with the other Rangers. The Rangers feel rejuvanted and are about to head out to find John.

Emma: "Thanks for all your help again, Maya."

Maya: "No problem. Us Rangers need to look out for each other. Right?"

Emma smiles and nods.

Troy: "Alright guys we need to find John."

The other Rangers agree and proceed to leave.

Maya: "I know you will be victorious chosen warriors."

Cut back to John fighting the Magna Defender. The Magna Defender uses the blaster mode on his sword to fire at John. However, John slashes away all the blasts and clashes with the Magna Defender. The Magna Defender is able to kick John away then jumps into the air and attempts to slash John. John is able to dodge the attack and force the Magna Defender back. However, John is suddenly slashed by the Mystic Wolf Warrior. The White Mystic Ranger then appears followed by the SPD Shadow Ranger.

John: "Oh, boy."

Peiratis' Rangers surround John, ready to engage him. John stands up, preparing to fight off the team of Rangers. John fends off multiple slashes. However, it's a matter of him being outnumbered more than anything. Each Ranger lands a slash forcing John to collapse to the ground. Peiratis approaches the beaten John.

Peiratis: "This is the end for you Green Ranger."

Peiratis raises his sword over John, but is suddenly blasted by Troy's Mega Blaster.

Peiratis: "What!?"

Troy and the others rush to John's side.

Troy: "John! Are you alright?"

John: "Better now that you guys are here."

Troy helps John up. Laughing then catches the Rangers' attention.

Peiratis: "Not bad Rangers. However, I'm done playing games. I say we give these new powers of ours a test. I think Earth would make a great target."

Emma: "You wouldn't."

Peiratis: "But I would. And I am."

Peiratis then takes out a device to teleport to Earth. The Rangers begin to charge after them, but Peiratis' Rangers are blocking their path. We break out into single fights. Troy is fighitng the Shadow Ranger, Noah and Gia are fighting the White Mystic Ranger, Jake and Emma are fighting the Mystic Wolf Warrior, and John is fighting the Magna Defender. Peiratis, Vrak, and Vekar teleport to Earth leaving the Rangers to fight. John is still fighting the Magna Defender while the rest of the Rangers come together.

Troy: "We don't have time to waste guys!"

Gia: "We need to go Legendary!"

The Ranger hold up their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!"

The Helmets of the Galaxy Rangers appear on the cards, which are then placed into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Go Galactic!"

The Rangers are trasnformed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!"

Peiratis' Rangers pull out their weapons and charge at the Rangers while the Rangers pull out their Quasar Sabers and charge at Peiratis' Rangers. We break back out into single fights. Troy blocks a strike ffrom the Shadow Ranger then jumps over the Shadow Ranger unleasing his fire attack.

Troy: "Fire Power!"

Troy then slashes the Shadow Ranger with his Quasar Saber. Cut over to Gia dragging the White Mystic Ranger across the ground and throws her through the air. Noah then slashes the airborne Mystic Ranger. Cut over to Emma fighting the Mystic Wolf Warrrior. Emma blocks an attack then holds The Wolf Warrior for Jake.

Emma: "Now Jake!"

Jake then leas into the air with his Quasar Saber in hand.

Jake: "Right! Quasar Saber!"

Jake slashes the Wolf Warrior and mangages to unleash multiple slashes in combination with Emma. Cut over to John fighting the Magna Defender. The Magna Defender manages to block most of John's slashes. However, John kicks the Magna Defender then slashes him through the air.

John: "Time to finish this."

John takes out his Lion Blaster.

John: "Lion Blaster! Ready! Fire"

The Blast hits the Magna Defender reverting him back to a Ranger Key. Peiratis' remaining Ranger gather together. THe Megaforce Ranger revert back to their original suits.

Troy: "Time to end this."

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Weapons! Combine!"

The Rangers form the Megaforce Blaster.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Megaforce Blaster! Ready! Fire!"

The Blast hits Peiratis' Rangers reverting them back to Ranger Keys. The Rangers pick up the keys.

Jake: "Great. Now how are we suppose to get back to Earth?

At that moment the Rangers become aware of the sound of a ship nearing them. The Astro Megaship Mk II then emerges. Andros then contacts the Rangers.

Andros: "Looks like you guys need a lift."

Troy: "Just in time."

The Rangers laugh and board the Astro Megaship.

Cut to the bridge of the Astro Megaship. The Rangers (Still in suits but helmets off) inform Andros of what has occured.

Gia: "We need to get back to Earth."

Noah: "Peiratis teleported to Earth with Vrak and Vekar."

Emmma: "And the Lights of Orion."

Troy: "We need to stop them before it's too late."

Andros: "Got it. Hold on."

Andros turns the Astro Megaship around and sets off towards Earth.

Cut to the bridge of the Armada Capital Ship. Levira observing the screen, notices a ship on radar.

Levira: "Emperor, there is a ship coming up on radar."

Emperor Mavro: "Put it on screen."

The Astro Megaship appears on screen shocking the members of the bridge.

Emperor Mavro: "That's the same ship. But why is it leaving?"

Argus then approaches the Emperor.

Argus: "My Emperor, reports from our fleet say that Peiratis, Vrak, and Vekar are on Earth causing chaos."

Emperor Mavro: "What!? Turn this ship around!"

The Capital Ship turns around and heads back towards Earth.

Cut to Earth as we see Vrak unleashing the Power of the Lights on the people of Angel Grove. Buildings are destroyed, people flee, and all that can be heard is Vrak's laugh.

Vrak: "What beautiful destruction."

Vekar: "You've been hogging that power for too long. Let me destroy some buildings."

Suddenly Vrak is blasted by John's Lion Blaster.

Peiratis: "You again!"

John: "You guys won't be destroying anything anymore. You're all going down."

The other Megaforce Rangers arrive.

Troy: "That's enough, Vrak! Now hand over the Lights of Orion."

Vrak: "The only thing I'll hand you is defeat."

Vrak uses the Lights and blasts the Rangers back. John jumps into the air to avoid the blast. Vrak then looks at his brother.

Vrak: "You wanted a turn?"

Vekar: "Yes of course!"

Vrak: "Right. Here you go!"

Vrak uses the Power of the Lights to Power up Vekar. Vekar beigns to transform and charges at the Rangers. Vekar manages to slash away all of the Rangers.

Jake: "Did that really just happen?"

Troy: "We can't give up. Let's go!"

The Rangers charge at Vekar, with their Power Weapons, but Vekar manages to slash the Rangers away. The Rangers lay on the ground defeated.

Vrak: "Good work, brother. Now to finish them off!"

Vrak raises the device he's keeping the lights in (Think of it like the Wild Sword in the Ultra Power Episode) at the Rangers.

Vrak: "Farewell."

However, the device starts to shake and Vrak begins to lose control. Vrak shocks the device, but then it starts shooting out blasts uncontollably. The Rangers all struggle to get up.

Gia: "The Lights. They're resisting Vrak's control."

Noah: "But how is that possible."

Jake: "Maybe they don't want to follow Vrak's commands."

Troy: "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Troy stands up, drops his Dragon Sword, and charges at Vrak.

John: "Troy!"

Vrak: "Come to be destroyed, huh?"

Vrak attempts to fire the device, but Troy grabs it. The device proceeds to shock Troy. Troy manages to free the device from Vrak's grasp. The device then begins to float over the Rangers. The device shatters and the Lights are released. The Lights descend on to Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, and Noah.

Emma: "The Lights are shining over us!"

Gia: "They're amazing!"

Peiratis: "Impossible! Why are they choosing the Rangers!?"

Troy: "You guys were right. The Lights of Orion can only be used for good."

Jake: "So they're choosing us!?"

Noah: "Incredible!"

At this Point the Lights of Orion create staves for the Rangers each with a spherical top to house the Lights.

Troy: "Well. Here goes something."

The Rangers each place the Lights into their staves and are upgraded with new armor and Power (Basically it's like Ultra Mode only with the Lights of Orion)

Peiratis: "Give them to me!"

Troy: "Never!"

Explosions then form behind the Rangers. Vrak, Vekar, and Peiratis charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return. The Rangers walk through all of them landing slash after slash, until they decide to end it.

Troy: "Power Up Mode!"

The Rangers come together and fire their staves at Vrak, Vekar, and Peiratis. The three fall in defeat.

Peiratis: "No! I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

Peiratis gets up and puts a Maximizer collar on Vrak and Vekar's unconscious bodies.

Peiratis: "A little donation from your father."

Peiratis activates the Maximizers causing Vrak and Vekar to grow.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "We need Gosei Megazord Power, now!"

John: "Lion Zord! Descend!"

The Rangers reconfigure their Zords to form the Gosei Great Megazord and Gosei Grand Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/: "Gosei Great Megazord, ready!"

John: "Gosei Grand Megazord, Ready!"

The Rangers attempt to fight off Vrak and Vekar but they are overwhelmed by the two brothers.

Noah: "I don't know how much more we can take!"

Troy: "Keep fighting guys! Don't give up!"

Vrak and Vekar continue to pummel the Megazords. However, at this point a glow begins to emerge from each of the Rangers.

Troy: "Woah! What's going on?"

The Lights of Orion then activate turning the Rangers into their armor mode and turning the Megazord into the Gosei Ultimate Megazord. The Gosei Ultimate Megazord lands multiple strikes on Vrak and Vekar.

Troy: "It's over!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Ultimate Strike!"

The Rangers finish off Vrak and Vekar with one final Slash. The two brothers fall and explode as the Gosei Ultimate Megazord poses. The Rangers are in celebration, jumping out of their seats and hugging each other. However, we then see Peiratis walk off after seeing Vrak and Vekatr's destruction

Cut to the Command Cave where Gosei is congratulating the Rangers.

Gosei: "Well done today, Rangers. I'd say all things considered that this has been a rather fortuitous day. You were able to earn a new power, collect new Ranger Keys, and destroyed Mavro's sons. You did a tremendous job today Rangers. I couldn't be more proud of you."

John: "But with Vrak and Vekar gone now, Mavro will stop at nothing to destroy us."

Gosei: "As long as you work together, you can overcome any obstacle."

Troy: "Thank you Gosei."

Jake: "Well i think we saved the universe enough for one day. Who's ready to get some sleep?"

All the Rangers laugh and agree with Jake.

Cut back to the Armada's Capital Ship.

Damaras: "I'm truly sorry, my Emperor. The Power Rangers destroyed Vrak and Vekar."

Mavro stands up out of his seat not saying a word. Silence is broken when Mavro turns his head.

Emperor Mavro: "Bring me Peiratis!"

THE END

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. Sorry it's been a while I've just been really busy. If you enjoyed this, please stick with me for another 5 Episodes of the season Power Ranger fans deserved.)


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16 - Wrath Of The Power Rangers

We open on the bridge of the Armada's Capital Ship. Cut to the door to the bridge sliding open as we see Peiratis walk in. The bridge turns silent as Peiratis walks in. Everyone on board begins to stare at Peiratis. Peiratis stops as he approaches Mavro, who is turned around in his chair.

Peiratis: "You summoned, Emperor?"

Emperor Mavro: "Don't act stupid, Peiratis."

Mavro then gets up out of his chair.

Peiratis: "What do you mean?"

Mavro then turns around and throws Peiratis across the bridge.

Emperor Mavro: "You destroyed my sons!"

Peiratis: "No I didn't. That was the Power Rangers."

Emperor Mavro: "You were the one who freed them from their cell! You were the one who manipulated them to do your bidding! I shall not let this treachery go by unpunished!"

Mavro then takes out his sword and attempts to slash Peiratis, but Peiratis dodges the attack and stands back up. Peiratis cautiously moves around Mavro and his minions. Mavro then points his sword at Peiratis.

Emperor Mavro: "Get him!"

X-Borgs immediately charge at Peiratis. Peiratis kicks one of the X-Boorgs away, then punches another X-Borg away. Damaras and Argus then unseath their swords and attempt to slash Peiratis. However, Peiratis catches their swords with his own. Damras and Argus then throw Peiratis off. Levira then throws her light whip towards Peiratis. Peiratis catches the whip, and throws Levira into a squad of X-Borgs. Peiratis then rushes back towards his ship.

Emperor Mavro: "After him!"

Mavro's minions charge after Peiratis. Peiratis turns to notice X-Borgs hot on his heels. Peiratis then rushes through the Blast Doors towards his ship. Peiratis then shoots the controls for the Blast Doors causing them to close. They close just as X-Borgs arrive. Damaras, Argus, and Levira then arrive. Damaras shoves X-Borgs out of his way.

Damaras: "Out of the way, you fools."

Damaras notices the doors are sealed.

Damaras: "Levira. Override the controls!"

Levira gets to work on opening the door. Peiratis is able to board his ship and begins to start it up. Levira is able to get the doors open.

Levira: "I've got it."

Mavro's minions charge through just as Peiratis starts to take off. Peiratis manages to escape the Capital ship. However, the Armada fleet begins to open fire on Peiratis' ship. Peiratis tries his best to evade the blasts, but the sheer amount of Armada ships overwhelms Peiratis. More and more blasts hit Peiratis' ship. Peiratis is then forced to crash land on Earth. Cut back to the bridge of the Capital ship. Damaras is monitoring the radar.

Damaras: "Peiratis' ship is down, my Emperor."

Emperor Mavro: "Send out a search party. I want to make sure he didn't escape."

Damaras: "Right away, emperor."

Cut to Earth as we see Peiratis survived the crash, and is walking away from his ship. Peiratis then turns to look at his ship. He then takes out a device and sets his ship to self destruct so the Armada will think he was destroyed in the crash. Peiratis walks off as his ship explodes behind him.

Peiratis: "Now that I don't have that fool, Mavro breathing down my neck I can put my final plan into action."

End scene with Peiratis walking off.

Cut to the Command Cave where Gosei and Tensou are discussing current events.

Tensou: "We almost have all of the Ranger Powers back Gosei! Just seven more and we'll have them all."

Gosei: "Excellent news, Tensou."

Tensou: "Gosei, can I ask you something?"

Gosei: "Of course, Tensou."

Tensou: "I was just thinking. What happens when this is all over? Will this fight against evil ever really be over?"

Gosei: "That is something I can not answer, Tensou. The battle between good and evil has been raging since the beginning of time. No matter how many times one evil is stopped another seems to spring up in it's place. However, I find comfort in knowing that there will always be a team of heroes willing to stand up against that evil. No one knows when that battle will end, Tensou. But know that the Power Rangers will always be here to fight for what's right."

Tensou: "I think I understand. Thanks Gosei."

Gosei: "It's my pleasure, Tensou."

Tensou begins to fly off, but is suddenly blasted by an unknown threat.

Gosei: "Tensou! Tensou! Are you alright!?"

Laughing then catches Gosei's attention. Peiratis then slowly emerges from the dark entrance."

Peiratis: "Looks like I clipped your birdy's wings."

Gosei: "Peiratis! How did you find this place?"

Peiratis: "It's simple. When the Rangers were battling Vrak and Vekar, I put a tracer on to their Megazord."

Gosei: "So why are you here!?"

Peiratis: "To finish what I started."

Peiratis then looks at the Rangers Keys lining the walls of the Command Cave.

Peiratis: "I'll destroy you and the Rangers with the very powers you hold so dear."

Gosei: "The Power Rangers will stop you!"

Peiratis begins to laugh.

Peiratis: "On the contrary, my friend. The Power Rangers will help me destroy this world!"

Peiratis then blasts the consoles by Gosei, causing Gosei's connection in the time warp to start dissipating. Peiratis laughs and blasts more consoles until Gosei's connection is lost. Peiratis lowers his blaster. Then looks towards the Ranger Keys. Peiratis takes all of the Ranger Keys and puts them into his treasure chest containing the remaining powers. Peiratis leaves the Command Cave laughing maniacly.

Cut to Angel Grove Highschool. Each of the Rangers are in class doing various assignments. We have a montage of the Rangers looking at their Morphers in their bags, wondering why Gosei hasn't contacted them at all. School ends for the Rangers who all exit school together.

Troy: "Have any of you heard anything from Gosei or Tensou?"

All the Rangers shake their heads.

Jake: "It's so weird. Usually by now we're getting the standard "Rangers, Go fight a monster!", speech."

The others laugh at Jake's impression of Gosei.

Gia: "But it is weird. It's quiet today. Like unusually quiet."

Noah: "Especially after we destroyed Vrak and Vekar. I assumed Mavro would've been blasting cities again."

Jake: "Maybe they finally gave up."

Emma: "I doubt that."

The Rangers run in to John as they're leaving school.

Troy: "Hey, John."

John: "Hey, guys."

Gia: "What about you? Have you heard from Gosei or Tensou at all?"

John: "No. Have you?"

All the Rangers shake their heads.

Noah: "Let's see if we can contact them."

The Rangers agree and head off to a secluded place to contact Gosei. Noah takes out his Morpher and attempts to contact Gosei.

Noah: "Gosei? Gosei are you there? Tensou?"

There is only static over the communications. Noah puts his Morpher away.

Noah: "Nothing."

Emma: "I'm starting to get nervous guys."

Troy: "Same. Is there any way we can teleport there?"

Noah: "Afraid not. With communications down we can't have Tensou teleport us to the Command Center."

Jake: "Then how are we suppose to get there?"

John: "There is still the Command Ship."

Troy: "Right. Ready guys?"

The Rangers nod.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed and call the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, online!"

The Rangers fly towards the Command Center.

Cut to Peiratis' destroyed ship. Argus is leading a squad of X-Borgs in searching the wreckage of Peiratis' ship. After some searching Argus contacts Mavro.

Argus: "The ship is completely destroyed. He must've been destroyed upon impact."

Emperor Mavro: "At least that traitor is dealt with. Return to the ship Argus."

Argus: "Yes, Emperor."

Argus and the X-Borgs teleport back to the Capital Ship.

Cut back to The Gosei Ultimate Command Ship flying towards the Command Center.

The Rangers land and enter the Command Cave still in their suits. The Rangers are shocked to see the place trashed.

Emma: "I don't believe it!"

Noah: "What happened here?"

The Rangers each take off their helmets in disbelief.

Tensou: "...Ran..gers..."

The Rangers run over to Tensou. Emma picks up Tensou in her hands.

Emma: "Tensou. Are you alright?"

Tensou: "I should be okay."

Emma places Tensou on top of a console.

John: "What happened here?"

Tensou: "Peiratis showed up. He...

Tensou looks to the Tiki Head on the wall. It's completely dark, not a single light is showing.

Tensou: "He did that to Gosei."

The Rangers look towards the Dark Tiki Head with consoles all smashed up.

Gia: "Oh, no."

Noah: "Can you get him back, Tensou?"

Tensou: "I can try and lock on to his signal in the time warp, but it will take some time."

Noah: "I'll help you."

Noah and Tensou get to work cleaning up the consoles.

Troy then looks to the walls and notices the Ranger Keys are gone.

Troy: "Guys. Peiratis didn't just take away Gosei. He took the Ranger Keys too."

The Rangers notice the Ranger Keys are missing and are shocked at the sight of this.

Cut to a quarry where Peiratis is. Peiratis is working on a device to use for the Ranger Keys.

Peiratis: "Soon the world will be mine."

Close out scene with Peiratis laughing.

Cut back to the Command Center where the Rangers are still pondering over what to do. Noah and Tensou have managed to repair the consoles, but they still need to find Gosei. Just then a communication comes through the Rangers' Morphers.

Peiratis: "Hello, Power Rangers."

Troy answers his Morpher.

John: "It's Peiratis."

Troy: "What do you want?"

Peiratis: "I take it you found the little surprise I left for you."

Troy: "You'll pay for what you did."

Peiratis begins to laugh.

Peiratis: "Sure I will. Anyways, I'm calling to let you know I have all the Ranger Keys and if you want them back you'll meet me in the quarry outside Angel Grove."

Troy: "We'll be there."

Peiratis: "Excellent! I'll see you soon."

The transmission cuts off. Troy looks to the others.

Troy: "This is it guys. If we win we'll get all the Ranger Powers back."

Noah: "I can't go. I should stay here and help Tensou get Gosei back."

Tensou: "You should go with the others, Noah."

Noah: "But Tensou, I can't let you do this alone."

Tensou: "It's okay. I already called for help."

Noah is confused by what Tensou means. However, a familiar sounding voice then emerges from the entrance.

Alpha: "I think he's talking about me."

Tensou: "Hey, Alpha."

Alpha: "Tensou. It's wonderful to see you again."

The Rangers look to Tensou.

Tensou: "Go beat Peiratis. We'll work on getting Gosei back."

The Rangers nod and run out of the Command Cave.

Tensou: "Well let's get to work, Alpha."

Alpha: "Aye yai yai. I never thought I'd be doing this again."

Alpha and Tensou work to get Gosei back.

Cut to the Rangers arriving at the Quarry. The Rangers look around for Peiratis, until Emma spots him in the distance.

Emma: "Over there!"

Troy: "Peiratis!"

Peiratis turns to the Rangers.

Peiratis: "Rangers. So glad you could make it."

John: "You're gonna pay for what you did to Gosei!"

Peiratis: "Tough talk, Green Ranger. However, your threats will be meaningless after this."

Gia: "What is he talking about?"

Peiratis: "For years, people have looked to the Power Rangers as the ultimate source of good in the universe. Now the very powers that have defended the Earth for years, will be it's undoing!"

Noah: "Enough talking!"

Jake: "Yeah get down here and fight us!"

Peiratis: "Ha, fool. I will not be your opponent."

Peiratis then dumps the chest full of Ranger Keys into the device he was working on. When the device is fully operational, Peiratis fires a blast towards the Rangers. The blast goes over the Rangers' heads and hits behind them. From the blast emerges an army of every Power Ranger with Mighty Morphin at the head. However, they are all under Vrak's control.

Peiratis: "Your opponents will be the Power Rangers from the past 20 years!"

Troy: "What!?"

Noah: "This is impossible!"

Jake: "Look at it, Noah. It looks pretty possible to me."

John: "We have to beat all of these Rangers? This gonna be tough."

Troy: "Guys. There may be a lot of them, but remember what we learned from the Past Rangers. As long as we never give up, we'll never lose!"

The Rangers nod.

The army of Peiratis' Rangers prepares for battle.

Troy: "Let's do this!"

The Megaforce Rangers then take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Helmets of the Rangers appear on the cards which are then shoved into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce."

The Army of Rangers fire at the Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers hold out their Morphers as explosions go off all around them. The Rangers Are transformed.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

Peiratis' Rangers charge at the Megaforce Rangers. The Megaforce Rangers do the same charging with explosions behind them. The Megaforce Rangers clash with the Mighty Morphin Rangers, Samurai, and RPM Rangers. Just then The Jungle Fury and Wild Force Rangers fly by striking each of the Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers then use the Unilaser, The Zeo Rangers use the Zeo Cannon, and the Ninja Storm Rangers use the Thunderstorm Cannon. All three teams fire at the Megaforce Rangers. The Megaforce Rangers then emerge from the explosion having activated the Lights of Orion.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Lights of Orion, Activate!"

The Megaforce Rangers slash the three teams who all revert to Ranger Keys. We then break out into single fights. Emma is fighting all of the Pink Rangers, Jake is fighting all of the Black and Green Rangers, Gia is fighting all of the Yellow Rangers, Noah is fighting all of the Blue Rangers, Troy is fighting all of the Red Rangers, and John is fighting all of the Extra Rangers. Emma slashes her way through the Pink Rangers and catches multiple attacks from them as well. Emma then Jumps into the air and fires blasts from her staff at the Pink Rangers. Cut over to Jake who blocks multiple strikes from the Green and Black Rangers. Jake then throws them off and slashes them one by one. Jake then jumps into the air and slashes a group of Black and Green Rangers with his staff reverting them to Ranger Keys. Cut Over to Gia who slashes a few Yellow Rangers then catches multiple strikes from various Yellow Rangers. Gia then spins into the air firing blasts as she does then slashes the Yellow Rangers reverting them back to Ranger Keys. Noah Jumps into the air and slashes the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger, who reverts back to a Ranger Key. Noah then charges through other Blue Rangers slashing them as he goes by and reverting them to Ranger Keys. Cut over to Troy who dodges the fire power of the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger and Red Mystic Ranger. Troy then flips into the air and when he's about to touch the ground he spins, slashing and blasting various Red Rangers and reverting them back to Ranger Keys. Cut over to John who is fighting all of the Extra Rangers. John dodges attack after attack slashing various Rangers as he goes along. The White and Green Mighty Morphin Rangers jump into the air to suprise John but John blasts them with his Lion Blaster. John then flips to the air and blasts the remaining Rangers reverting them all back to Ranger Keys. Eventually just Mighty Morphin, Samurai, RPM, and Jungle Fury are left standing. Peiratis' Rangers take out their Team Weapons and prepare to fire at the Megaforce Rangers.

Troy: "This is it guys! Let's end this for good!"

The Rangers nod.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Power Up Mode!"

John: "Lion Blaster, Ready!

Peiratis' Rangers fire all of their weapons at once.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Fire!"

The Megaforce Rangers use all of their might and break through reverting everyone but Mighty Morphin back to Ranger Keys. The Megaforce Rangers then charge through the explosion and slash each of the Mighty Morphin Rangers, reverting them back to Ranger Keys as well. The Rangers exhausted from the fight collapse to the ground. They then notice the keys start to return to the chest they were in.

Peiratis: "You may have defeated The Ranger Keys, but you still have me to deal with."

Peiratis raises his sword towards the Rangers. The others are about to charge at Peiratis until John stops them by putting his arm out in front of them.

John: "No. He's mine."

John walks by himself towards Peiratis.

Peiratis: "Are you ready to be destroyed Green Ranger?"

John: "Are you?"

Peiratis: "Making you a Ranger was the greatest mistake of my life. Now it's time to make up for that mistake."

John and Peiratis charge at each other, each blocking slash after slash. John is able to land a hit, but so is Peiratis. The two then struggle with each other then forces each other back. The two circle each other watching every move cautiously. Finally, They both charge at each other preparing to slash each other. After they make contact they both stand still for a couple of seconds, until Peiratis falls to his knees and explodes.

John De-Morphs and collpases to the ground. The other Rangers go to check on John.

Troy: "John! Are you alright?"

John: "We did it."

Troy: "Yeah. We did."

Troy helps John up. The Rangers open the chest revealing every Ranger Key in there.

Emma: "They're all here!"

Jake: "Awesome! That means the other Rangers will have their Powers back pretty soon."

Troy nods to Jake.

Troy: "Take the chest. We need to get back to the Command Center."

The others agree and head back to the Command Center.

Cut to the Command Cave as the Ranger walk in.

Gia: "Any luck with Gosei, guys?"

Alpha: "Just have to adjust this and...Success! I've done it!"

Gosei then appears back in the Tiki Head. The Rangers are all celebrating over Gosei's return.

Emma: "Gosei! You're back!"

Gosei: "Thanks to all of you."

Alpha: "Oh it was nothing."

Gosei: "The world is once again in your debt Rangers. And with all of the Powers collected, it is only a matter of time before they return to their rightful owners."

The Rangers nod. However, a strange sound then catches everyone's attention.

Jake: "What is that?"

Tensou flies over to their monitor.

Tensou: "We're picking up a transmission from the Armada."

Emperor Mavro: "The time has finally come to invade Earth once again my mighty Armada. And this time no one will be able to stand in our way!"

The Rangers look on intently at the transmission, unsure if what to do.

Close out Episode with the Rangers in shock of what they just heard.\

THE END

(And So another version of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. We're really close to the end now, and I want to take the time to thank all of you who have stuck with this Fanfic. Your feedback means a lot to me. If you enjoyed this Episode stay tuned for another 4 Episodes of the Season Power Ranger Fans deserved.)


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17 - The Final Assault Part I

We open where we last left off, with the Rangers shocked at Mavro's invasion announcement. The Rangers stare at each other intently, pondering over what they'll do. Silence is broken when Jake finally speaks.

Jake: "So this is it."

The Rangers look to Jake.

Jake: "This is where it ends."

Emma: "Don't say that! We can't give up now! Not when Earth needs us the most."

Jake: "Wake up guys! You heard it yourselves, the Armada is bringing EVERYTHING. We're outnumbered, out powered, and out of time."

The other Rangers look to the floor, seeing that Jake might have a point.

Jake: "We're just a bunch of kids in way over our heads."

Gosei: "That's not true, Jake."

Jake and the other Rangers look to Gosei.

Gosei: "When I first picked each of you to be Rangers, I didn't do so because you were a bunch of teenagers with attitude. I did so because you all represent the very thing humanity is built on."

Jake: "What's that?"

Gosei: "Hope."

The Rangers look to each other reassured by Gosei's words.

Gosei: "Every Ranger team that came before you, has faced a world ending threat. However dire the situation seemed to be, they never gave up hope. And that is the one thing that binds them all together. Hope is what the Power Rangers stand for. So do not give up hope Rangers, for it is hope that will see the Armada finally defeated!

The Rangers look to each other smiling.

Troy: "He's right."

The Rangers look to Troy.

Troy: "We can't give up guys. We owe it to each other, to the people of Earth, and the Past Rangers to do this."

The Rangers stare at Troy, smiling.

Troy: "And we're not outnumbered. All the Rangers that came before us are here too."

The Rangers look to the walls alligned with the Ranger Keys.

Troy: "So what do you guys say we show the Armada what the Power Rangers are really made of!?"

Troy puts his hand out. Emma locks eyes with Troy, then puts her hand over Troy's hand. Gia then comes in and put's her hand over Emma's. Noah then puts his hand over Gia's hand. Gia locks eyes with Noah, and the two smile at each other. Jake then puts his hand over Noah's hand. The two friends then nod to each other. John then put's his hand over Jake's hand.

John looks to Troy.

John: "Let's go, Power Rangers."

Troy nods and the Rangers throw their hands up.

Cut to Alpha, Tensou, and Gosei looking on at the Rangers.

Alpha: "You chose a great team, Gosei. Zordon would be proud."

Gosei remains silent.

Cut to the bridge of the Armada's Capital Ship. Cut to Damaras approaching Emperor Mavro.

Damaras: "My Emperor, everything is underway for our plan to invade Earth."

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent news. Thank you, Damaras."

Damaras: "It is an honor, your majesty."

Damaras bows and begins to leave.

Emperor Mavro: "Damaras."

Damaras stops and turns back towards Mavro.

Damaras: "Yes, my Emperor?"

Emperor Mavro: "You have proven yourself to be one of my most loyal servants. In appreaciation of your loyalty I am entrusting you with this."

Mavro then holds out one of his two remaining Maximizers.

Damaras: "Your Maximizer!? But sir this is yours, and you don't have many left."

Emperor Mavro: "I know, but I also know we're going to need them to fight off the Rangers."

Damaras: "Thank you, my Emperor. I shall not fail you."

Damaras gets up and leaves. Mavro then turns to a monitor and proceeds to contact Levira, who is working on a special project in a nearby station. Levira comes through on the monitor.

Levira: Emperor, our special project is almost ready."

Emperor Mavro: "Good. Report back when it's complete."

Levira: "Of course, Emperor."

Levira closes out the transmission, then turns to look at her project, which is revealed to be a giant Megazord modeled after Levira.

Levira: "The Rangers won't stand a chance against this."

Close out scene with Levira laughing.

Cut back to the Command Center as the alarm suddenly goes off.

Gosei: "It has begun."

We then see a montage of Armada ships filling the sky, various X-Borgs being deployed, and buildings and civillians being fired upon.

Cut back to the Command Center. The Rangers all gather together and face Gosei.

Gosei: "Good luck out there, Rangers. May the Power protect you all."

The Rangers nod and look to each other.

Troy: "Let's do this guys!"

The Rangers each take out a Blank Card and their Morphers.

Troy/Emmma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Cards are placed into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed and teleport to the city. We cut back to the Armada forces invading the Earth. More and more X-Borgs are deployed to attack the city. We then see Armada Royal Guards about to fire on a group of civillains.

Royal Guard: "Farewell, Earth worms!"

The Royal Guard begins to laugh. However, he is suddenly blasted by Troy's Mega Blaster. The Royal Guards raise their heads and see the Power Rangers. The civillians take this oppurtunity to flee.

Royal Guard: "Well, well. If it isn't the Power Rangers."

Troy: "We won't let you hurt any more people!"

Royal Guard: "Those who dare stand in our Emperor's way shall be destroyed!"

The Royal Guards send their X-Borgs at the Rangers, but are all cut down with ease.

The Royal Guards charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return. The Rangers break out into teams of two fighting the four Royal Guards. Troy with John. Gia with Noah. And Jake with Emma. The first Royal Guard swings at Troy, who blocks it with his Dragon Sword. The second Royal guard attempts to slash Troy, but John blocks it with his Lion Blade. Cut over to Gia and Noah who are fighting the third Royal Guard. The Royal Guard charges at Noah, but Noah blasts him with his Shark Bowgun. Gia then jumps off Noah's shoulders and lands multiple strikes on the Royal Guard with her Tiger Claw. Cut over to Emma and Jake, who are fighting the fourth Royal Guard. Jake slashes the Royal Guard with his Snake Axe. Emma then blasts the Royal Guard with her Phoenix Shot. The two then kick the Royal Guard to the ground. The Royal Guards come together, as do the Rangers.

Troy: "Had enough!?"

Royal Guard: "Ha. Don't make me laugh! We're just getting started!"

The Rangers stare on in confusion. The Royal Guards then join their staves together and fire a sychronized blast at the Rangers. The blast knocks the Rangers to the ground.

Royal Guard: "Ha! Give up yet!?"

The Rangers muster all the strength they can and manage to stand back up.

Royal Guard: "Impossible!"

Noah: "We'll never surrrender!"

Jake: "We'll keep fighting till the end!"

John: "You won't win!"

Gia: "We'll beat you!"

Emma: "Seems like you bad guys never learn."

Troy: "That we're Power Rangers and we'll never give up hope! Let's go Legendary!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards. The Royal Guards prepare to blast the Rangers again.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode!"

The Royal Guards blast the Rangers, but the Rangers emerge from the blast with in their Legendary Modes.

Troy: "Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!"

John: "Mighty Morphin Green Green Ranger!"

Noah: "SPD Shadow Ranger!"

Gia: "SPD Kat Ranger!"

Jake: "Crimson Thunder Ranger!"

Emma: "Navy Thunder Ranger!"

The Royal Guards charge at the Rangers, who do the same in return. We start with Emma and Jake, who work in unison to fight the Royal Guard. The two then kick the Royal Guard back and combine their Power Weapons into the Thunderblaster.

Jake/Emma: "Thunderblaster! Fire!"

The blast hits the Royal Guard causing him to explode. Cut to Noah and Gia's fight, who are each landing multiple strikes on the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard is forced back.

Noah: "Gia? Can I get some cover?"

Gia: "No problem! Kat Stunners!"

Gia then sends a wave of Energy towards the Royal Guards, providing Noah with the perfect cover.

Noah: "Thanks, Gia. Shadow Saber!"

Noah then charges through and slashes the Royal Guard causing him to explode. Cut over to Troy and John who are fighting the remaining two Royal Guards. The brothers work in unison landing a series of slashes and kicks that force the Royal Guards back. The Royal Guards then combine their staves and attempt to blast the two brothers. John plays his Dragon Dagger creating a barrier to block the blast.

John: "Troy! Use my Dragon Shield!"

Troy: "Thanks bro! Time to finish this."

Troy then jumps into the air absorbing the Dragon Shield on to himself. Troy lands and charges at the two Royal Guards with his Power Sword in one hand, and Dragon Dagger in the other. Troy lands multiple slashes on both Royal Guards. Troy then turns around slashing the Royal Guards once more, and causing them to fall to the ground and explode. The Rangers all revert back to their regular suits and join together.

Troy: "Great work, guys!"

Laughing then catches the Rangers' attention. The laughing is revealed to be coming from Damaras, who is approaching the Rangers with two more Royal Guards.

Damaras: "You call that great!? Let's see just how good you Power Rangers are!"

John: "Good enough to beat you."

Jake: "Ha. Yeah you tell them."

John: "I think I'd like to show them instead. Let's Go Legendary!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Green Ranger Mode!"

The Helmets of various Green Rangers appear on the Cards which are then placed in the Morpher. The Rangers transform into various Green Rangers.

John: "Green Samurai Power! Super Samurai mode!"

John immediatley changes into the Green Ninja Storm Ranger's Super Samurai mode.

Emma: "Green Time Force Ranger!"

Noah: "Green Lightspeed Ranger!"

Jake: "Green Samurai Ranger!"

Gia: "Green Mystic Ranger!"

Troy: "Green Zeo Ranger!"

Damaras sends the two Royal Guards after the Rangers. Gia summons vines with her Magi Staff, while Jake blasts them with his Rescue Blaster. Troy and Emma then charge at the Royal Guards punching them up into the air where they are met with a barrage of slashes from both Green Samurai Rangers. The Royal Guards explode after John and Jake's attack. Damaras then forces the Rangers out of Legendary Mode with one swipe of his sword.

Damaras: "You Rangers may have given those fools trouble, but I won't be destroyed so easily."

Damaras charges at the Rangers, who struggle to block Damaras' assault. John is able to catch a slash from Damaras with his Lion Blade. However, Damaras evtually forces John back.

Jake: "Any ideas, guys?"

John: "I've got one."

Troy: "What is it?"

John: "When I tell you to, you guys blast him with everything you've got."

John then charges at Damaras. The two clash blades and manage to block each other's attacks. However, Damaras then slashes John's back, and kicks him to the ground. The Rangers combine their weapons into the Megaforce Blaster.

Troy/Emma/Gia/Noah/Jake: "Mega Weapons! Combine! Megaforce Blaster! Ready!"

Damaras notices this and prepares to slash the Rangers. However, John drops his Lion Blade, then gets a hold of Damaras and manages to hold him for the Rangers.

John: "I've got him guys! Fire now!"

Emma: "But we can't!"

Troy: "We'll hit you too!"

John: "Do it! I'll be fine! Please Troy! Trust me!"

Troy is silent for a moment and decides what to do.

Troy: "Alright. Fire!"

The blast hits Damaras and John, who are engulfed by the explosion.

As the smoke begins to clear the Rangers don't see Damaras, or John. The Rangers run over to the site of the explosion looking for any sign of John. The Rangers come across John's Lion Blade albeit damaged from the explosion. Troy collapses to his knees and picks up his brother's weapon. Troy is lost in thought as the other Rangers comfort him by placing their hands on Troy's shoulder.

Troy: "John...He can't be gone."

Just then rubble begins to move. The Rangers point this out to Troy. To their shock it's John rising from the rubble with his visor cracked.

Troy: "John?"

John then gives the thumbs up to Troy. Troy and the other Rangers run over to John, and help him stand.

Troy: "Next time, warn me when you're gonna blow yourself up."

John: "Well you know me. I like things to be a surprise."

The Rangers laugh.

Troy: "Come on. Let's get you back to the Command Center."

As the Rangers begin to leave a figure comes into frame.

Damaras: "Going somewhere!?"

The Rangers are shocked to see that Damaras survived.

Jake: "He survived!?"

Noah: "But nothing cou;d've survived that.'

Damaras: "Nothing except me."

Damaras then puts the Maximizer collar around his neck and grows giant sized.

Troy looks to the others.

Troy: "Time to call the Zords."

The Rangers nod, and prepare to call the Zords. However, John stops them from doing so.

John: "Wait!"

Troy: "Why?"

John: "Let me handle this."

Troy: "What are you talking about?"

Emma: "You're in no condition to fight right now."

Jake: "Yeah. Just sit this one out. Let us handle it."

John: "You guys don't understand. I need to fight him."

The confused Rangers look towards John.

John: "I still haven't forgiven myself for hurting you guys when I was under Peiratis' control. Every time I fight I say to myself, "Maybe this will make up for it." But it's never enough. So please let me make up for what I've done. I know I can do this. Remember we have hope."

John then looks towards Troy.

John: "Besides. It's a big brother's responsibility to watch out for his little brother."

Troy and John don't say anything, only hug. The two separate.

Troy: "Good luck."

John nods, then turns around.

John: "Lion Zord! Descend!"

The Red Lion Zord descends from the Anamarium. and links up with the other Zords launched from the Command Center to form the Gosei Grand Maegazord.

John: "Gosei Grand Megazord, online!"

Damaras charges at the Gosei Grand Megazord, landing slash after slash. John shields himself from the damage. John is able to catch Damaras' sword, and punch him back.

Jake: "Nice one!"

Damaras charges at the Gosei Grand Megazord again, landing even more slashes. John shields himself from all the consoles exploding in the cockpit.

John: "I'm not gonna be able to take much more. There's only one way I can win this. Red Lion! Get out of here!"  
The Red Lion detatches from the Gosei Grand Megazord, and the Rangers watch in horror as the remaining Zords move closer to Damaras.

Damaras: "Fool! I'll destroy you! Then your brother!"

John: "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

John sets the remaing Zords to self destruct as they get closer towards Damaras. The Rangers are shocked to see the Zords begin to explode.

Emma: "Oh no!"

Troy: "John!"

The Zords hit Damaras and exlpode all at once taking Damaras with them. The Rangers search the wreckage for John. Troy finds John under neath some wreckage unconscious and Un-Morphed.

Troy: "I found him! Over here!"

The other Rangers make their way over to John.

Troy: "We need to get back to the Command Center."

The Rangers agree and help carry John. They then teleport back to the Command Center. At the Command Cave, Alpha and Tensou are monitoring John's vitals.

Troy: "Is he okay?"

Alpha: "Yes, but we don't know how long he'll be out for."

Jake: "After the day we've had, I'd say he's earned some rest."

We hold on an image of John's unconscious body as we cut back to the station Levira is at. Levira contacts Mavro on her console.

Levira: "Emperor, the Zord is ready."

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent! The Rangers won't stand a chance!"

Close out Episode with Mavro laughing and a shot of Levira's new zord.

TO BE CONTINUED

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you enjoyed this, please stick with me for the next three Episodes of the season Power Ranger Fans deserved.) 


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18 - The Final Assault Part II

We open in space, where we see Levira's Megazord being deployed from the station and making it's way towards Earth. Cut to Levira in the cocpit of the Megazord.

Levira: "I'm on my way to crush the Rangers, emperor!"

Emperor Mavro: "Excellent, Levira! Thanks to Damaras, the Rangers are out one Megazord and one Ranger. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain. Destroy the Rangers, Levira. Or I shall destroy you myself!"

Levira: "Understood, emperor."

Levira's Megazord lands on Earth and immediately begins to fire upon various buildings.

Levira: "Hahaha. Not even the Rangers can stop me now!"

Cut to the Command Center where we see the Rangers sitting around, waiting for an update on John's condition. The room is completely silent say for the machines monitoring John's vitals. The silence in the room is broken when the alarm in the Command Cave suddenly goes off. Tensou flys over to the monitor, and the Rangers follow close beind him.

Gia: "What is it, Tensou?"

Tensou: "It looks like the Armada's built their own Megazord!"

Jake: "Well that's original."

Noah: "We've got to stop that thing."

Emma: "Right. Let's go."

The Rangers are about to leave. However, they stop when they notice Troy isn't following them. Troy is lost in thought. Worried about John's condition.

Gia: "Troy?"

Troy turns his head to his fellow Rangers.

Jake: "We need you, Troy."

Noah: "We can't do this without you."

Troy looks back to John.

Emma: "Weren't you the one saying how we can't give up hope?"

Troy turns his head towards Emma.

Emma: "Don't give up hope on, John. He'll be fine. And I bet he wouldn't want you sitting around here while the world was in danger."

Troy stands up, and nods towards Emma.

Troy: "Thanks, Emma. I needed that."

Emma smiles.

Jake: "Yeah, and we need to leave. Like right now."

Troy nods, and the Rangers run off to face the Armada's Megazord.

Tensou: "Good luck, Rangers."

CLose out scene with a shot of John still unconscious.

Cut to Levira piloting the Armada's Megazord.

Levira: "Such glorious destruction. Hahaha-"

Levira's laughing is cut off as Zord heads of the Dragon, Pheonix, Shark, Snake, and Tiger Zords hit Levira's Megazord. We follow the Zord heads as they connect back to the Gosei Great Megazord, which the Rangers are piloting.

Troy: "That's enough!"

Levira: "Rangers. Just who I wanted to see."

Emma: "Your reign of destruction is over!"

Levira: "We'll see about that."

The Rangers launch their Zord heads at Levira again, but Levira blocks them with an energy shield.

Gia: "What!?"

Jake: "This isn't good."

Noah: "It looks like some kind of force field."

Levira: "Not bad. Now it's my turn."

Levira launches her missiles at the Gosei Great Megazord. The missiles hit the Zord, and the Rangers shield themselves from the damage. Levira's Megazord then charges at the Gosei Great Megazord. The Rangers attempt to block her strikes, but Levira is able to land multiple strikes on their Zord. The Gosei Great Megazord collapses on to the ground. Cut back to the Command Center where we see Tensou observing the Rangers' battle.

Tensou: "Hang in there, Rangers."

We then move over to John, as we see his eyes begin to twitch. Just then, various Sixth Ranger Keys begin to glow.

We then cut to inside John's mind. John begins to rise and notices himself in a white room.

John: "Where am I?"

John looks around seeing nothing except the whiteness of the room he's in.

John: "Hello?"

John's words echo as he looks around the room.

John: "Anybody here?"

John then hears a voice call out, "Just us." John turns and sees the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger walking towards him.

John: "...You're..."

The White Mighty Morphin Ranger then appears before John.

White MMPR Ranger: "You've done well Green Ranger."

John sits there, confused at the present situation.

The Titanium Ranger then appears before John.

Titanium Ranger: "We're all very proud of you."

John: "What are you talking about?"

The Quantum Ranger then appears before John.

Quantum Ranger: "You fought to the end to protect those you care about."

The Silver Wild Force Ranger then appears before John.

Silver Wild Force Ranger: "Your determination, and willingness to never give up has proven to us that you are worthy of being called a Power Ranger."

The Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) then appears before John.

Green Samurai Ranger: "You may believe you can't be forgiven for when you were evil."

White MMPR Ranger: "But we're here to show you that no matter what you've done, who you are now is all that matters."

The Remaining Sixth Rangers appear before John.

White Dino Ranger: "Some of us have done terrible things as well, but that's no reason to put yourself down."

Titanium Ranger: "What matters, is if you can get up after."

The Titanium Ranger then extends his hand to help John up off the ground. The Remaining Sixth Rangers offer their hands to help John up as well. John looks to each Ranger, and feels almost rejuvenated at the sight of all these helping hands. John reaches his hand out as well, as a bright light envelops the white room. Cut back to John in the Command Center. John slowly opens his eyes, and rises up.

Alpha: "Aye yai yai!"

Tensou notices this and flies over towards John.

Tensou: "John! You're back!"

John: "Hey, Tensou."

John then stands up and begins to walk.

Alpha: "But I don't understand. After what you've been through you should barely have enough strength to move, let alone walk."

John: "Guess I heal quick."

Gosei: "It is good to have you back, John."

John: "Good to be back, Gosei."

John's smile quickly dissipates when he notices the others aren't there.

John: "Where are the others?"

John then notices the Rangers in battle on the monitor.

John: "Oh, no."

Cut to the Rangers' fight. The Gosei Great Megazord struggles to stand up. Levira then comes in, and prepares to fire at the Rangers.

Levira: "Goodbye, Rangers!"

Levira unleashes her missiles on the Megazord. The Megazord is knocked back by multiple explosions, as the Rangers struggle to maintain control.

Noah: "Our armour's almost gone."

Jake: "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

Troy: "Hold on, guys. Keep fighting. Give her everything we've got!"

The Gosei Megazord struggles to keep on it's feet. We then cut back to John observing the situation.

John: "I've got to help them."

John is about to leave, however Alpha stops him.

Alpha: "Hold on. You're in no condition to fight. You need to rest."

John: "I'll rest when this is over."

John then leaves the Command Center to go help his friends.

Cut back to the Rangers' fight. The Gosei Megazord falls to the ground. Levira then stands over the defeated Megazord.

Levira: "It's over, Rangers. We've won."

Cut to the Rangers all lifting their heads up in the cockpit.

Troy: "It isn't over yet!"

Levira: "Then let's see what I can do about that."

Levira then prepares to fire even more missiles at the Rangers to finish them off. Levira then begins to laugh. However, her laughing and missiles are cut off as Levira's Megazord is suddenly blasted.

Levira: "What!?"

The Rangers are confused as to where the blast came from.

Emma: "Where did that come from?"

Gia: "Look! Up there!"

Gia points out the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship comind in, firing even more blasts at Levira's Megazord as it flies by.

Jake: "The Gosei Ultimate Command Ship?"

Noah: "But who's controlling it?"

Levira: "I don't know where that came from, but I'll destroy it all the same!"

Levira then fires homing missiles at the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship. John notices this, and tries his best to avoid them. However, a few missiles manage to hit John. John then ejects from the Ship, as the last missile is about to hit. John lands as the ship crashes and exlpodes behind him. The Rangers notice John.

Troy: "It's John!"

Levira: "You!? But I thought we destroyed you!"

John: "Well you know what they say, "Can't keep a good Ranger down."

Levira: "It seems I'll have to finish what Damaras started!"

John: "We'll see about that! Lion Blaster! Fire!"

John fires at Levira's Megazord. Levira shields herself from the damage, and focuses her attention on John.

Troy: "Quick! While she's distracted!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Lights of Orion, activate!"

The Rangers are transformed into their Powered Up Mode, and the Gosei Great Megazord is transformed into the Gosei Ultimate Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Ultimate Megazord, online!"

Levira notices this and prepares to strike at the Gosei Ultimate Megazord. However, the Rangers are able to slash both of the arms to Levira's Megazord off.

Levira: "No! This can't be happening!"

Troy: "Let's finish this guys!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Ultimate Strike!"

The Rangers slash Levira's Megazord. However, before it's destroyed Levira ejects herself from the Megazord. Levira turns to notice the Rangers leaving their Megazord.

Levira: "Curse you, Rangers!"

John then joins his fellow Rangers.

John: "Guys!"

Troy: "John!"

Emma: "You're alright!"

John: "I've never felt better."

Royal Guards then join Levira, as she stands up off the ground.

Levira: "What are you doing here?"

Royal Guard: "We are here by order of his majesty."

Levira: "I don't need your help. I can handle the Rangers myself."

Royal Guard: "The Emperor would disagree."

Levira: "Fine! But their leader's mine!"

The Rangers prepare to face off against Levira and the Royal Guards.

Troy: "Time to end this. Once and for all! Let's Go Legendary!"

The Rangers each take out Blank Cards and their Morphers. The Cards are then placed into the Morphers and Activated.

Troy: "Ninja Storm Mode! Red!"

Emma: "Zeo Mode! Pink!"

Jake: "SPD Mode! Green!"

Gia: "Alien Mode! Yellow!

Noah: "Turbo Mode! Blue!"

John: "Dino Thunder Mode! White!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

Levira and the Royal Guards charge at the Rangers.

Levira: "Attack!"

The Rangers take out their weapons and prepare to fight.

John: "Drago Sword!"

Noah: "Turbo Hand Blasters!"

Gia: "Aquitian Saber!"

Jake: "Deltamax Striker!"

Emma: "Zeo Power Disc!"

Troy: "Ninja Sword! Attack!"

The Rangers charge at Levira and the Royal Guards. We then break out into single fights starting with Gia. Gia kicks the Royal Guard, then performs a backflip to gain some space. Gia then charges at the Royal Guard and slashes him with her Aquitian Saber. Cut over to Emma, who blocks multiple strikes from the Royal Guard with the Zeo Power Disc. The Royal Guard then fires a blast from his staff at Emma, who blocks it with her Power Shield. Emma drops the shield, then jumps into the air and fires her Zeo Laser Pistol at the Royal Guard.

Emma: "Zeo Laser Pistol! Fire!"

The blast hits the Royal Guard. Cut over to Noah who blocks mutilple strikes from the Royal Guard. Noah then jumps into the air and fires his Turbo Hand Blasters at the Royal, Guard, who collapses to the ground just as Noah lands. Cut over to Jake, who dodges multiple strikes from the Royal Guard. Jake then kicks the Royal, who prepares to slash Jake. However, Jake jumops back in the air and fires his Deltamax Striker at the Royal Guard. Cut over to John, who parrys all of the Royal Guard's attacks. John then kicks the Royal Guard, then slashes him into the air. John then jumps into the air and slashes the airborne Royal Guard again. Cut over to Troy, who is fighting Levira. Troy dodges multiple attacks from Levira. The two then clash their weapons and struggle with each other.

Levira: "Even if you destroy me! Our Emperor will still destroy you all!"

Troy: "Wrong! When we defeat you, your Emperor's next!"

Levira throws Troy off, but Troy fires blast from the Morpher on his arm at Levira, which catch her off guard. Troy then lands on the ground.

Troy: "Ninja Air Assault!"

Troy rushes through the air and lands multiple slashes on Levira, who goes flying through the air. Levira watches as the Royal Guards. fall towards her. The Rangers come together and watch as the Royal Guards all explode. The Rangers revert back to their Megaforce Suits, and prepare to finish off Levira.

Troy: "It's over!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Weapons! Combine! Megaforce Blaster! Ready!"

John: "Lion Blaster, Ready!"

Levira prepares to fire her missiles at the Rangers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Fire!"

The Rangers fire their blasts just as Levira fires her missiles. The Rangers manage to destroy Levira's missiles, and the blast continues on to hit Levira herself. Levira collapses to her knees.

Levira: "Emperor! Forgive me! I have failed you!"

Levira then collapses to the ground and explodes.

Gia: "Great teamwork, guys!"

Troy: "We're not finished yet."

The Rangers look to the sky and see thousands of Armada attack ships as well as the Emperor's Capital Ship. A holographic projection of Mavro emerges from his Capital Ship.

Emperor Mavro: "Now you see the true might of this Armada, Power Rangers! I've conquered many worlds in my lifetime, but never before has one shown as much resistance as yours. But that ends today! Today, we will destroy this world and you Rangers along with it! However, I'm not unreasonable. If you surrender, Power Rangers, I'll spare your world and it's people. And Earth will be a further extension of my unstoppable Empire!"

Troy: "We'll never surrender! We'll keep fighting till our last breath to defeat you!"

Emperor Mavro: "Very well. I showed you mercy, but you continue to persist. Now you and this planet are doomed!"

The Armada ships begin to open fire on both cities and the Rangers. The Rangers are able to evade the blasts. The Rangers are able to find cover behind some trees.

John: "You guys need to get back to the Megazord."

Troy: "What about you?"

John: "I'll stay here and deal with any X-Borgs."

Troy: "Right. Let's go guys."

The Rangers quickly form the Gosei Great Megazord.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Gosei Great Megazord, online!"

Troy: "We need to take down as many of them as possible! Let's do this!"

The Gosei Great Megazord flies through the air slashing multiple Armada Ships. The Rangers fire their Zord heads at various Armada Ships, then kicks multiple ships into each other. Mavro notices the Rangers destroying his Armada ships.

Emperor Mavro: "Concentrate all fire on that Megazord!"

The Armada fleet opens fire and lands multiple blasts on the Gosei Great Megazord. Cut to John watching the battle from a distance.

John: "Stay strong, guys!"

However, the Rangers are overwhelmed by the amount of fire power. The Megazord is forced to crash on the ground. The Megazord struggles to get up.

Emperor Mavro: "Time to end this!"

Mavro then presses a button and unleashes the Capital Ship's weapon, which fires one enourmmous blast at the Megazord. The Megazord begins to explode as the Rangers are forced from the Zord. The Gosei Great Megazord then collapses to the ground and explodes.

John: "Guys! No!"

Mavro then projects himself in the form of a hologram above his ship and addresses the people of Earth. Hundreds of civillians, as well as Past Rangers watch as the Emperor makes his announcement.

Emperor Mavro: "People of Earth. I am Mavro. Emperor of the Armada. Your Power Rangers tried and failed to defeat me. That's right. We've won! The Power Rangers have been destroyed! And with their destruction comes Earth's ultimate downfall! Savor the last moments you have left. For come tomorrow, I will show none of you mercy!"

The Emperor end his transmission. We then see the Rangers De-Morphed, and unconscious on various pieces of rubble. Close out episode with shots of the Rangers unconscious.

THE END

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you enjoyed this, please stick with me for the next 2 Episodes of the Season Power Ranger Fans deserved.) 


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19 - The Final Assault Part III

We open where the last Episode left off with the Rangers scattered from one another, each lying unconscious on the ground. Noah begins to regain consciousness, and slowly stands back up. Noah looks around, not believing what he sees around him. Both Megazords are now destroyed, and now there seems to be nothing standing in the Armada's way. Noah begins to walk around the woods he finds himself in. Noah stops, however when he hears a familiar robotic sound. Noah investigates and sees that X-Borgs are searching for the Rangers. Noah then sees Argus is leading the X-Borgs.

Argus: "Spread out! Don't stop searching until you find those Rangers!"

Noah slowly backs up, but is startled by Gia tapping his shoulder. Gia puts her finger up to her lips, signaling Noah to be quiet. The two wait until Argus and the X-Borgs leave to search another area before deciding to speak.

Noah: "That was close."

Gia: "Yeah. Too close."

Noah: "Have you seen the others?"

Gia shakes her head.

Gia: "I hope they're okay."

Noah nods.

Noah: "What about you?"

Gia is confused by Noah's question.

Noah: "Are you...okay?"

Gia begins to smile over Noah's concern of her.

Gia: "Yeah. Im fine."

Noah begins to smile.

Noah: "Good. That's...that's good."

The two Rangers are lost in each other's eyes. However, this moment of romance is ruined when Argus and his X-Borgs find the two Rangers.

Argus: "Rangers! Did you think you could hide forever!?"

Gia: "We don't need to hide from some bucket head like you!"

Argus: "Tough talk Ranger, but it's all talk!"

Noah: "Then I think it's time we put words into action."

The two Rangers nod at each other, and take out their Morphers.

Gia/Noah: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers take out Blank Cards which are then placed in the Morphers.

Gia/Noah: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed and charge at Argus, and the X-Borgs. Argus raises his sword towards the Rangers.

Argus: "Attack!"

Gia and Noah are able to work together and synchronize their attacks to defeat the X-Borgs. Noah kicks an X-Borg to the ground, then fires his Shark Bowgun at a group of X-Borgs. Gia then jumps off Noah's shoulders with her Tiger Claw in hand. Gia lands and slashes down multiple X-Borgs. The X-Borgs are beaten one by one until Argus is the only one left standing. Argus charges at Noah, who attempts to block his attacks. However, Argus is able to land a hit on Noah, sending him flying through the air. Gia runs to Noah's side.

Gia: "Noah! Are you alright?"

Noah: "Yeah. I think so."

Gia helps Noah back up.

Argus: "How cute. You Rangers care that much for each other."

Argus begins to laugh, as the two Rangers stare him down.

Argus: "Very well. Then I'll destroy you both together!"

Argus charges at the two Rangers, who do the same in return. Argus blocks strike after strike, and manages to land multiple hits on both Rangers. Argus then slashes both of the Rangers causing them to fly through the air. The two lie there on the ground, as Argus slowly approaches them.

Argus: "Pathetic. I thought I was fighting the Power Rangers. Where's your power now?"

Argus begins to laugh, and makes his way closer to the Rangers.

Argus: "Farewell, Rangers."

Argus raises his sword above the Rangers, preparing to end this fight.

Noah: "Now!"

Noah sits up and fires his Shark Bowgun at Argus causing Argus to stumble back. Gia then lunges at Argus with her Tiger Claw, slashing him repeatedly. Argus tries to regain his composure, but Noah blasts him once again with his Shark Bowgun, and Gia slashes him a few more times.

Gia: "Let's end this."

Noah: "Right!"

Gia/Noah: "Lights of Orion, activate!"

The Rangers are transformed into their Powered up mode.

Argus raises his head and sees the two Rangers about to fire.

Gia/Noah: "Power Up Mode!"

The Rangers fire a blast from their staves which hit Argus.

Argus: "Impossible!"

Argus drops to his knees, and explodes. Gia and Noah De-Morph, and celebrate their victory.

Gia: "Great teamwork, Noah."

Noah: "Yeah. We sure showed him."

Gia smiles at Noah.

Gia. "Yeah. We did."

Noah looks back into Gia's eyes. Noah then holds Gia's hand. Gia notices this, and the two continue to stare into each other's eyes. Lost in thought for what seems like an eternity of silence. This silence is broken, when Gia then leans in and kisses Noah. The kiss lasts for a few seconds, until the two pull away.

Noah: "Wow."

Gia laughs, and smiles at Noah. Noah smiles back at Gia, but Noah then realizes the others may still be in danger.

Noah: "I think we should find the others."

Gia: "Right."

The two then run off together to find the other Rangers.

Cut to Troy, who begins to regain consciousness. Troy rises from the rubble and looks around at the destruction around him. Buildings are destroyed, and various civillians are helping each other get to safety. Troy begins to walk off to find a spot to contact Gosei. Troy finds a spot in an alleyway, and takes out his Morpher.

Troy: "Gosei? Come in Gosei. Gosei?"

Troy tries in vain to contact Gosei, but only hears static. Troy puts his Morpher away, and ponders over what he should do. However, his train of thought is broken as he hears people screaming. Troy runs off towards the source of the screams. Troy arrives to find X-Borgs attacking a mother with her kid. One X-Borg takes the kid, while another two X-Borgs hold the mother back.

Mother: "No! Get off my son!"

The kid begins to cry.

Kid: "Mommy, help!"

Troy then kicks the X-Borg away from the kid. The other X-Borgs release the mother and charge at Troy. Troy sweep kicks one X-Borg, then punches away another. The mother then picks up her son.

Mother: "Thank you!"

Troy: "No problem."

More X-Borgs arrive and spot Troy. Troy notices the X-Borgs.

Troy: "Get out of here! Find a safe place!"

Mother: "Okay."

The mother runs off with her son, as Troy faces the X-Borgs. Troy manages to hold his own against some of the X-Borgs, but it's a matter of him being outnumbered more than anything else. Troy kicks an X-Borg away, but an X-Borg is able to strike Troy causing him to stumble back. Multiple X-Borgs fire at Troy, sending him flying through the air. Troy lands on the gorund and struggles to stand back up as X-Borgs move towards him. Troy thinks it's all over for him, however he gets some unexpected help as mysterious person in a red shirt kicks an X-Borg away from Troy. We pan around the mysterious person, revealing him to be former Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Jason Scott. The X-Borgs charge at Jason who is able to hold his own against the X-Borgs, kicking and punching most of them. A spin kick from the mysterious person finishes off the last X-Borg. Jason then extends a helping hand to Troy.

Jason: "Need a hand?"

Troy nods, and takes Jason's hand.

Troy: "Thanks."

Jason: "Don't mention it."

Troy holds out his hand.

Troy: "I'm Troy."

Jason shakes his hand.

Jason: "Jason."

Troy: "You sure know some moves."

Jason: "Yeah. You know I use to teach my own Martial Arts class when I was about your age?"

Troy: "Well it looks like those classes definitely paid off."

Jason laughs.

Troy: "Listen. Thanks for your help, but I really need to find my friends."

Troy begins to walk away, but stops when Jason speaks.

Jason: "You mean the other Rangers?"

Troy turns to Jason.

Troy: "How do you -

Jason: "Well you know what they say, "It takes a Ranger to know a Ranger."

Troy: "So you're..

Jason: "Yep. I'm the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger."

Troy: "Mighty Morphin? So you were the first Red Ranger?"

Jason: "I was."

Jason takes out his old Mighty Morphin Morpher. Jason stares intently at his Morpher, remembering the past days of when he and his friends fought evil.

Jason: " I lost my powers like the other Rangers during the invasion last year. "

Troy: "But we got all of those Powers back."

Jason: "You did?"

Troy: "Yeah. they're all back at our Command Center."

Troy's Morpher suddenly goes off as Gosei tries to contact him.

Gosei: "Troy? Troy are you there? Please respond."

Troy answers his Morpher.

Troy: "I'm here, Gosei."

Gosei: "Thank goodness you are alright. Are the rest of the Rangers with you?"

Troy: "No. I don't know where they are, but I'll find them."

Gosei: "Alright, Troy. Contact me when you find the others."

Troy looks at Jason.

Troy: "Gosei?"

Gosei: "Yes, Troy."

Troy: "If we're gonna win this war, we're gonna need help. I think it's time that those powers returned."

Gosei: "I agree Troy, but it will take time to gather all of the Rangers together again."

Jason: "I'll get right on that."

Gosei: "Who's that, Troy?"

Troy: "A friend. I'll contact you later, Gosei."

Troy puts his Morpher away and nods to Jason. Jason is about to leave, but is stopped by Troy's words.

Troy: "Did you know?"

Jason: "Did I know what?"

Troy sits down, as Jason sits down with him.

Troy: "When you first became a Ranger, did you ever know that one day something like this could happen? All this destruction and carnage?"

Jason is taken back a bit by Troy's words.

Jason: "I was in many battles when I was a Ranger. Some of them I thought I wouldn't walk away from. But I kept fighting, and I'll keep fighting till the end to protect this planet and it's people."

Troy: "If you still had your powers the Armada would already be defeated by now. Because of me they're about to take over the world."

Jason: "What are you talking about?"

Troy: "I failed to protect this planet. I failed Gosei, and I failed my friends. I don't even know why I was chosen to be a leader. I always seem to let people down. I bet you think I'm the worst Red Ranger in history."

Jason places his hand on Troy's shoulder.

Jason: "Hey. Don't say that."

Troy raises his head.

Jason: "I couldn't be more proud of you guys. You and your friends have saved the Earth countless times, and just because things seem hopeless now, that doesn't mean they are. Remember. Even the smallest chance of victory is enough of a reason to keep on fighting. I know you guys will beat Mavro and his Armada because you guys are Power Rangers and we never give up. We never stop fighting for what's right, and I know you guys won't stop either.

Jason stands up, and Troy does the same.

Jason: "Now go show the Armada what a real Ranger can do."

Troy nods to Jason as he leaves to gather the other Rangers together. Troy then leaves to find his friends.

Cut to the bridge of the Armada's Capital Ship. A head X-Borg approaches Mavro, who is seated in his chair.

Head X-Borg: "My emperor, it seems Argus has been destroyed."

Emperor Mavro: "That can only mean one thing, the Rangers survived."

Head X-Borg: "What will we do now, Emperor?"

Mavro rises from his chair.

Emperor Mavro: "It's time to destroy this miserable planet!"

Mavro clenches his fist. We then cut back to Troy, who is still looking for his friends. As Troy continues to search for his friends, Emma suddenly notices Troy and calls his name.

Emma: "Troy!"

Troy turns to see Emma.

Troy: "Emma?"

Troy rushes over to Emma and hugs her.

Troy: "I'm glad you're alright."

Emma: "You too."

The two smile at each other. Gia and Noah then arrive and notice Troy and Emma.

Gia: "Emma!"

Emma: "Gia!"

Troy and Emma rush over to Gia and Noah. Emma and Gia hug.

Noah: "Good to see you guys are alright."

Emma then notices Gia and Noah holding hands. Emma smiles.

Emma: "Yeah. Good to see you two are "alright" too."

Gia realizes what Emma really means and smiles.

Troy: "Have any of you guys seen Jake, or John?"

The others shake their heads, but are alerted to familiar sounding voice.

John: "Over here."

The Rangers see John helping Jake stand.

The others rush over to John and Jake. Noah helps John support Jake.

Gia: "Jake! Are you alright?"

Jake: "Oh yeah. I've never felt better."

Jake grunts in pain as the others help him sit down.

Jake: "Thanks guys."

The others nod.

Jake: "So what's our plan?"

The Rangers gather around to discuss what they'll do.

Troy: "Our objective is clear; take down Mavro and his Armada."

Jake: "Easier said than done."

Emma: "But how are we gonna do that, Troy?"

Noah: "Both Megazords, and the Command Ship are destroyed. We have no way to reach Mavro."

John: "I know how."

The others turn to John.

We then cut to Jason driving his motorcycle to gather the other Rangers together. Jason pulls up to a small building. He walks inside to find Tommy practicing Martial Arts. Tommy notices Jason walk in and wipes the sweat off his face with a towel.

Tommy: "Jason. What's up?"

Jason: "They need our help, Tommy."

Tommy immediatley understands what Jason means, and nods to Jason. Cut back to the Rangers who are gathered in an empty field.

John: "Red Lion, descend!"

The Red Lion descends from the Anamarium, and lands next to the Rangers in a field.

John: "We can use the Red Lion to reach Mavro's ship."

Gia: "Great idea!"

Troy: "This is gonna be a dangerous mission guys. Which is why I'm going alone."

Emma: "What?"

Troy: "All of us can't go. The Armada has tons of X-Borgs all over the place. You guys need to stay here and help protect the people. If you guys come with me and we fail, nothing will stand in the Armada's way."

John: "Sorry, Troy, but I'm coming with you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to my little brother, and I wasn't there to look out for him."

Troy stares silently, and nods at John.

Troy: "Alright. John and I will infiltrate Mavro's ship, and destroy him. The rest of you stay here and protect the people."

The Rangers nod to Troy. Cut to later that day. The Rangers are gathered around a fire, however Emma and Troy are away from the group, talking to each other.

Emma: "Please be careful up there. I don't wanna lose you again."

Troy: "You won't lose me."

Emma: "Promise?"

Troy: "I promise."

Troy and Emma lean in and kiss each other. Troy then walks away from Emma, who begins to cry. We cut to the morning after. Armada ships begin to pour down from the sky. Mavro appears from the capital ship via hologram to address the Rangers.

Emperor Mavro: "Power Rangers! I have returned for the last time!"

The Rangers look on at Mavro.

Jake: "You got that right."

Emperor Mavro: "Today the Earth shall fall, and you along with it!"

We cut to the Rangers, who are gathered around the Red Lion.

John: "Let's do this."

Troy nods, and the two take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Cards are placed into the Morphers.

Troy/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed and jump on top of the Lion Zord. Troy turns his head to look at Emma before setting off. The Red Lion charges through the air, and sets off towards Mavro's ship.

We then cut to X-Borgs marching through the streets, firing on buildings and civillians alike. The X-Borgs advance is halted as blasts suddenly hit the leading X-Borgs. The civillians look to where the blast came from and see the Megaforce Rangers on top of a roof.

Gia: "Hey bucket heads!"

Noah: "You wanna pick on someone!?"

Jake: "Than pick on us!"

The Rangers jump through the air and land in front of the X-Borgs. The Rangers look on at the sheer amount of X-Borgs.

Emma: "There's so many."

Jake: "Yeah I know. They should've brought more."

The Rangers prepare to fight, but notice the sounds of vehicles approaching. The Rangers turn to see black cars pull up, as Silver Guardian members emerge from the cars with blasters. Wes and Eric then emerge from a car, and nod to the Rangers.

Wes: "Thought you could use some help."

Noah: "It's Wes!"

Jake: "Awesome!"

Eric: "We brought some friends."

We then see the Rescue Jeep pull up, and the Lightspeed Rangers emerge to help injured and trapped civillians. Carter and Dana help an old man trapped in rubble.

Carter then looks towards the Rangers.

Carter: "Don't worry guys. We've got this."

The Rangers nod towards Carter.

We then see Casey and the Jungle Fury Rangers appear.

Casey: "Need a hand guys?"

Emma: "Casey!"

We then see Jayden appear with the Samurai Rangers, and Mentor Ji.

Jayden: "We're here to help too."

Gia: "No way, Jayden!?"

The past Rangers gather side by side the Megaforce Rangers. They still don't have their powers, but they're still ready for a fight.

Noah: "Let's do this!"

The Rangers charge at the X-Borgs with their Power Weapons. The Silver Guardians, Wes, and Eric charge with their blasters. The Samurai Rangers charge with their Spin Swords. The Jungle Fury Rangers harness their spirit Animals and charge at the X-Borgs.

Cut back to the bridge of the Armada's Capital Ship. An X-Borg alerts Mavro to something appearing on radar.

Emperor Mavro: "What is it?"

Mavro stands to see the Red Lion Zord coming straight towards him.

Emperor Mavro: "Concentrate all fire power on that Zord!"

The Armada ships open fire on the Red Lion. The Red Lion is able to dodge majority of the blasts, however.

John: "Hang in there, Red Lion! We're almost there!"

The Red Lion slahses various Armada ships in it's path. The Capital Ship Fires at the Red Lion. The Red Lion continues to dodge the blasts, but one blast hits the Red Lion. Troy and John struggle to stay on.

John: "This is it, Troy!"

Troy: "Right! Let's do it!"

The Rangers jump off the Red Lion and make their way towards Mavro's ship. Mavro sees the Rangers falling towards his ship.

Emperor Mavro: "Blast them!"

The Rangers dodge the blasts and blast through the front of the bridge. The Rangers land inside the bridge and cut down the X-Borgs with their Power Weapons. Mavro then stands and faces the Rangers.

Emperor Mavro: "I'll admit, I'm impressed. However, you just made the last mistake of your lives!"

Mavro unsheaths his sword and prepares to fight the invading Rangers. Mavro blocks every attack from both Rangers, and manages to slash both of them away.

Cut back to the fight with the X-Borgs. The Megaforce Rangers, and the Past Rangers fight off various X-Borgs, as the Silvver Guardians blast other X-Borgs. The Samurai Rangers cut down X-Borgs with their SPin Sowrds. The Jungle Fury Rangers unleash various forms of kung fu on the X-Borgs. Cut to inside a burning building. Carter is in a firefighter outfit searching for any trapped civillians.

Carter: "Hello!? Is anybody in here!?"

Carter then hears a little girls voice calling for help.

Carter kicks down a door, and finds the closet the girl is hiding in.

Carter: "Don't worry. You're gonna be okay."

Carter helps the little girl out of the closet. As Carter nears the exit, a squad of X-Borgs block his path. Th X-Borgs notice Carter and charge towards him. Carter puts the little girl down.

Carter: "Stay here. I'll handle this."

Carter kicks a charging X-Borg away. Another X-Borg attempts to strike Carter, but Carter catches the X-Borgs weapon and flips him over. One X-Borg puts Carter in a full nelson while another X-Borg prepares to strike. Carter then elbows the X-Borg in the stomach and kicks the two X-Borgs away. Carter stands before the group of defeated X-Borgs. Carter then grabs the little girl and heads out of the burning building. Carter gets out of the building just as Joel flies by dropping water bombs on the Burning building to put out the fire.

Cut back to the fight between Mavro, Troy and John. John struggles with Mavro, but Mavro slashes John back. Troy attempts to strike Mavro, but Mavro catches his weapon and kicks Troy back.

Emperor Mavro: "You call this a fight!? I expected more from the two of you, but it seems you're just as useless as my servants. Face it! You've lost! This Armada has lasted for thousands of years and will go on for thousands more! I, Mavro, have won!"

Troy then remembers Jason's words, "Remember. The slightest chance of victory is enough of a reason to keep on fighting."

Troy then brings himself to his feet. John is able to do the same.

Emperor Mavro: "Back for more, huh?"

John charges at Mavro, and the two struggle with each other. Troy then takes control of the Capital Ship's weapons and unleashes it's power on Mavro's fleet. Mavro notices this.

Emperor Mavro: "What!? No!"

Every ship in Mavro's fleet is destroyed. We cut to the Rangers on the ground observing this.

Jake: "Alright!"

Emma: "They did it!"

Mavro then slashes John, who goes flying through the air.

Troy: "John!"

Troy helps John up.

Emperor Mavro: "You'll pay for that Red Ranger!"

Troy: "And you'll pay for invading our planet!"

Emperor Mavro: "Bring it on!"

Silence envelops the bridge as Mavro stands there preparing to engage the Rangers. Silence is broken when Troy speaks.

Troy: "John! Blast the consoles!"

The two Rangers fire on the ship's controls, causing the ship to fall from the sky. The Rangers continue to fight Mavro, as the ship falls.

Cut back to the Rangers fighting X-Borgs. The Megaforce Rangers notice the ship falling from the sky.

Emma: "Oh no! Let's go!"

The Megaforce Rangers run after the crashing ship, as the Past Rangers and the Silver Guardians finish off the remaining X-Borgs. The Megaforce Rangers De-Morph, and watch in horror as the ship crashes. in a nearby quarry.

Emma: "No! Troy!"

Jake: "John!"

Emma collapses to her knees as Gia comforts her by rubbing her shoulder.

Noah hugs Gia. Jake looks at the ground in depression, but raises his head and notices something.

Jake: "Guys, look!"

Jake points at two figures coming down from the sky. The others raise their heads to see Troy and John flying towards them on Galaxy Gliders in the Space Rangers Legendary mode. The Two drop to the ground and De-Morph. Emma, and the others run towards the two. Emma hugs Troy.

Emma: "You're back!"

Troy: "I made a promise."

Emma smiles.

Noah: "You did it guys! You destroyed the Armada!"

The two nod. However, we then see a figure approach the Rangers, which turns out to be Mavro who survived the crash.

Emperor Mavro: "You may have destroyed my Armada, but you won't destroy me!"

Jake: "No way."

Gia: "He survived?"

Emperor Mavro: "Yes, but you won't!"

Mavro begins to laugh maniaclly.

Close out Episode with Mavro laughing and the Rangers looking on in disbelief.

(And so another Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. If you enjoyed this please join me next time for our Last Episode and my series Finale. Thanks to all those who have supported this fanfic over the years. Next time will be the last time. It's a litle sad to see it end, but I'm excited to finish it off right.)


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20 - Long Live the Power

We open where the last episode left off with Mavro standing before the Rangers. Mavro continues his maniacal laugh.

Emperor Mavro: "You didn't think it would be that easy did you Rangers?"

The Rangers stand there in disbelief.

Emeperor Mavro: "My servants, my sons, and now my entire Armada are gone! Now there's nothing left for me to lose, which means there's nothing holding me back! I'll wipe the Power Rangers off the face of this planet, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Troy: "We won't let you win!"

Emperor Mavro: "Let me!?"

Mavro chuckles.

Emperor Mavro: "I'm afraid it's inevitable. Your fate was sealed the moment I arrived on this miserable planet. I've crushed countless enemies in my conquest of the universe. Thousands of worlds, and their inhabitants have fallen at my feet! You Rangers are no different. I'll destroy you, just like all the others!"

Troy: "You may have conquered countless other worlds, but this world won't be one of them!"

John: "We'll stop you right here and now!"

Emperor Mavro: "Ha! Give it your best shot!"

Mavro readies himself for battle.

Jake: "You asked for it."

Troy: "This it guys! Let's show his "majesty" what real Rangers can do!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Blank Cards are placed in the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed, and stand ready to fight Mavro.

Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

John: "Roar of the Lion! Megaforce Green!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

Explosions go off around the Rangers as they finish Morphing.

Troy: "We can't hold back guys! Let's show Mavro what Power Rangers can really do!"

Troy fires his Mega Blaster at Mavro, who blocks it with his sword. Mavro then sends a wave of energy at the Rangers with a slash from his sword. The Rangers the take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Legendary Ranger Mode -

An explosion engulfs the Rangers as they Morph into their Legendary Modes.

Troy: "Mystic Force!"

Emma: "Zeo!"

Noah: "Dino Thunder!"

We see Mavro's attack has been blocked by Troy, who is in the Mystic Wolf Warrior Legendary Mode, Emma, who is in the Pink Zeo Ranger Legendary Mode, and Noah, who is in the Blue Dino Thunder Legendary Mode. The three block Mavro's attack with their shields, while Jake, Gia, and John fly at Mavro in their Legendary Modes.

Jake: "Lost Galaxy!"

Gia: "Wild Force!"

John: "RPM!"

Jake, Gia and John fight Mavro in the Green Lost Galaxy, Yellow Wild Force, and the hybrid RPM Gold and Silver Legendary Modes. Mavro is able to keep up with the Rangers, and blocks all of their attacks. Emma then blasts Mavro, who is now in the White Alien Ranger Legendary Mode.

Emma: "Aquitar Ranger Power!"

Mavro blocks the attack, but is caught off guard by Troy and John, who are in the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, and Magna Defender Legendary Mode.

Troy/John: "Fire Power!"

Troy and John use their Fire Power on Mavro, which forces Mavro back. Emma and Gia then jump into the air, now in the Pink Mighty Morphin and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger Legendary Modes.

Gia: "Ptera Grips!"

Emma: "Power Bow!"

Mavro manages to block both blasts. However, Mavro has little time to recover, before Noah and Jake charge at him, now in the Blue Lightspeed and Black Space Ranger Legendary Modes.

Jake: "Battlizer Gauntlet!"

Noah: "Battle Booster!"

The two strike Mavro causing him to stumble back. Emma and Gia, who are now in the Pink Time Force and Yellow SPD Ranger Legendary Modes, fire their V-5 Blaster and Deltamax Striker at Mavro.

Emma: "V-5 Blaster!"

Gia: "Deltamax Striker!"

As the blasts hit Mavro, Troy, Noah, and Jake rush by and slash Mavro, now in the Red Turbo Ranger, Blue RPM Ranger, and Black Overdrive Ranger Legendary Modes. John, Emma, and Gia then rush by and slash Mavro in the Green Samurai Ranger(Ninja Storm), Pink Samurai Ranger, and Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger Legendary Modes.

Mavro recovers, and prepares to strike back, but is blasted from behind by John, who is now in the Gold Zeo Ranger Legendary Mode. John charges at Mavro, and Troy does the same, now in the Red Zeo Ranger Legendary Mode.

Troy: "I've got your back, John!"

Mavro turns his head and notices Troy charging at him.

John: "Right! Let's end this creep! Golden Power Staff!"

Troy and John slash Mavro as they run by.

Troy: "Zeo Power Sword!"

Troy then turn around and slashes Mavro again.

Mavro stumbles back, but stands back on his feet.

Noah: "What!? How can he still be standing after all those attacks!?"

Emperor Mavro: "I told you before, Rangers! Nothing can destroy me! I am invincible!"

Mavro then fires multiple blasts at the Rangers, who shield themselves from the damage.

Cut the Command Cave. Tensou has just finished assembling all of the Ranger Keys together on a unique looking pedistal. (This pedistal is actually a version of the same pedistal that appeared to Kira and Ethan at the very end of Dino Thunder. For those who don't know, many fans, including myself, theorize that this pedistal is actually a physical representation of the Morphing Grid itself.)  
Tensou: "That's all of them, Gosei."

Gosei: "Than the time has come, Tensou. Prepare to send the powers back through the Morphing Grid."

Tensou: "Got it!"

Tensou presses a button on the pedistal, and we watch as the Ranger Keys tranform into various multi-colored lights. The Lights travel out of the Command Center and travel back to their original owners. The Past Rangers watch in amazement as they witness the multi-colored lights fly through the sky. The lights enter the Morphers of various Past Rangers. The Past Rangers watch this event occur, and are overjoyed when they realize that their Powers have finally returned.

Cut back to the Megaforce Rangers, who have all been reverted back to their Original suits thanks to Mavro's attack. The Rangers struggle to stand back up and fight.

Emperor Mavro: "Ha ha ha! Yes. Lie there like the pathetic excuse for fighters that you are!"

Troy: "That's not going to happen!"

Troy stands back on his feet, and the other Rangers slowly do the same.

Troy: "We are Power Rangers, and that means will keep on fighting you to the end! And whether we win or lose, I'll promise you one thing, Mavro!"

Emperor Mavro: "And what's that?"

Troy: "We will never give up!"

Mavro fires blasts at the Rangers once again. However, the Rangers emerge from the explosion having activated that Lights of Orion.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Lights of Orion, activate!"

Emperor Mavro: "What!?"

The Rangers run by slashing Mavro one by one with their weapons. The Rangers then turn around and prepare to end Mavro.

Troy: "Your reign of evil ends now!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Power Up Mode!"

John: "Lion Blaster, ready!"

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Fire!"

The massive blast hits Mavro. However, as the explosion dissipates Mavro is shown to still be alive, albeit heavily damaged from the attack. Mavro slowly walks towards the Rangers, stubling as he does.

Emperor Mavro: "I don't believe this. You've done the impossible."

Mavro clenches his fist as he collapses to his knees.

Emperor Mavro: "I may have fallen this day, but be assured that my army will avenge my defeat!"

Mavro finally falls to the ground in defeat. The Rangers De-Morph and collapse out of sheer exhaustion.

Gia: "We did it!"

Jake: "It's finally over."

John: "I don't think so."

The others look to John in confusion.

John: "He said his army would avenge him."

Noah: "But that's impossible. You and Troy destroyed the Armada. They don't have any soldiers left."

Troy realizes John may have a point.

Troy: "We destroyed the Armada, but Mavro already deployed thousands of his X-Borgs before we got there."

Emma: "Which means..."

The Rangers then become aware of robotic sounds approaching their position. The Rangers are in disbelief as they see an army of X-Borgs approach their position.

Jake: "Oh man."

The X-Borgs continue to approach the Rangers, as the Rangers stare on unsure of their current situation.

Emma: "What are we gonna do, Troy?"

Troy: "The only thing we can do...fight!"

The Rangers take out their Morphers and Blank Cards.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Cards are then placed into the Morphers.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah?John: "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers are transformed and stand before the army of X-Borgs. The Rangers take out their Power Weapons and prepare to fight.

John: "It's been an honor to fight with you guys."

Emma: "We haven't lost yet!"

Jake: "Yeah, I mean it's only a couple thousand X-Borgs, but I think we've got this."

Gia: "Totally."

Noah: "Let's do this!"

Troy: "Attack!"

The Rangers charge at the X-Borgs, and clash with the front line. While the Rangers are able to cut down and blast some X-Borgs, the sheer amount of X-Borgs eventually overwhelms the Rangers. The X-Borgs are able to land multiple strikes on the Rangers. Troy is knocked to the ground and picked up by an X-Borg. The X-Borg throws Troy through the air. Troy lands on the ground, and the other Rangers are thrown to the ground along side him.

Emma: "There's too many!"

John: "We can't beat all of them!"

Troy: "Right! Guys fall back towards the forrest! Let's see if we can lose them in there!"

The Rangers retreat towards the nearby forrest, as X-Borgs continue to pursue them. The Rangers eventually stop running and take refuge under a nearby tree.

Jake: "I think we lost them."

X-Borgs then appear from out of no where and surround the Rangers.

Gia: "Think again."

X-Borgs begin to close in on the Rangers.

Troy: "Stay strong guys."

One X-Borg is about to strike. However, this X-Borg is suddenly slashed from behind. This confuses the Rangers at first, but as the X-Borg drops to its knees, Jason is revealed behind the X-Borg having slashed it with his Power Sword.

Jason: "Looks like you guys could use some help."

Troy: "It's Jason!"

John: "I don't believe it."

An X-Borg is about to strike Jason from behind, but this X-Borg is also slashed but another old friend, who is revelaed to be Tommy in his White Ranger suit.

Tommy: "We got here just in time."

Jake: "We?"

At this moment multiple X-Borgs are cut down by Kruger in his SPD Shadow Ranger suit, and Kat in her SPD Kat Ranger suit. Mike and Lauren then arrive in their Magna Defender and Red Samurai Ranger suits, and fight off more X-Borgs.

Mike: "Get out of here guys!"

Lauren: "Yeah. We'll handle these tin heads!"

The Mystic Wolf Warrior and White Mystic Ranger then arrive and slash down more X-Borgs. The Sentinel Knight and the Blue Centurion then arrive as well, fighting off more X-Borgs in the process.

Blue Centurion: "Greetings Rangers, allow me to assist you."

The Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers arrive, and fight off X-Borgs as well.

Kruger: "Rangers, get to the others! We'll hold the line here."

Tommy: "Alright! Good luck!"

Jason: "Let's move out, Rangers!"

Tommy, Jason, and the other Megaforce Rangers run off to join the other Rangers. Kruger cuts down an X-Borg with his Shadow Saber, then looks on at the Rangers.

Kruger: "Be careful, Rangers."

X-Borgs begin to chase after the fleeing Rangers, but are suddenly struck by an unknown threat, which is revealed to be the Phantom Ranger.

Phantom Ranger: "You want them? You'll have to go through me."

The Phantom Ranger fights off the X-Borgs as the other Rangers escape. Tommy, Jason, and the Megaforce Rangers Jump into the air, and land in front of all the other Power Rangers, who are once again all united to stop the army of X-Borgs. The Rangers take out their Power Weapons, as the X-Borgs ready themselves for battle.

Jason: "Alright, Power Rangers! Let's show them a force they've never seen before!"

The army of Power Rangers charges at the army of X-Borgs. The two armies collide like of force of nature. We then break out into teams of Rangers fighting alongside each other. The Mighty Morphin, and Megaforce Rangers work in sync to cut down a squad of X-Borgs. The Alien Rangers slash through another squad of X-Borgs, who are then finished off by the Samurai Rangers. The Zeo Rangers work with the RPM Rangers, and blast another squad off X-Borgs with their weapons. The two Turbo Rangers work with the Jungle Fury Rangers, who land multiple strikes on X-Borgs. The Space Rangers work with the Overdrive Rangers who manage to take down another sqaud of X-Borgs with strikes and blasts alike. The Lost Galaxy and Mystic Force Rangers slash through another squad if X-Borgs. Leo and Nick then finish off the squad with their Fire Power.

Nick: "Let's heat things up!"

Leo: "Right!"

The blast of fire hits and destroys the squad of X-Borgs. The Lightspeed Rangers, and SPD Rangers blast multiple X-Borgs with their blasters, and land multiple punches and kicks on other X-Borgs. The Time Force and Dino Thunder Rangers slash through another Squad of X-Borgs. The Wild Force Rangers jump into the air and land on multiple X-Borgs, who are then finished off by the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Cole: "Lion Blaster, Cannon Mode!"

Shane: "Hawk Blaster!"

Cole/Shane: "Fire!"

The blasts from both Rangers destroy another squad of X-Borgs. All of the Rangers then take out their Finishing weapons to finish off the remaining X-Borgs.

Jason: "Okay, Rangers! Let's bring them together!"

The Mighty Morphin Rangers combine their Power Weapons into the Power Blaster. The remaining Rangers take out their Finishing weapons as well, and aim them all at the X-Borgs. Every Ranger fires their Weapons at the same time, striking and obliterating the remaining X-Borgs. The Power Rangers begin to celebrate their victory, with nothing but cheering heard among the Rangers. Jason and Troy shake hands.

Jason: "Welcome to the family, Rangers."

Troy: "Thanks. We couldn't have done this without you."

Jason nods to Troy. However, the Rangers' celebration is ruined as Mavro, who is shown to still be alive albeit gravely injured walks towards the Rangers.

Emperor Mavro: "Power Rangers!"

The Rangers all notice Mavro and stand ready to face him.

Noah: "It can't be."

Emma: "There's no way."

Jake: "I thought we already destroyed this guy!"

Emperor Mavro: "Fool! I am invincible!"

John: "From the looks of things you can barely stand, so why don't you get out of here before we make you."

Emperor Mavro: "You'll pay for your insolence! You'll all pay!"

Mavro then takes out his final Maximizer. The Rangers look on horrified at the sight.

Gia: "Oh no!"

Emperor Mavro: "I've saved the best for last. This Maximizer is stronger than all of the others. Which means you Rangers are doomed!"

Mavro places the Maximizer around his neck and presses a button. This Maximizer is different from the others as it changes Mavro's appearance while he grows bigger than any monster that came before. Mavro is now so massive that he blocks out the sun causing the light to slowly be replaced with darkness. The other Rangers, who have finished defeating the X-Borgs in the forrest, arrive and witness this unbelievable sight.

Emperor Mavro: "You've taken everything from me, Power Rangers. So now I'll take everything from you! Starting with your home!"

Troy: "No!"

Mavro approaches the city of Angel Grove, and begins to fire on buildings and civillians in the streets. The citizens of Angel Grove run for cover, as Mavro continues to fire upon them.

Jason: "He'll destroy all of Angel Grove at this rate!"

Tommy: "And he won't stop there."

The Rangers look on as Mavro continues to destroy the city.

Jake: "We can't just stand here!"

John: "We need to help those people!

Troy: "We have to do something...but what?"

At this moment Every single Power Ranger begins to glow.

Gia: "What's happening?"

Noah: "I don't know, but it feels incredible."

Emma: "Amazing."

Cut to the Command Cave as Gosei and Tensou observe the situation.

Tensou: "Gosei, what's happening?"

Gosei: "A miracle, Tensou."

As every Ranger continues to glow, the lights begin to form and come together as one in Angel Grove. The light is so bright it blinds Mavro to the sight of it.

Emperor Mavro: "What's this!?"

The Rangers are then consumed by the light and are transported to the Pillars of Light in Angel Grove. As the various lights begin to dissipate, Mavro looks on in horror as he sees what's emerging from the lights.

Emperor Mavro: "It can't be!"

The light fully dissipates, and every Megazord from the past 20 years appears before Mavro with the Rangers each teleported into the cockpits of their respective Megazord.

Noah: "Our Zords are back!"

Emma: "But how?"

Troy: "I guess this is the true Power of being a Ranger."

Emperor Mavro: "You dare face me Rangers!? You underestimate me! It's time to show you just how powerful I really am!"

Mavro's new powers allow him to summon up illusions of monsters the Rangers have faced from the past 20 years.

Emperor Mavro: "Do any of these seem familiar to you!?"

Mavro summons Vrak, Master Xandred, Venjix, Kilobyte, Goldar, and three of the ten terrors from Mystic Force, Magma, Oculous, and Sculpin

Emperor Mavro: "Get them!"

Mavro's servants charge at the Megazords. Cut to the Cockpit of the Astro Megazord.

Andros: "Let's do it, guys!"

The Astro Megazord jumos into the air and slashes Goldar, the Thundersaurus Megazord then slashes it's way past Goldar. The Mighty Morhin Rangers prepare to finish off Goldar.

Jason: "Stay down this time!"

A slash from the Mighty Morhin Ranger's Megazord hits Goldar. Kilobyte is disarmed by the Lightspeed Megazord, then the Time Force Megazord slashes Kilobyte. Oculus is slashed by the SPD Ranger's Megazord. Oculus fires his weapon, but the SPD Ranger's Zord Jumps to the side and blasts Oculus. Cut over to Vrak, who is kicked away by the Jungle Pride Megazord, Vrak is then punched repeatedly by the Wild Force Ranger's Megazord. The Zeo Megazord then slashes Vrak. Cut over to Magma who is slashed repeatedly by the Drive Max Megaord. The Samurai Ranger's Megazord slashes it's way past Master Xandred, who is then slashed repeatedly by the Ninja Storm Ranger's Shogun Megafalconzord also slashes Master Xandred. The Mystic Force Ranger's Titan Megazord Slashes Sculpin repeatedly. The Galaxy Megazord also slashes Sculpin. The Turbo Ranger's and RPM Ranger's Zords charge at Venjix together and manage to land strikes on him. Megaforce Ranger's slash Vrak again.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Strike!"

Mavro's servants all come together and explode before Mavro. The civillians of Angel Grove witness this, and begin to cheer for the Rangers.

Emperor Mavro: "Curse you! Curse you, Power Rangers!"

Every Megazord stands before Mavro.

Troy: "It's just you now, Mavro! Rangers, Let's end this!"

Jason: "Right!"

Every Megazord combines their Power into a stream of multicolored blasts which continue to hit Mavro.

Troy: "Mavro, it's over!"

The Gosei Great Megazord jumps into the air, and prepares to finish off Mavro.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah: "Mega Strike!"

The slash hits Mavro as the Gosei Great Megazord lands. Mavro begins to explode.

Emperor Mavro: "How can this be!? No!"

Mavro explodes as the Gosei Megazord turns around and poses. Every Ranger cheers from the cockpits of their Megazords.

Dustin: "That was rad!"

Wes: "We did it."

Mack: "Now that's what I call Ranger Power!"

Carter: "Great work, guys."

Jayden: "Victory is ours."

The darkness Mavro caused is now replaced with light. At this moment the Megazords begin to glow again, and the Rangers are transported back to the ground. The Rangers look on as the Megazords disappear one by one. The Rangers are sad to see the Zords gone again, but are satisfied knowing that the Earh is safe once again.

Cut to later that day. The Rangers(Now De-Morphed) are each helping people who were hurt in the attack. Cut to Troy, who is tallking to Jason.

Jason: "Well you did it. How do you feel?"

Troy: "It feels weird. Like I'm waiting for another bad guy that will never come."

Jason: "Trust me. That feeling never goes away. But even if something ever does threaten the Earth again...

Jason holds out his hand.

Jason: "I'd be honored to fight by your side again."

Troy smiles and shakes Jason's hand. Jason smiles, nods at Troy, and walks off. The other Megaforce Rangers show up behind Troy as they all watch Jason leave. The Alien Rangers then greet the Megaforce Rangers.

Delphine: "Greetings, Rangers."

The Alien Rangers bow their heads.

Jake: "Hi."

Jake waves at the Alien Rangers, who nod in return.

Delphine: "With Mavro gone, the worlds he once ruled over with an iron fist are now free."

Aurico: "Many of the freed inhabitants would like to show their appreciation by helping rebuild your world."

Troy: "That sounds great. When will they be here?"

The Rangers then become aware of the sounds of various Alien ships descending from the sky. The various ships land and numerous alien species emerge from the ships ready to help rebuild. The Rangers are astonished to see the various aliens helping out. Out of some nearby bushes emerges an old friend, Piggy. Piggy yawns and notices the various alien races.

Piggy: "Well it's about time you guys got here."

The Rangers are then greeted by a younger version of Kruger(Since the Kruger earlier in this Episode came from the future with the other Rangers)

Kruger: "Job well done, Rangers. You're a credit to your uniform."

Kruger salutes the Megaforce Rangers, then goes off to help the alien races.

Jake: "Did that dog just talk to us?"

The Rangers laugh.

Gia: "Really? That's the strangest thing you've seen all day?"

Emma: "This is amazing. Maybe one day aliens and humans will live here side by side."

Noah: "It'll take time, but yeah. I can see that happening."

The Rangers look on at the humans and aliens working together to rebuild their city. Setting up the future of SPD, where aliens and humans live along side each other.

Cut to the Command Cave, where Gosei is addressing the Rangers.

Gosei: "Congratulations, Rangers. The Earth is safe once again, and the world owes you an unpayable debt. However, I didn't just call you here to congratulate you."

The Rangers stare on in confusion.

Gosei: "When each of you were first chosen to be Rangers, the reason you accepted was because Earth was in grave danger. Now that danger has passed and the Earth is returning to normal. Which is why I've called you here. With no enemy left to fight, I feel it's time for you all to choose if you want to continue being Power Rangers, or return to your normal lives. The decison is yours."

Silence fills the room as the Rangers look to each other pondering over what they should do. Silence is broken when Troy finally speaks.

Troy: "Being a Power Ranger was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. To all of us."

The Rangers nod to Troy. Troy takes out his Morpher and stares intently at it. Troy then places his Morpher on a table.

Troy: "But I think there's a lot more good we can do for this world than just fighting bad guys all the time."

The Rangers agree with Troy's decision and one by one place their Morphers on the table next to Troy's Morpher.

Gosei: "I'm very proud of you all. It has been a privelege to work with you, Rangers. Though I may not know what the future holds, I do know that your future is a bright one."

The Rangers smile and nod towards Gosei.

Jake: "Thanks, Gosei."

Gia: "We'll never forget you, or you Tensou.

Tensou: "Awe. If I wasn't a robot I'd be crying right now."

The Rangers smile at Tensou. Emma then holds out her hand.

Emma: "What do you guys say? One more for old times sake?"

The other Rangers smile and put their hands on top of one another.

Troy/Emma/Jake/Gia/Noah/John: "Power Rangers!"

The Rangers throw their hands in the air. Close out Episode with a freze frame of the Rangers in the air. Fade to black.

THE END

(And so the last Episode of my version of Megaforce comes to an end. Which means this fanfiction I started years ago is finally complete. It's been a journey to get to this point, but I'm excited I finally get to share with you guys the complete season that Power Ranger fans deserved. Thanks to all of those who have followed me since the beginning. It's you guys that keeps me writing these stories. Once agian thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.) 


End file.
